The First Time With You
by mrsbubblelee
Summary: Samcedes. A couple of months after first meeting in New York. Mercedes is making a music video and Artie is helping. She is pulling out all the stops she wants it to be sexy. Since some pictures of Sam have been popping up with some ladies. Mercedes wants to make it sexy, and make Sam squirm. Sam knows about the video and he is on a mission and that mission is Mercedes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's Character's. If I did things would've been a lot different. 

Chapter #1

Mercedes Jones sat in her dressing room trying to get the nerve up to go out, and try and pick one of the blonde male models, to play Sam in her music video. She was still not sure this is such a good idea, but Jason her choreographer said he would help her get through this. He also said if she couldn't decide on a guy for the part he would do it. She at least felt comfortable with him, and he had gotten her to channel her sexy side from time and time. It always felt strange while they were performing, but it always looked good on film.

She also had something else going for her this time around it was, Artie. He was her film director, and he knew how she was and how to make her feel comfortable. She was sure that he wouldn't let her down, or ask her to reveal more than she was ready too. That put her at ease a bit but still couldn't heal the hole this video tried to fill. Artie knew that and he had said to her. "Boo, I'll make this video be so believable you'll think it really happened."

There was a light knock on her door bringing her back to the present.

"Miss Jones, Everyone is ready for you now." said Robin. She was Mercedes' assistant. She had told her she could just call her Mercedes, but Robin would always just call her "Miss Jones" she liked the girl enough so it didn't bother her that even though she kept asking her too.

Mercedes takes one last deep breath and opened the door. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

As they were walking down the long hallway Mercedes saw Jason coming towards them.

"Hey Baby, how you doing? I know you're not up for this part, but Artie thought someone that looks, and acts like Sam would be best to play the part of Sam."

Mercedes just smiled at Jason as they continued to walk to the set, she sighed crossing her arms as they were held up waiting for all the extras to leave from the shoot before hers. That's when Mercedes got lost in her thought's again.

It was almost eight months ago her, and her friends all went their separate ways.

Kurt and Blaine were still in New York living together, and going to NYADA. Also they were planning their epic wedding. She couldn't help but think one day Kurt would help her plan hers.

Rachel was doing well with her upcoming TV show. She came by the set, but couldn't stay long. She had to shoot some scenes. She was there and gone before they even got to catch up. Promising the next time she would stay longer.

Artie was an up and coming film director. He shot the Shakin' My Head video and it was a huge success for both of them. Now he was filming her second video and everything was riding on it. This song this video could be her ticket to a Grammy Nomination. Well she hoped anyway.

Santana and Brittany are on a "Lady Love Vacation" in Santana's words. They had been working so hard on the tour Mercedes felt they needed some time alone.

Then there is Sam seeing him two months ago was hard. He found out he was under contract to go to a benefit promoting Treasure Trailz. He had to go with the photographer that kissed him, and there were so many pictures of them together. It burned her every time she thought about it, or saw one in a magazine. He had told her nothing happened, and he had said not to worry, but she still did even though they weren't together it still hurt.

He was at least done with them now. When he went back to Lima he began trying to revive the Glee club at McKinley, but that hasn't happened yet. Lately there has been new pictures of him with some other girl, and they look so happy together. So that's when she had decided to go ahead and shoot this sexy video for her new single '_The First Time With You'_. A song she wrote about Sam, and her. Even though she knew they never got their first time, and not sure they ever will but this is what she feels it would've been like with him. She had to focus, and use these feelings for the video.

"Hey, you ok Baby?" Jason was shaking her back to the present.

She smiled up at him. "Never better, Let's do this."

Mercedes went to her seat to wait for the guys to start showing off their stuff. It seemed like it had taken all day to go through the first half of the guys, and none of them were doing it for her. They couldn't be Sam. She was starting to feel discouraged when Artie came up to her.

"Hey Boo, What did you think of them?"

"Artie, I am not so sure this is going to work out." "They all looked good, but they didn't feel like Sam to me."

Jason came over to them. "What's going on?"

"Mercedes isn't feeling it with these guys." "I think we might just have to have you play Sam."

"That's cool I can do that." Jason said

Just then Artie's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"You two will have to excuse me I need to get this."

Artie makes sure he is a safe distance from them before he answers. "Hello."

"Hey Artie, This is Sam."

"Hey Sam, What up yo?"

"Well I just heard from one of my model friends that you are shooting a music video."

"Yes I am, That IS what I do."

"Mercedes' music video?" Sam was feeling a little hurt that nobody had told him about her video.

"Look Sam, Yes I am filming her music video for her new single. I didn't know you wanted to know about it."

"Your damn right I wanted to know about it." "Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to be in her video? I also don't want anyone taking advantage of her, like what happened to me."

"Why would you want to be in her video? Also that IS why I am shooting her video, because I wouldn't do that to her, and you know it. What's this all really about Sam? You two broke up months ago."

"I know we broke up, but I didn't want too. I still love her! Artie come on, I'm not dumb. I know the song is about Mercedes and me. She wrote it about us. Who better to play MY part then me?"

"Hold up. You know?" Artie started to smile wider now. He had a plan, and Mercedes would either kill him, or love him for it.

"Of course I know. Well… Artie?" Sam was getting more impatient by the minute. He couldn't believe Artie hadn't told him.

Sam couldn't help, but wonder if all their friends knew. More importantly he couldn't believe Mercedes wrote a song about them, and their possible first time, and withheld that information when they saw each other a couple months ago. That's ok though if Artie lets him in he isn't going to let her send him packing again, and he wasn't going to let her turn, and run either. He was tired of waiting for Mercedes to come to him, so he'll come to her. With a smile on his face he heard Artie clear his throat, and he realized he was daydreaming.

Artie sighed "Ok Sam, there are rules and conditions we need to go over first."

"Mercedes has been seeing all those pictures of you, and that photographer plus another new lady, and it has hurt her badly. She is trying to pick up the pieces, and move on with her singing career even though I know where her heart is, and that's with you."

"I know it Artie. I love her, and I want her to see that I am done with the space thing. I want Mercedes back, and this could be my chance. I was under contract with Treasure Trailz, and had to go to that benefit, and the other girl is just a friend I was helping her make her boyfriend realize that she is a wonderful woman, and he is lucky to have her. She wanted to make him a little jealous, and it worked. They are getting married sometime soon I guess."

"Ok Sam. We start shooting the video on Monday, but you'll have to come in, and train with Mercedes' choreographer Jason this weekend. Can you do that?"

"Of course. Is he the blonde dude that is always on stage with her during her concerts?"

Sam would watch videos of her on tour, and that guy was always all over her during the concert. He seemed to always linger around her afterwards, when she would give interviews too. He always felt a little jealous whenever he saw him hanging all over Mercedes. HIS Mercedes.

"Yes he is. His name is Jason Sparrow, be here Saturday at 7:00am Sam."

"Thanks, man. I wont let you down. Is it alright if I come by tomorrow and watch them rehearse?"

Artie didn't answer right away thinking that if Sam came he could get a feel for what they wanted him to do. Artie decided in that moment to let him see Mercedes dancing really sexy with Jason, might give Sam incentive.

"That would be fine, but don't let her see you! Jason, and Mercedes are going to be working on the dance. She thinks Jason is going to play you. He is trying to get her to focus, and picture him as you to help her. She must think you are Jason playing you!"

Sam smiled "I think I can handle that. Be myself, but act like Jason would right?"

"Right Sam, now I'll have my assistant call all the models that were going to come in tomorrow, and tell them not to now. I have to be going Sam."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow, Sam."

Artie hung up the phone and looked up and saw Mercedes coming towards him.

"What was that all about." She was smiling at him with her sweetest smile.

"No more looking at male models. I'm going to tell them not to come tomorrow."

"Oh Praise, That makes me feel so much better."

"We have your Sam now, so everything will be fine. YO."

Mercedes went up to Artie and gave him a huge hug, and kissed him on the check. "Thank you, Artie."

"Your welcome. I need to talk to Jason, so why don't you go home and get right back here tomorrow morning to practice your dance routine with Jason. Then Monday we will shoot the video."

"Alright, See you then."

Jason hugged her. Then followed Artie into his office to talk.

Artie explained everything to Jason and got him on board with Sam coming on to play himself, but Mercedes HAD to think it was Jason playing Sam, or she might not be able to do it if she knew it was Sam it would be all over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter #2 **

Sam was on his way to the set feeling so happy he was going to be so close to Mercedes, and be able to see her moves. He had to admit that since she has been working with Jason on her moves she only looks more confident in her body, and it shows. She has always been confident, but now she has a striking allure about her that you can't take your eyes off her. He has on more then one occasion laid awake countless nights after watching her concerts on the internet. He wondered if some of her male fans felt the same way. No, because they didn't have history like her and Sam did. Also a future if he had his way.

Sam checked in at the gates, and met up with Artie on his way in too.

"Hey Artie." Sam walked up to Artie with his hand extended for a high five.

"Sam, you showed up." Reaching his hand out to slap Sam's hand.

"Is Mercedes here yet? What room is hers? I can't wait to see her." Sam saw Artie stop and look at him.

"Hold the phone, You know you can't let her see you until Monday, and she can't know it's you until the video is finished."

Sam realized his mistake, and smiled at Artie. "I know, I just got carried away."

Artie showed Sam to an office with a small two way mirror in the wall.

"Ok Sam this is where you will observe Mercedes' dance routine. You can watch without her seeing you. This is my office so you should be ok in here. Nobody knows you'll be in here, except for Jason."

"Ok, Thanks again man."

There was a knock on the door.

Artie went to open it slowly, so he could see who was there before the person on the other side saw Sam.

"Hey Jason, What's up?"

"I just wanted to stop by, and meet Thee Sam Evans."

Artie moved away from the door to let Jason in, but before he could introduce them they were close maybe to close.

Sam didn't really know what to say, when Jason showed up and stood right in front of him, but it seemed that Jason didn't have that problem, because he got right to the point.

"Hey, I'm Jason. I just wanted to tell you that I am honored to meet you. I have heard so much about you, and it's nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand to Sam.

Sam shook Jason's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"I also wanted to say that Mercedes, and I are really good friends, we are close, really close. I just don't want you to hurt her anymore do you understand that? Artie explained everything to me, and I am glad that the picture's weren't what the articles were implying. Mercedes is a wonderful, beautiful, talented woman, and she deserves a man that will treat her as such."

Sam stared at this tall blonde dude with intense blue eyes , and couldn't find the words he wanted to say to him. "Hey, Ah Jason?" Then he knew what he wanted to say. "That's exactly how I feel except you forgot smart, loyal, strong, loving, passionate, sexy, and has one hell of a voice that goes right to your soul, and I am in love with her, and I am here to make her realize I am not going away, not this time!"

Jason and Sam just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Until there was another knock on the door, and the most beautiful voice Sam has ever heard came through the door.

"Artie, Is Jason in there? We are supposed to rehearse, and I can't find him."

Artie pointed behind the door to Sam so she wouldn't see him. Sam moved quickly.

Artie opened the door and Sam could smell her perfume, and he smiled, he had always loved how she smelled.

"What's up girl? Yes he is in here. We were just going over last minuet instructions." Artie looked over his shoulder at Jason. "You better go before she goes full carcosa on you." Artie winked at Mercedes.

"Very funny Artie. I know you were scared." Mercedes turned to walk away, and Jason started to follow her, but gave Sam one more look before he left to follow her onto set.

"Ok Sam, keep out of her site, and pay attention. This is what you'll be doing on Saturday and Sunday. Monday is the day you'll be doing this with Mercedes, so watch the way he touches her, and try to do it the same way try not to add to it. I have to go check camera angles, and lenses I'll talk to you later." Artie turned to leave, but stopped and said "This is a dress rehearsal, what you see Jason wearing is what you'll be wearing."

Sam's mouth got suddenly dry. "Ok, What about what Mercedes is wearing?"

Artie smiled, and closed the door knowing he should have warned Sam as to what Mercedes would be wearing, but decided to let it be a surprise.

Sam moved over to the two way mirror and wasn't ready for what he saw next. It looked like a scene from someone's honeymoon. His eyes widen. It's their honeymoon. He then see's Mercedes coming on set in a white dress. No, not just a white dress, but a wedding dress that looked stunning on he could tell it was going to take all his willpower to stay in this room, and just watch.

Mercedes was on set ready to start. She loved the sexy short wedding dress that stopped at mid thigh with a high low silhouette, a corset back. The organza train was fun to twirl around in, and she loved the sweetheart neckline. It was sweet and sassy. It is what she felt Sam would like her in. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but it wasn't real. It was her fantasy of them, and it wasn't Sam. It was Jason playing Sam. Mercedes put her head down wondering why she is doing this.

"Hey Baby, You look stunning."

Mercedes looked up, and saw Jason in his black tux. "Wow, You don't look so bad yourself."

"I noticed you were looking a little apprehensive just when I walked up. Is that what I saw on your face?"

Mercedes looked down and sighed. "I don't know if I can do this Jason."

"Oh no you don't. You CAN do this. Remember what I said?…. Wait hold on I forgot your incentive."

Jason walks off set to bring in a full sized cutout of one Mr. Sam Evans looking sexy as hell in his yellow tux that he wore for his photo shoot for Treasure Trailz.

"Oh my god. Where did you get that?" Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Jason smiled when he saw the reaction she was having to the cutout. "I bought it online. Happy Birthday early."

"Wow he looks good." She couldn't believe how good he looked.

"Look at him. Really look at him."

Mercedes wasn't having any problems with that. "We don't have time for this we need to practice."

"No, We need you to believe I am Sam. So go head, and look at him."

Mercedes looked at the cutout. Oh god he was so sexy, how did she manage to not have sex with him?

"Think of him, and don't think of me. I am Sam."

Mercedes just focused on Sam, and wasn't really paying attention to the person that was talking, because then he was moving in front of her coming closer to her.

He pulled her into his arms, and put his lips on her cheek, then moved to her neck. She rolled her head back and looked in his eyes they were blue intense blue, not sparkling green emeralds. She almost came out of her trance, but someone said to continue with the routine. Sam looked away so she couldn't see if his eyes were still blue instead of her Sammy's eyes.

She could feel his hands moving up her sides coming so close to her breasts, and yet not touching them making her want to scream. His hands were on her shoulders pushing her back towards the wall. This is the part where it looked like he was taking her up against the wall.

Then his hands were all over her, and yet not all over her enough. She wanted more, and was about to reach for Sam when she realized she was laying in a bed on set with Jason lightly shaking her. How did she get here? When did she, or he take off the wedding dress to reveal her lace and satin sweetheart corset with lace up back and thong. Oh god Mercedes thought, a thong, shit I should have just worn regular lace bikini briefs.

"Oh my god, I lost myself."

Jason smiled. "You did great, but I think we are done for the day. A guy can only take so much. You have so much passion in you for this guy. You had me nervous at one point. He smiled at her, and shakes his head. Not really."

"Oh god what did I do?"

"No don't even worry about it. I put you in a zone, and it worked. You thought I was Sam, right?"

"Yeah I did almost to much like Sam except for your blue eyes. I almost lost it because Sam's eyes are the most beautiful green. I love them."

"Oh really?" Jason was smiling so big now.

"Oh don't get me wrong, your eyes are beautiful too." She was really making an ass out of herself.

"Don't even worry about it. When Monday comes I want you think "I got this!" it will work out. I am so positive it will work out."

"What about your blue eyes, I am not sure it will work the next time."

"It will work, trust me it will. I am so sure in fact that I just know when you look at me my eyes WILL be Sam's green eyes, but in the meantime." Jason walked over to the Sam cutout and picked it up and brought it over to Mercedes. "Take this home and focus on those green eyes you love so much."

Mercedes had to bite her lip from smiling like a crazy person. "Ok, I will although I don't know if I'll get any sleep if it is anywhere near me." Mercedes laughed nervously.

Jason gave her a quick hug told her he had to run. "See ya later, Baby." He then left.

Robin came up behind her with her robe. "Miss Jones, Here is your robe."

Mercedes hadn't realized she was still in her sexy white lingerie. "Oh my god, I am just so dazed." Mercedes put's the robe on. Looks up to see Artie on his way over to her.

"Damn Girl, That was smokin' hot. I think this video is gonna be epic.

Mercedes smiled "Yeah Jason said I did a good job. I hope the video turns out to be epic. I am counting on it to be big."

"Oh it's going to be big alright, I am sure it will be."

"Ok Artie, I will see you on Monday." Mercedes walks past Artie going the opposite direction of her dressing room stops, and picks up her Sam cutout. "Don't even say it, Artie."

Artie just watched her walk away, and when she was out of site he went into his office where Sam was.

"Sam are you still in here?" Artie saw Sam sitting in the chair right next to the two way mirror, and couldn't make out his expression.

"Oh wow, Artie. She is so beautiful I can't even think right now. Sam just looked dazed

"Did you like it?

"I liked a lot of it. I didn't really like Jason touching her that way though. I liked the dance it was so sexy, but I noticed he never kissed her on the lips, Why?"

"She helped with choreographing the dance, and as far as no kissing on the lips, well that's both Mercedes, and Jason. They feel it is to personal for them to do to each other while rehearsing . I think they were going to do it for the actual video filming, so I guess that will be all up to you."

Sam smiled "Oh there will be kissing, and I really liked the way she looked at my cutout, and then the way she took it with her when she left."

Artie laughed "Yeah I thought you might like that."

Sam, couldn't believe he just saw a part of Mercedes, he had never seen before. He knew now for sure she was the one. He couldn't wait until Monday, because he was all over this dance. He'd be sure of that.

"Ok, Sam I need to go now. I have a hot date with my woman Suzie."

"Alright, Artie hope you have a nice date."

"Thanks, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee at all not even a little bit.

* * *

Chapter #3

Sam's alarm went off at 5:00am he wanted to make sure he was ready for all the rehearsing he had to do today, and wanted to be there early. He had to smile remembering watching Mercedes dance he couldn't wait to be the one she was all over. It still bothered him when Jason was touching her. She was so sexy. He wondered if she knew how totally sexy she was. She could probably have any guy she wanted including Jason, but Sam didn't want her to want JUST any guy he wanted her to want him, and ONLY him. He couldn't remember when she became his obsession. He always felt like Mercedes and him were forever, and he was ready for that now.

Jason was already in the practice room when Sam showed up.

"Hey, Sam." Jason greeted him when he walked into the room.

"Hey." Sam wanted to say something about the routine, about all the touching they did, and how long Mercedes and Jason worked on it together. He didn't want to come across as the possessive ex boyfriend, but he HAD to know where this guy really stood with Mercedes.

Jason must have read it on his face, because he just came right out and said it.

"Look, Sam. Mercedes and I have practiced the routine probably twelve times before yesterday. It is important that it looks real, and not staged."

"What about all the hands on stuff?" Sam was glad that Jason had started this conversation, because he now needed to know everything about these two.

Jason smiled sadly and sighed. "Just remember you asked for it. When I first met, Mercedes we were at a party at this club downtown, and I was pretty down. I had just lost my job as a professional dancer teaching to well known people. I got close to someone I was teaching. She told me she was dating someone. I just didn't care because I think I liked having her around I thought we connected. What she didn't tell me she was the she was dating one of the head honcho's of the company I was working with. So yeah, they fired me real quick."

"So you make it a habit of getting involved with your students?" Sam didn't like the way this was sounding.

"It isn't something I did on purpose it just happened. Anyway, I was pretty messed up when I met Mercedes. She had just sang a few songs at the club she sounded amazing. So we started talking, and I realized she was such a caring, and sweet person .She just let me talk about everything without judging me." "So I asked her to slow dance with me, and she said sure." "We were dancing, and I just kissed her….

Sam was in Jason's face in two strides. "What do you mean you kissed her?" His hands were balled into fists. "I should….

" Whoa calm down man! Let me finish before you decide to kick my ass. SO anyway after I pulled away I thought she maybe felt the same. So I asked her to come to my place, and she slapped me right across the face, and it was pretty hard too.

"At least that makes me feel a little better." Sam smiled his lopsided smile thinking of Mercedes slapping Jason.

Jason just continued "Anyway, after I was trying to gain some of my dignity from just being slapped she said, now this is a direct quote."

"_Oh Hell To The No! You did not just kiss me, and then ask me over to your place." _

Jason had to smile remembering that time. "Anyway she told me she was saving herself. I asked what she was saving herself for, not really understanding what she was meaning. She told me she hadn't been with anyone, and she wouldn't until she was married. Then it all became clear to me, and I was stunned. Woman just don't do that anymore, and here I was talking to one. She was talking about what she wanted, and I wasn't it. I could clearly see that."

Sam let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Then what happened?" He needed to know everything that happened.

"She told me I wasn't her type, so I asked her what her type was, and she said HER type is very specific, and there was only one person she knew of that was her type."

Sam stood quietly waiting for the rest he was sure to come.

"Well I felt pretty shitty, and apologized over, and over to her, and she finally forgave me. I told her everything I just told you about me losing my job and…."

"Let me guess she offered you a job as her choreographer?" Sam could just see Mercedes doing that to help someone out. She was always about trying to help when she could.

"Ah yeah, how did you know?" Jason was giving Sam a strange look.

Sam smiled. "I know, Mercedes. She is always trying to help people out. That's just who she is."

"That brings us back to your first question about all the hands on stuff."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were ever going to get back to that."

"Mercedes told me about her photo shoot a year ago when her ex. producer wanted her to show more skin, and she wasn't having any part of it. She is releasing her third album now, and they wanted her to do a music video. She picked the song she wanted to do the video for. They told her it wouldn't be believable since she wont take a chance with the whole sex appeal thing, and this song she picked is really steamy, and full of sex if you haven't noticed that already."

"Oh I noticed all right. I noticed you pushing yourself all up on her against a wall, and then taking that wedding dress off her to reveal all the sexy underneath, and then laying with her in that bed." Sam was getting angrier by the minute.

"Wow, Man take it easy you need to let me finish before you blow your top."

"Fine, continue then."

"Before I go on you should know that I think she still has major feelings for you. It wouldn't matter if I stood before her naked she wouldn't care unless it was you, so there's that."

Sam smiled, he could feel some of the tension leaving him, but he had to hear the rest of this shit before he decided if he could let it go. "Ok you can finish."

"Mercedes asked me to help her with the choreography of the video, and I agreed. We had been working together for a few months at this point, and there hasn't been any romantic anything between us, and I love that about our relationship. It's honest and real. Something I haven't had much of, like ever."

"SO how did you manage to get her to be OK with you touching her? To be honest here when we were dating she had rules she made me keep. I could only touch her above the waist and on top of the clothes. That was torture for me at that time, but I respected her wishes."

"She really didn't like to be touched, fondled, kissed, or caressed, and it has been really hard for her to overcome that even though it isn't for real or anything, and we are acting. She wanted to appear more grown up, and sexy in this video. I am only doing what she has asked of me, and it has tested her limits. That's why we don't kiss on the mouth. I also have grown to look at her as someone I need to protect, and I have at different times when her fans mostly the guy ones try to grab her or touch her. I always move in their way, and make sure she makes it to the car safely.

"That makes me feel a lot better, so this thing between you and Mercedes is just a friendship thing?" Sam had to make sure.

"I hope so, she is great. I love her as a friend I couldn't have asked for a better friend then Mercedes. I also want you to know that whatever you saw yesterday was us doing our job nothing more. I am not trying to move in on Mercedes. She is already in love with someone else, and I feel that someone is you. I know I can't compete with that. I wouldn't want to, because when she gives that love to you. You aren't going to know what hit you." Jason gave Sam a knowing look.

"What? Do you mean me? Really?" Sam didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh yeah, she has it bad for you. Don't tell her I told you that though. I'll deny it. I don't need her getting mad at me." Jason was smiling, but turned serious real quick

"I will help you out though, as long as you don't hurt her again. Ok?"

"That's a deal." Sam reached out his hand to shake Jason's. "I am going to kiss her on the mouth during the video though."

"I thought you might. I didn't think if you had as strong of feelings for her as she has for you that you wouldn't want to kiss her. This should be interesting though."

Sam still didn't know how he felt about Jason, but if he was willing to help him win Mercedes he was all for that. Just then the door to the practice room opened, and in walked two ladies both dressed in wedding dresses similar to the one Mercedes wore.

"Sam I want you to meet Cassie, and Wendy they are going to help us with the video routine."

"Ok show me everything I need to do." Sam was all business now.

"I'll show you the moves with Cassie, and then you do the same move with Wendy. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I am ready." Who did he think he was talking to? He was in Glee club they would think of a dance sometime's the day before the competition.

Jason walks over to the stereo and turns on Mercedes' song.

Mercedes' voice comes over the sound system.

**_ I can feel your eyes on me_**

**_ I used to always turn and flee_**

Jason walks up to Cassie, and pulls her into his arms he lays his head on her shoulder kissing her neck all while he is gently pushing her back towards the wall.

_ **I can feel your breath on my skin**_

_**I used to be afraid to let you in**_

Jason's hands move to Cassie's waist. He then moves his hands to either side of her hips, and starts moving his hands up her body very slowly. Touching almost half of each breast.

_ **Feeling your hands slide all over my body**_

**_ Pulling me close_**

**_ Taking me away from the door I closed_**

**_Ooh ohh yeah e yeah_**

Jason lifts up Cassie, and her legs wrap around his waist. Jason started kissing Cassie below her neck moving closer to the sweetheart neckline of her dress. Sam almost felt like he shouldn't be watching this, but thought how utterly beautiful this was. It was so him and Mercedes. Cassie was apprehensive at just the right moments. Like someone would be if it was their first time. My god this song is beautiful, and she wrote it about us.

_**That's when the burning begins**_

_**That's when my yearning wins**_

Sam watched the beauty unfold in front of him. He couldn't wait to show Mercedes the love he has kept bottled up for way to long. She just had to see it they were meant to be her song proves it.

Jason was moving his hand to Cassie's back, and started to unzip her dress very slowly. Sliding the dress off her shoulders, and down her body.

_ **The first time with you**_

**_I want to stay forever in this moment with you_**

_** I can't get enough of you**_

**_Ohhh my first time with you_**

Now Cassie was bending back while Jason's arms were around her waist holding on to her. She comes back up, they are moving towards the bed. They both go through the bed scene, but Sam wasn't paying much attention, he was lost in the song, and Mercedes' voice

_ **Oh baby no one could ever be as good as you**_

**_Please say you feel it too_**

**_I wanna be so good for you_**

No one can make me yearn like you

Oh wow, Sam noticed that Cassie was now straddling Jason as the song was coming to the end.

_ **The first time with you**_

**_I want to stay in this moment with you_**

**_I can't get enough of you_**

_**Ohhh my first time with you**_

The song ended with Jason on top of Cassie kissing her one the neck.

_"_Well Sam what did you think?" Jason was walking over to him.

"Wow that is what you and Mercedes came up with? That was beautiful. When I watched you I thought of us."

Jason was pleased to hear this. "Well how about we get started, and see what you can remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's Characters.

* * *

Chapter #4

It was late Sunday morning when Mercedes woke up and decided to make herself some tea. She was making her way out into the kitchen when there he was, looking at her with those eyes. "OH GET A GRIP MERCEDES!" She said as she stormed right by the Sam cutout, and to the kitchen for some tea.

She looked at the life sized cutout of Sam for hours last night. She told herself it was all for the video, but she knew it wasn't. She missed him, but she knew letting him go at the time was the right thing to do. She just couldn't ask him to wait for her to be ready when at the time she wasn't sure she would be ready until she was thirty.

She wasn't sure that picking this song for the video was the best choice, but it was to late now. She was sure that between Artie being her film director, and Jason helping with the choreography, and playing Sam. That the video would be a hit.

Just then her phone rang. She looked and the caller ID is was Artie.

"Good Morning, Artie."

"Hey Cedes Girl, I was just calling to give you, your itinerary for the next few

weeks, and you'll need to sign it first thing Monday."

"Ok, I can do that. What's it look like?"

"Also your manager/producer has set a few things up for you as well to promote your video. He told me to tell you that you will be VERY BUSY this month."

" I understand. I can handle it."

" I know you can, at least I'll be there with you Boo." "Alright here it goes, you got a pen, and paper handy?"

"I sure do, go ahead whenever your ready."

"Please just let me get this all out before you start asking questions."

"Of course, Artie."

"#1 This MONDAY/TOMORROW: Shooting your music video."

"#2 One week later on FRIDAY: Your are going to the premiere of your video with the person who will be in your video with you." Artie hoped she didn't catch that part. He needed her to think it was going to be Jason, and since they haven't done the video yet he felt everything would be ok, because there was no going back after she signed the bottom of her itinerary.

"#3 MAJOR PHOTO SHOOTS:

1) Photo shoot, and stills for your video:

(Those will be shot during, and after your video)

2) Photo shoot for your album:

(Some will be shot during your video)

3) Photo shoot for some hair removal cream that is being put in your video:

(Some will be shot during, and after your video with their cover model)

"They are one of your major sponsors for your video, so you have to do this photo shoot with their cover guy."

"Before I tell you the final one. Let me tell you that you are a candidate for one of the Most Eligible Bachelorette / Bachelor for the magazine, Famous and Eligible."

"It features eligible famous people that ordinary people are interested in knowing about. People who read the magazine, or anyone who knows about it can vote on what Bachelorette / Bachelor they want to see together." Everyone who votes picks who they would like to see in pictures together. That's where this next photo shoot comes in. Then there is another vote for the BEST looking eligible couple, and that vote ends with that couple going on a date together at a later date."

Mercedes didn't understand how she ended up becoming a candidate for a magazine she has never heard of, but if Artie is for it then she will trust him.

"So again you have been selected to do a photo shoot with one of the eligible bachelor's, but you'll be happy to know that Jason is a candidate for the magazine as well. So lastly."

4) Photo shoot with Eligible bachelor

( Pictures with the bachelor that has been selected for you)

"You will be pretty busy, but Jason and I both will be there for you."

What Artie left out was. All of Mercedes' itinerary would all be with Sam. The hair removal lotion was Treasure Trailz, and Sam was the cover guy. He had agreed to do this photo shoot because he wanted to be with Mercedes. Sam was also a candidate for one of the bachelor's, and he was the bachelor selected to be with Mercedes. Artie smiled, all his hard work having everyone of their friends call repeatedly for them paid off.

"Artie this is crazy." "Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Look Boo, I know you can handle this. It wont be so bad. You might as well have fun while you are doing it, Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Mercedes had to admit she was a little nervous about all these upcoming photo shoots maybe she would get paired with someone she had some chemistry with, or maybe Jason. "Me an eligible Bachelorette, and famous? I wouldn't go that far."

"Boo, I love and cherish our friendship. You are one of my favorite people Girl. You are a gorgeous, talented, and a smart woman. You have just as much right to be in that magazine as all the other famous single people." "It just shows that people are interested in you, and I think they should be."

"Aww thanks, Artie." "That means a lot to me coming from you. I love and cherish our friendship as well."

"Well, Miss Famous Bachelorette it's settled. Well, I have to be going I have a few more calls to make. I'll see you tomorrow for our big day."

"Until tomorrow then, Artie."

Artie only hoped that Mercedes was still his friend after all this was out in the open.

Jason was just getting ready to leave the studio when Artie called. "Hey Artie, How are you?"

"I am good. I just got off the phone with Mercedes, and wanted to give you a call to see how Sam was doing."

"He did better then I thought. I brought in some girl dancers, and I showed him the moves."

"So do you think he is ready for tomorrow?

" Most definitely, The thing that struck me was he wouldn't kiss his dance partner the way the choreography is scripted." I asked him why because we were acting the video out, and he said that is what made him lose Mercedes the last time, and he assured me he would be ready, and that he knew when he needed to kiss her and where."

"Mercedes isn't going to know what hit her."

"I know, I am almost afraid of what she'll do once she finds out that instead of me acting like Sam it is in fact, Sam himself."

Artie told Jason how he felt the same way, but he also wanted his friends to be together. He loved them both, and knew that they were happiest when they were together. " Well, Thanks, Jason for doing this for me, and Sam. I only hope it works. I'll see you tomorrow for the big day. I better call Sam as well."

"Ok, Artie. I'll see you bright and early.

They hung up, and Artie dialed Sam's number

Sam didn't let the phone ring more then two times before answering. "Hey, Artie."

"Hey, Sam. I just wanted to give you a call, and see if everything is still ok with you. To also make sure you don't want to back out."

"Oh, no I am so ready for this I can't wait to be close to Mercedes I have been waiting almost a year for this moment. I am so happy at this moment knowing that tomorrow I'll get to be with the love of my life."

"I am glad you are happy, but I wanted to warn you this could blow up big in all our faces. When she finds out that it's you, and not Jason she could be pretty pissed off at all of us."

"I don't care, I am not going away. Besides it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together for the premiere, photo shoots, and a possible date."

"Yeah I am voting for you two all the way."

"You know what, Artie?"

"What, Sam?"

"I am going to call Mercedes."

"Wait, what? When?"

"Today, as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Sam, maybe that isn't such a great idea."

"No Artie, it's a perfect idea. I will call her and get her thinking about me. Don't worry I wont tell her I know about her video. I'll play like I don't even know."

"Don't you think maybe your rushing things a bit Sam? You'll see her tomorrow."

"Yeah, but if you are right, and she wont talk to me after she finds out I at least want to talk to her when she don't hate me. Just to hear her voice on the other end of my phone. Can't you understand that Artie?"

Artie could relate that's why he said all those things to her himself. "I understand Sam."

"So I am going to let you go, Artie. I really want to call her, and was about to when you called. I'll see you tomorrow. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Sam. See you tomorrow."

They hung up, and Sam just sat there with his phone set up to call Mercedes all he had to do was press send. He does and listens for her voice on the other end.

Mercedes was just getting out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing, so she put her robe on, and ran to pick it up, and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hey Mercedes."

She knew that voice right away. "Oh my god. Hi, Sam. How have you been?"

"I have been doing pretty good lately actually, and you?"

"Oh I am fine. What is the occasion for the call? You don't normally call me. I assume it's because of all your photo shoots and parties and things."

"Oh are you referring to that benefit that I went to with Charlie Darling? The one I told you not to worry about that nothing happened?"

"I'm not worried. Why would I be worried? We aren't together anymore, and you are FREE to date whoever you choose."

Sam could tell she was trying to act like she could care less, so he thought he would push a little bit see where she goes with it. "OH by FREE do you mean I am free to date and have sex with random ladies?"

"Umm, I guess if that's what you want to do. Sam, that's why we broke up so you didn't feel like you had to wait around for me."

"Oh ok never mind all your concerts where your lead dancer is all over you like a second skin. I think that guys hands have gotten to touch more of you then I ever did."

"Saaaam." Mercedes couldn't believe he just said that to her. Did that mean that maybe Sam was a little jealous?

"Look Mercededs."

"No you look Sam. It isn't just that sexy Treasure Trailz photographer it's the other ladies too."

"Mercedes, can I say something now?"

"Oh god I'm sorry Sammy. I was out of line. I don't have the right to say any of those things. "

" It's ok. There was only one other lady I had my picture taken with, and that was just to make her boyfriend jealous. It worked, and they are getting married soon. So she meant nothing to me."

"Still you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Mercedes, I just want you to know I have went out on a couple dates, but never went on any second dates. Also I haven't kissed, or had sex with anyone since I left New York to come to Lima."

"You haven't met the ONE yet then?" Mercedes didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Actually I have. I am going to be spending the whole day with her tomorrow."

Mercedes felt like she could just die. She waiting to long, and pushed him away to much. What did she expect? That he would come, and whisk her away making her his? You better believe it!

Ahh, Mercedes you still there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I am so happy for you! I hope she makes you very happy." Even if he waited all this time even after she let him go so he could play the field she felt that he should be with her, because Mercedes Jones wanted Sam Evans, and now he was unavailable.

"Thanks, Mercedes. Hey I am going to be in town, and would love to go out for dinner this week. Could you find time for dinner with an old friend?"

"Sam your not old, and I am going to be pretty busy coming up, and wont have much time. I am shooting my music video tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot I heard your song _The First Time With You_ a couple of weeks ago. Wow that is some song. I love it!"

"Thank you, Sam. That means a lot to me."

"I just have one question about it though. IS that song supposed to be about us Mercedes?"

Mercedes didn't know what to say. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering that's all it's a really sexy song. Ok so what song are you shooting the video for then?"

Mercedes sighed and decided to tell him. "Fine, Yes the song is about us, or what I felt we would've been like together, and to your other question the video is being shot to that very song."

"Wow, Really? I can't wait to see it."

"Well it will be out a week from this Friday." Mercedes was feeling a little hurt she had to get off the phone with him before she cried. Well, Sam I must be going there is a lot I have to do before tomorrow. It was wonderful talking to you."

"Yeah it was wonderful talking with you as well. I hope to see you very soon Bye, Mercedes."

"See ya, Sam."

Mercedes hung up the phone as one tear escaped, and slid down her cheek. OK Mercedes Jones NO MORE TEARS! You will make this video so steamy that when Sam see's it he will wish it were him in the video with her, or at least she hoped so anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 ( The Video )

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or the Character's.

* * *

Chapter #4

Sam met Jason in the studio to get last minute instructions for the phone call to Mercedes, and when he would take over for Jason.

"So when I start the count down and hand you the phone you finish it."

"Well, I've been working on an impression of you so that should help when I first start talking to her."

"Yeah go ahead and do that." Just then Arite showed up.

"Hey, You guys going over last minute details?"

"Yes we are. I think Sam is ready. I think there is no time like the present to get this show on the road. So whenever your ready for us to begin. Do you know where Mercedes is?"

"Yes she is at hair and makeup." She should be leaving there shortly to go to her dressing room to have Robin help her with her outfit."

"Well we better call her, and get this started."

"Ok, See you guys later. Oh and by the way I had her sign the itinerary/contract so she is locked in under the contract to finish all that is in the itinerary. Good luck Sam."

"Thanks, Artie."

Artie leaves the room.

"Ok, Sam here we go." Jason dials Mercedes number, and puts her on speaker.

Mercedes is on her way out of hair and makeup when she hears her phone ringing. "Hey you, Where are you at? I thought I would come by, and see you before the filming starts."

"Well, Hello to you too, Baby. I don't think it's a good idea for you to see me until we are ready to film the video. I was just calling to help get you in the zone for the video."

"Ok, if you think that is best. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to do everything to make this video super steamy, and that means with kissing, and touching, and…. Well you get the picture. Be My Sam."

"Oh? Any reason you are wanting to do things that we decided not to do, and didn't rehearse?"

"Yes, I want to make Sam squirm."

Sam's mouth about dropped to the floor when he heard her.

"Oh? Really? Why did he make you mad or something?"

"Well… Yes he called last night, and told me he "Found The ONE." "He is going to be spending all day with her today, so yeah you could say that." "I don't want to talk about it right now though. Just go ahead and get me in the zone. Just bring me Sam."

Sam couldn't believe it worked. He smiled to himself thinking oh there will be touching and kissing, and he wouldn't be the only one squirming either.

"Ok. Have it your way then. I'll see what I can do. Have you made it to your room yet?"

"Yes, I just got here."

"Ok, Mercedes. Think about a happy time with Sam where you knew you were so in love with him you thought you might burst with it."

"Hmmmm ok."

"Now from now on I want you to refer to me as Sam."

"Ok, Sam. Mercedes starts to giggle.

_OH MY GOD! _Thought Sam. _Was Mercedes giggling? Oh it was so hot to hear. OH WOW is she LIKE PURRING NOW? OH MAN it's gonna be a hell of a long, WONDERFUL day. _Sam heard Jason tell Mercedes he was going to count down from ten, and when he got to one he would sound, look, and feel like Sam. Ok Sam thought it was Showtime.

"Wait. Will you have your blue eyes or Sam's green eyes?"

"Oh, well they will be green since I am Sam. Remember? I am going to start the countdown now."

"Ok. I'm ready."

Jason starts the countdown. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six." Jason hands the phone over to Sam.

"Five, Four-

"Oh WOW you sound just like him."

"Three, Two, One. You really think so, Baby?" Sam couldn't help using the nickname Jason used for Mercedes. Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled at Sam.

"Oh wow you sound just like him. I wish you WERE him."

"Well… I am, him." Sam started reading the script Jason had wrote up for him.

"When I see you on set I will look like me, Sam that is not, Jason."

"Ok, I can't wait to see you."

"I was thinking the same thing." _That's why were so perfect for each other Sam thought._

Just then Robin knocked on Mercedes door, and told her she had Mercedes' outfit.

"I have to go, but I would love to hear you talk to me some more."

"Go get dressed. I'll see you on set."

Mercedes was on her way to set when she saw him standing by Artie. "Oh my god! He looks so good."

Robin smiled, and said "Well… Yeah!"

Mercedes looked at her assistant and smiled.

Sam walked up to Mercedes, and said. "Hey, Mercedes."

"WOW Ja…Sam." Mercedes eyes widened as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

Sam was having a hard time himself. She looked stunning in her short, sexy, revealing, wedding dress."You look so good Mercedes. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands over the clothes, and above the waist." Sam realized he slipped, but hoped she didn't notice. _Oh man she giggled again. _Sam couldn't remember Mercedes ever giggling now he has heard it twice, and he liked it. He hoped she didn't catch his slip about her rule she had for him.

"You don't have to. I want you to touch me." She grabbed him, and pulled him into a hug. "I want it to look natural."

That wasn't going to be a problem for Sam.

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP! EVERYONE NEEDS TO REPORT TO THE SET. THE VIDEO FILMING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN,AND I NEED EVERYONE IN THEIR PLACES PLEASE!"

Artie went over to Sam and Mercedes. "Ok you two this is what's going to happen. When we start filming I might say cut and hold that means you stop where you are, and stay in that position for the still photos to be taken. Then I'll say action, and you continue."

"We got it Artie." They both answered together.

"Ok you two get up there, and make this video." Artie turned to leave.

Everyone started to move towards set, and Mercedes looped her arm through Sam's. "Let's go Sammy."

Sam and Mercedes got to the places they were to start in, and waited for the filming to begin.

"OK PLACES EVERYONE. PLACES PLEASE."

Sam and Mercedes are standing next to each other waiting further instructions. They get the signal and take their places ready to begin.

The music starts. They turn to look at each other, and the fire Sam sees in Mercedes' eyes wasn't what he was expecting they were burning into him, and they haven't even started yet."

"Oh wow your eyes are just like Sam's. They look like sparkling green emeralds I remember them so well. I could get lost in them." Mercedes smiles so sweetly up at him.

Sam reaches out, and pulls Mercedes into his arms in a very sweet hug. He pulls back, and kisses her forehead then he kisses her nose.

Mercedes reaches her hands up to rest on his shoulders. She wanted him to kiss her.

_What was he waiting for? Wait! What was she thinking?_ _Oh god maybe I don't want this. It IS Jason after all_! She was going to have to tell him that she changed her mind.

Sam pulls back to look her in the eyes before he closes the distance, and kisses her. At first she seems to panic, but when Sam brushes his tongue over her lips waiting for her to let him in. She moans with a little sigh and opens up for him.

_OH GOD_, Mercedes thought _I can't believe I am letting him kiss me like this. He feels just like Sam when we kissed, but we never did thi…..OH DEAR GOD is that his tongue? What was I thinking? This has to stop! Oooh this is really good…._

Sam stops the kiss, and starts to pull away all the while keeping eye contact with Mercedes. When all of a sudden she slides her hands up to the back of his head and laces her fingers through his hair, and starts to pull him back down to her waiting lips. When they are about to kiss that's when….

"CUT AND HOLD…"

A guy comes over and is shooting pictures from every angle. "Wow you two really work well with each other. It's very convincing."

Sam and Mercedes just stood there looking into each others eyes. They didn't even notice the photographer taking up close shots… They didn't hear anything he was saying to them.

Sam couldn't believe she was pulling him back down to her lips. _OH GOD HER LIPS drove him crazy, krayzee._

"OK ACTION!"

Mercedes pulled Sam back down, so she could kiss him back. Her lips were a little timid at first. She decides she wants to do the same thing to him that he did to her, so she starts timidly touching her tongue to his lips to see if he will kiss her like before. She needed his kiss.

Sam can't believe what is happening. Mercedes is kissing him back, and wants to intensify it. Sam groans and opens his mouth to her, and…..

"CUT AND HOLD." You can continue to kiss if you like just don't pull away."

Mercedes' hands are in Sam's hair holding him to her. Still kissing him with no signs of stopping.

"ACTION!"

Mercedes and Sam pull apart and look into each others eyes.

"CUT AND HOLD."

Mercedes and Sam just stare at each other breathing heavy.

"ACTION!"

Sam takes the one step that separated them, and starts with light kisses on her lips down to her neck. Mercedes sucks in a deep unsteady breath, as he makes his way down her chest kissing her bare skin until he gets to the top of her lowcut dress. By this point Mercedes has bent back a little, so when Sam looks up from the valley between her covered breasts Mercedes almost screams with need.

Sam pulls her to him and reaches behind her to unzip her dress . _Thank God wardrobe sewed in a zipper I don't think I could have undone laces. _He lets the dress start to fall down her body, and Sam is in awe. _God she is the most beautiful woman in the world!_

Mercedes looks down as her dress slips off her body leaving her standing there in her lace and satin corset. She keeps her head down afraid to look him in the eye, but he places a finger under her chin and lifts it so she is looking at him again. His eyes seemed to just put her into a trance. Mercedes knew what she had to do.

Sam was having a hard time remembering the choreography with her standing there looking 100% sexy.

Mercedes reaches out to put her hands on the lapels of his tux jacket pulls him forcefully to her.

Sam can't take it anymore and wispers in her ear. "You have know idea what you are doing to me." Then starts kissing her neck.

Mercedes replies with "I bet it's pretty close to what your doing to me."

Sam wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her up against him and kisses her full on, and she meets him all the way. He starts moving her backward towards the wall and once she is up against it.

She has her hands on his bare chest moving up to the tux jacket to push it off his shoulders. She takes in the view, and is having a hard time finding any of Jason in this person in front of her.

Just then Sam's hands move down to her ass, and lift her up as she wraps her legs around him. Sam starts kissing her again.

"CUT AND HOLD!"

The click, click, click of the camera didn't seem to bother them as they were in their own world.

"ACTION!"

Sam and Mercedes continued the routine although neither one of them was sure any of the dancing put of the routine was coming out. They both hoped so.

Mercedes legs slid back down to the floor, but he still has her up aginst the wall, and starts to move his hands on either side of her body touching over half of her breasts. He bends his head and kisses each one thru the fabric of her lace corset. Making Mercedes want to scream.

He pulls aways from her, but takes her hand and they start walking towards the bed. Sam stands at the foot of the bed, and Mercedes is in front of him then all of a sudden she pushes him backward and he lands on the bed looking sexy as hell. He sits up smiling his lopsided smile she loves, and reaches for her.

"CUT AND HOLD!"

Sam could see the photographer snapping pictures.

"ACTION!"

Sam takes Mercedes hand and pulls her on top of him. _OK FOCUS SAM, FOCUS! Oh god I want this so bad with her , and here we are in a room full of people acting out Mercedes' fantasy of us, and it was SOME fantasy. _One that he wanted to make a loved her body on top of his. While she was straddling him he was supposed to fondle her a bit more well he wasn't having any trouble with that. His hands were on her breasts, and then on her hips. Sam could think of another part of her he wanted see and kiss without her damn clothes on. _OH HELL SAM FOCUS!_ _HELL HE wanted to kiss every inch of her!_

Mercedes climbed onto Sam and was straddling him. _OH GOD MERCEDES_ _This is Jason not Sam_… As she slid her hands up his chest. _I have never felt this way_, _And I know it isn't Jason I am feeling it for, it's Sam, OH BOY I am in trouble. I am so loving his hands on my breasts. _

"CUT AND HOLD!"

OH god are they taken pictures of us with his hands on me this way, and me ENJOYING IT? At this point I don't care.

"ACTION"

Sam pulls Mercedes down for a deep kiss.

"CUT AND HOLD!"

That was fine with Mercedes. She liked it when they said cut and they were kissing.

Sam could kiss her forever and never get tired of it. He wasn't thinking and reached his hands around to grab her ass, and she only moaned.

OH MAN I can't believe his hands are on my ass. I CAN'T believe I LIKE his hands on my ass. OH HELL I LOVE his hands on ALL OF ME!

"ACTION!"

"Oh no we were supposed to cut and hold." Mercedes whispered to Sam.

"I don't care. A guy can only take so much."

Sam seized Mercedes' mouth again. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over on top of her. He pulled away and just stared at her for what seemed like forever. He could here the camera's clicking.

Mercedes didn't want this fantasy to end ever. She wanted Sam for herself. _Oh WOW he is looking at me with those bedroom eyes of his, and if he asked I think I MIGHT go with him if he should ask._ She could hear the clicking of the camera's, but didn't care because he looked like he felt the same way.

Sam's head moves down to Mercedes. She closes her eyes waiting for the kiss.. When he kisses her so sweetly she thought she would die from it.

"CUT THAT'S A WRAP!"

* * *

HAHAHA You all will have to wait until the next chapter for the outcome. Hope You will enjoy it.

I want to send a HUGE THANK YOU to the very wonderful reviews. You know who you are. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its character's, but if I did….., but I don't

* * *

Chapter #6

Mercedes couldn't tell if she heard Artie say cut, but she wasn't ready for this to be over yet. Then when Sam… _OH GOD Jason_ starts to pull away from her she just keeps her eyes closed afraid to look him in the eye after everything they just did.

" Ahh Mercedes… Artie said Cut." Sam just looked at Mercedes waiting for her to open her eyes, but she didn't.

OK Mercedes you need to get out of the Sam zone it is Jason that is STILL on top of you saying your name, but why the hell does he sound like Sam?

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?

OK EVERYONE TAKE A BREAK FOR LUNCH, BUT BE BACK HERE IN TWO HOURS FOR THE PHOTOSHOOTS. IF YOU ARE APART OF THAT SUCH AS PHOTOGRAPHERS. THAT ARE HERE FOR THEIR STILLS FOR: THE VIDEO, THE ALBUM, AND LASTLY TREASURE TRAILZ HAIR REMOVAL.. THAT PHOTOGRAPHER HAD TO LEAVE FOR AN EMERGANCY, SO THEY ARE SENDING ANOTHER ONE IN HIS PLACE. SEE YOU ALL BACK HERE IN TWO HOURS! THANKS FOR YOU COOPERATION."

Someone was shaking Mercedes.

_"_Mercedes, you ok?"

"No, I'm not actually. Why do you still sound like Sam?"

"Ahhh, well open your eyes, and you'll find out why."

Mercedes takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. What Mercedes sees when she opens them baffles her.

"Ok, Why do you STILL look like Sam?"

"Hmmm, That's not to hard to figure out. It's because I AM SAM.."

"Oh you aren't even funny Jason. Come on get me out of this zone."

"I'm not Jason. I mean really Mercedes you couldn't tell it was me?"

"NO, because you put me in that Sam zone."

"Oh no this isn't a zone I am really here, and I really just did all that with you, but I'll have to say I can't wait until our actual first time."

"OH HELL TO THE…Just then Artie comes over to talk to them.

"Hey, Boo you two were HOT! This video is gonna be epic."

"Artie will you please tell Jason to get me out of my hypnotic state that he has put me in."

"Umm, Hold the phone. You think he is Jason still? Wow the way you two were going at it I thought you knew it was Sam."

"Sam?"

"Ah yeah that's me." Sam smiled sweetly at her waiting for all hell to break loose.

"OH no way. Where's Jason then?"

Artie dialed someone on his phone. "Yep the video was hot…. Yeah she is asking for you….. I think you need to get down here ASAP!"

Mercedes looked up at what appeared to be Sam and said "Let me up."

"Oh sorry, Look Mercedes let me explain what happened."

"No Sam, Maybe I better do it."

Mercedes looked from one to the other.

"Look Boo, it all started when one of Sam's…..

"Ok I am here." Jason says while walking up to the bed where Mercedes was sitting on the edge looking like she was about to pass out. "I was in the studio practicing a routine- Hey, Baby you ok?"

"What the hell are you three trying to do to me?"

Artie speaks up frist. "Let us start at the beginning ok?"

"Fine, but it had better be good."

Sam spoke up first. "Mercedes, last Thursday a friend of mine was trying out here to play me he found out after asking around who he was supposed to be acting like, and the other models told him Sam Evans. So he decided not to tryout, and called me to let me know what was up. I wouldn't have cared, but you were in it. I called Artie, and demanded he let me play the role of well…. Me."

"You had no right to do that."

"Actually I did since I am in fact, Sam Evans."

"But I don't come right out and say that it's you."

Artie stopped them. You two can finish when I have said what I want to say. OK, Boo. You were so unhappy with all them other models, and when Sam called I thought is was a great idea, and I always felt bad for agreeing with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine saying you two never had chemistry when you dated in high school, or that know one really saw it. I saw it though, when you two sang to each other, and at prom, or when you two were hiding it I still saw it. I even saw it when you were dating Shane, and Sam came back, and was fighting for you, and he won too. Didn't he? I saw it when we were in New York you two were so happy together. So I then got Jason on board and he taught Sam all the choreography."

"OH I see you all thought of everything." Mercedes didn't even let Jason say anything. She stood up, and motioned to Robin to bring her robe.

"Mercedes you still have to come back for the photo shoots." Artie said afraid she would try and leave.

"I know Artie, but in the mean time I don't think I want to see any of you until I have to." Mercedes puts her robe on, and walks back to her dressing room. Once inside she allows herself five minutes to cry, and then she is done for today until she can cry in the privacy of her own home.

Sam looked at Artie. "You said I could finish, but now she is leaving, and I wont get to tell her everything I want to say."

"Yes you will. She has to come back for the photo shoots, and you two can talk while you are doing that, and she wont be able to run to her dressing room then."

"Ok, Artie." Sam puts his head down.

"It will work out Sam. Just give her time to cool off."

"You ok?" Robin came over and hugged Mercedes while she cried. After giving Mercedes her five minutes, Robin pulled back to say. "Ok now we move forward. It will work out. I know you don't want to hear this, but you two were smoking hot! I thought everyone should have just left you two alone, because you two are beautiful together. WOW Girl!"

Mercedes smiled at her assistant. "You are so sweet. I am just so confused."

"What are you confused about? Maybe I can help."

"Well this is gonna sound CRAZY, but when it was happening I saw Sam, but in the back of my head I knew it was Jason, so since I let who I thought was Jason do things to me I have never let anyone do. Does that mean I have an attraction to Jason too?"

"I don't think so, you were calling him Sam. When you did your dress rehearsal with Jason you said you lost yourself, but he never kissed you, or touched you like Sam did today. When you were with Jason it was still hot, but it lacked something hmmm…. OH it lacked passion, and love, but that's just my opinion.

Just then there was a knock on the door. " OK, Baby we need to talk like NOW!"

Mercedes sighed, and Robin went to open the door. "Hi, Jason"

"Hello, Robin. Could you give us some time please?"

"Sure, I was on my way out to get us something to eat anyway. Would you like your usual Miss Jones?"

"Yes please. Oh and by the way thanks, Robin."

"Anytime. Would you like anything Jason?"

"No thanks."

Robin closed the door and left leaving Jason and Mercedes alone.

"First before we start I need to know if you are ok?"

"Well I am confused, embarrassed, and pissed off."

"Well you have every right to be. I wanted to come here and talk to you alone, so you can feel free to say whatever you want. First off I would like to explain my part in this."

"Ok."

"Then we will address your issues. Ok?"

Mercedes just nodded her head.

"Ok first of all I think Sam is a really good guy, and I think he mirrors what you feel for him. We will get into that more later now back to the beginning. Last Thursday when Artie told me that Sam wanted to play HIMSELF. I was a little apprehensive at first, because of you being hurt like you were. I talked to Artie for a long time, and he told me the history you and Sam had, and how could I not know you had feelings for him. You only cried on my shoulder almost every other night when you missed him. I decided to agree to it."

"You guys should have asked me first."

"Yes I know. Anyway, I met Sam, and I talked to him, and told him I didn't want him to hurt you again, and he agreed saying that he loved you. So that was Thursday, and Artie let him watch us rehearse together, and the next day Sam showed up ready to kill me for putting my hands on you."

Mercedes had to smile. "Why is that?"

"Oh he said something about me taking advantage of you, and he hated all the hands on stuff. It took me almost and hour and a half of trying to calm him down enough to tell him about our own history, and the time I Kissed you."

"Oh, you told him that?"

"Yeah, and almost got punched too. He said he didn't want anyone taking advantage of you like what happened to him with the one photographer lady."

"Yeah that woman is a piece of work. She is the reason I decided to let him go so he could be free to live life without me holding him back. What? He almost punched you? Why?"

" Yes he did a few times I think. He obviously didn't like you letting him go, and didn't like all the hands on stuff I was doing to you. Anyway back to what we were talking about. SO I called two very sexy dance partners for us, and they were dressed in something similar to what you wore, and he wasn't even taken by it. I showed him the kisses on my partner that I wanted him to do, but he wouldn't kiss his partner. He said that's the reason I lost Mercedes the last time, and I am not doing it again. HE then told me he knew when and where to kiss you."

"He said that?"

"Yeah he said that. Ok now lets deal with your issues. I understand why your pissed, but you wouldn't have done it if you would have known it was Sam, and Sam was the best person to play himself. Don't you think? I watched the video before I came here to see you, and it is FANTASTIC. WOW you two have so much chemistry it is smoking hot. You said you were confused, why is that?"

"Well… All that time I was filming the video I was thinking of Sam, but telling myself it was you, and I was scared that maybe um well…. Maybe I have feel….."

"Oh I see. Ok let me try something, and don't freak out on me ok?"

"Ok. What are yo…..

Jason smashed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss. When he pulled away from her and said. "Well did you feel anything when I kissed you?" He was grinning at her.

"OH HELL NO! I didn't feel a thing. Yuck that was gross. Like kissing my brother!"

"Well you didn't need to go that far, gross really?"

Mercedes was laughing now. "No not really, but thanks there were no tingles, and I know all I need to know now."

"As far a being embarrassed. Why? You are so sexy, and when you were with Sam you two were fantastic. So is it safe to say you forgive me?

"Yes, your lucky that your one of my really good friends. Thanks, Jason." Mercedes gets up and hugs him. "I'm still pissed off at Sam though. I don't think I am ready for a relationship with him again. I am not sure I have the right feelings towards him right now."

"Well I think you should give Sam a chance. He is a nice guy and he is crazy about you, and you are crazy about him too."

"Who's friend are you anyway?"

" Yours of course, but I have gotten to know him and he is a really good guy.

"Of course you're going to say that." Mercedes shakes her head, and rolls her eyes at Jason.

"Hmmm well I got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well I am gonna ask you some trivia questions, and if your answers match the right answers that I already know, and your answers are the same for more then half the questions then you have to do something that I ask. Ok?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am?"

"You are so funny you think I don't know what your doing?"

"OH, you don't want to play my trivia game? Are you afraid you'll have to do what I say for once?"

"Fine have it your way."

"Ok great. I'll make it even easier for you. The ones I know for sure you wont need to answer out loud because I already know the answers to most these questions so if I don't know the answer I'll ask you to say it. Ready?"

Mercedes nods her head. Not really sure what he had in store for her.

"Ok I'll start as far back as I know."

" #1 Who were you referring to when you told me you had a very specific type? "

Mercedes was about to say something when Jason said "I told you I will tell you when I don't know the answer."

" #2 Who were you crying over during most of your tour? "

"You are so mean. I can't even believe your doing this to me."

"Ahh but I am just getting started."

" #3 Who did you write a song about? Hmm that's a tough one isn't it? "

"Oh Hel….

"Nope no talking I know these answers. Hmmm so what's that now? Oh yeah 3 for 3."

" #4 Who did you want to make squirm with all the sexy in this video? "

"OH you are so going to get it. This is not even funny."

" #5 Who do you talk about ALL THE TIME? "

"Oh now your just being rude, and I don't talk about him all the time."

"I am not. I am trying to make you see what everyone else sees, and yes you do."

" #6 Who was the life sized cut out of that I bought you that you couldn't take your eyes off of on Thursday? Don't worry. You don't have to answer that I witnessed it. Oh yeah, and so did can you guess who I am gonna say? That's right Sam saw you drooling all over him."

"Oh no you are not even being nice anymore. I don't think I like you anymore."

"You lie, you still love me. Now where were we oh yes we are 6 for 6. Oh Baby this isn't looking good for you."

"I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this."

" #7 Who was on the phone listening when you said you wanted to pull all the stops out and kiss and touch and make him squirm?" OH shoot you might not know that one, but I am sure you can guess."

"OH HELL NO! You did not let him listen to our conversation."

"Wait I'm not done there is more."

"There can't be anymore."

" #8 Who is it you are madly in love with? "

" #9 Who is it that is madly in love with you?"

"This is that last one now."

"Thank god I don't think I can handle this anymore."

" #10 Who is it you want to spend the rest of you life with? You answer this one because I want to hear you say it."

" Fine I'll say it. It's Sam. It's not like it's gonna change anything though."

"Then why are you fighting it? He already told me he isn't going to let you run away this time, and he isn't going to let you case him away either.

"I don't know. I know I want to be with him, but I don't think I am ready for well um you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah I know what you mean, and seeing you two together today.. I think it's a matter of time."

"Yeah when I am married, and I don't think Sam is willing to wait that long for me."

"That's where your wrong my sweet friend. I think you need to go out there and make Sam YOUR guy. Show him that waiting for you is the best thing, and when the time comes, and you two get married or you don't, and decide to BE together then you know you were sure you were both ready." You could also make him work for it. That could be fun too. Just a thought. I'll tell you when I want you to do whatever I ask since all of my trivia questions were answered with the same answer like I said they would be."

Mercedes smiled at her friend "Yeah I think your right. I WILL make him work for it, and when he gets tired of waiting for me, and gives up, and leaves maybe then I will be able to get over him, or worse fall more in love with him if that's even possible. Yeah go ahead think of whatever you want I can hardly wait to find out what it is."

"That's my, Baby." What Jason didn't tell Mercedes was he wasn't rooting for her this time. He was rooting for Sam all the way.

There was a Knock on the door. "Miss Jones, I have your lunch."

Jason went over and opened the door for Robin. "Come in Robin."

"Thanks." Robin walks in with their lunch.

"Well ladies I am going to leave you now. I will be around for the photo shoots. See ya Baby."

"Bye, Jason."

Mercedes and Robin ate their lunch with mild conversation nothing really that interesting. There was a knock on her door. "Hey Boo can I come in?"

"Sure, Artie come in."

Artie makes his way over to them and asks Mercedes if she has forgiven him yet.

"Of course I have, Artie. I am still a little pissed, but I will get over it. Jason explained everything to me."

"That's good. Did he tell you about the Treasure Trailz photographer?"

"Treasure Trailz? What about them?"

"Well they are one of your photo shoots they were your BIG sponsor for your video."

"Wait, What did you just say? That they are my BIG sponser? WHY Artie? After what that photographer did to Sam?"

"Well let me explain from the top. Sam quit Treasure Trailz after that photo shoot where Charlie Darling kissed him, and then we all went our separate ways. Sam found out he was under contract, and had to go to that benefit, and she was all over him which he didn't like, and was about to leave when he met the owner of Treasure Trailz, and he asked Sam why he quit. Sam explained everything to him right down to the part where you felt the need to see him free."

"Oh. Why would he tell him that?"

"I think Sam blamed her for losing you. Anyway the owner asked Sam if he would still do photo shoots for some ads as long as he promised Sam that Charlie wouldn't be the photographer, so Sam agreed."

"So what's this have to do with them and my video?"

"Since they are a sponsor they wanted a photo shoot with you and their new cover guy. I think his name was Dominic Bruno, but Sam found out, and called the owner and now Sam will be posing with you."

"Praise God for that." Mercedes was relieved she wouldn't have to pose with some stranger.

"Well while you, and Sam were shooting the video they had a photographer named Don Smith here taking pictures, but they need stills in a different setting today, and that guy had to leave for an emergency, so they called in another photographer, and as of an hour ago Charlie Darling was here to shoot the photos of you, and Sam."

"OH HELL TO THE NO! I will rip her face off for what she did to Sam."

Artie had to smile because Mercedes was always so protective of everyone she cared about, and it also showed she still cared for Sam. "I knew you still cared about him. Sam isn't real happy about it either. He has been on the phone for the last hour trying to get rid of her, but it don't look good, and the photos need to be taken."

"Fine then lets do them. Robin I need to get into my outfit that I need to wear for the Treasure Trailz photo's."

"Ok Miss Jones, I'll go get them."

"Boo, Thanks for making this a lot easier on me. Now I need to see if Sam is still going to shoot these photos with them since she's here."

"Artie? Tell Sam, I will be there." Mercedes didn't ever really get possessive over a guy before. Not even that time when Puck and her kinda sorta dated, and her and Santana almost had a smack down. Sam was a different story. I'll show that twit that I am the one Sam wants Mercedes thought to herself.

Artie smiled knowing full well Mercedes was in protective mode. "Alright, Boo."

Artie made his way to the set where he saw Sam pacing back and forth talking on the phone.

"No, Martin you said I wouldn't have to work with her… Yes I'll be with someone else… Yes, but you said I wouldn't have to. …I wont go to another benefit with her or anything then."

Artie walked up to Sam and and held up a sign that said.

MERCEDES SAID SHE IS GETTING READY TO DO THE TREASURE TRAILZ PHOTO SHOOT WITH YOU SO BE READY!

Sam smiled, and sighed "Ok, fine Martin I'll do it, but I wont do another one with her, or I am out." Sam hung up the phone.

"Hey, Artie. Is that true? Is Mercedes really going to come out and do all the shoots today? With me?"

"Yes, Sam. She is still pissed off at you though."

"I figured she would be. We never really got to talk at all after the video."

"That's ok Sam I think Jason was pleading your case with her over her lunch."

"Really? Well I'll have to thank him." Sam couldn't wait to see Mercedes, and when he did he knew he would truly be at his happest.

* * *

More Mercedes, and Sam togetherness in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or it's characters unfortunately..

Also I would like to thank the VERY WONDERFUL PEOPLE that have given me such nice reviews. I think you all are the BEST. Thanks for making me feel welcome, and giving me incentive to continue to write. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I might add another Samcedes story in the future, but this story is pretty much taking all my time. I want it to be the best, and don't want to take away from it. Thanks again…. ;o)

* * *

Chapter #7

Sam and Artie were talking about Mercedes doing the photo shoot with Sam when Charlie Darling came up to them.

"Well Hello, Sam. It's been awhile since we've gotten to work together. I haven't got to see you since the benefit."

"Well, It hasn't been long enough for me." Sam started to walk away when Charlie stopped him.

"You seem a little cold. I brought some incentive to get you in the mood."

Artie spoke up then. "Hold the phone. You think you need to get someone here to get Sam in the mood? Believe me that wont be necessary just wait until Mercedes gets out here."

Charlie was already signaling for two sexy models to come on to set. Each one of them grabs one of Sam's arms and backs him up to the bed on set.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I am showing you how good it could be with someone who compliments you as a sexy man. You don't need, or want to have your pictures taken with that ex girlfriend of yours. You know. The one that wont have sex with you. She is a prude, and not worth wasting your time on."

"You don't know anything about Mercedes, and me."

"Well I know she never had sex with you."

"Sex isn't everything, and I STILL LOVE HER."

"Oh? I don't see how you can come across as sexy with her if you two have never even been intimate with each other."

"Maybe you should've watched the music video, and did your homework , because Sam and Mercedes were smokin hot intimate WITHOUT having sex." Artie was as pissed as Sam was.

Charlie just laughed. "Well would your sweet innocent Mercedes let you ram your tongue down her throat for a photo? Because that's the kind of stuff we need here."

"I don't see how that is relevant since Treasure Trailz is a hair removal cream."

"It needs to be SUPER sexy, and you ramming your tongue down a girl's throat while she is putting her hands all over your chest, and pulling you to her as if she can't get enough of your hairless chest against her is what we need here, and I don't think your sweet innocent ex has what it takes to be quite honest here."

Sam was trying to disengage his arms from the two girl models. "I am not taking picture's with anyone, but Mercedes. Do you not understand?"

Artie walked away and dialed Mercedes number. She answered before the first ring had finished.

"I am about there. What's up?"

"Well the minx has called two female models, and they are all over Sam."

"Don't worry, Artie I got this."

"Ok ladies, I think you are gonna need to hold him there while I come over and demonstrate the kind of kissing I want from Sam."

"I don't think so. You aren't ever going to kiss me again….."

All of a sudden Mercedes was standing in front of Sam.

"You two need to get the hell off MY SET!"

"Who are you?" One of the girls stammered.

"I am the one that Sam is going to- All of a sudden Sam was up, and pulling Mercedes into his arms, and kissing her quite thoroughly. Sam pulled his mouth from Mercedes, and smiled down at her. Ummm wow you didn't even let me finish what I was going to say."

"I figured you were going to say I was going to ram my tongue down your throat, so instead of you wasting your breath saying it I thought I would just go ahead and do it. Have I ever told you I love kissing you?"

"Ummm I don't really know what to say to that right now."

Just then Artie came up to them. "Sam you need to go get changed into your outfit."

That's when Sam noticed what Mercedes was wearing. His mouth dropped open, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Merecedes saw how Sam was reacting to her purple, velvet, very low cut corset top, and her skin tight black jeans with her black stilettos .

"COME ON SAM! Snap out of it. The sooner you get changed the sooner you can get a better view of Mercedes' all to revealing outfit. DAMN Girl! You make it hard to just want to be your friend."

"NOOO ARTIE! Your not ever going to get your chance with her not if I have my say." Sam shook his head to try and clear it. "I better go. I'll hurry though." Sam looked back at Mercedes. "Wow"

"So you're the girl My Sam can't seem to get out of his system."

"YOUR SAM? I don't think he was EVER YOURS."

Charlie walked up to Mercedes, and stood right in front of her, and looked her up and down making Mercedes feel creeped out. "I don't really know what he ever saw in you, but did he tell you that we kissed that night when I was taking picutres of him? He was half naked and I had my hands all over his chest. Did he tell you that?"

"OH he told me how you kissed him, and he felt awful after you forced yourself on him. You must be very proud of yourself. Throwing yourself at a nineteen year old who told you he LOVED HIS GIRLFRIEND, and THAT girlfriend was ME."

"You don't know anything about me."

"OH really? I don't think your to hard to figure out. You can't find a man of your own so you go, and treat a good guy like Sam, like he is a piece of meat for you to chew on until you set your sites on your next victim, but what you didn't expect was for Sam to quit Treasure Trailz because of you, and how you freaked him out."

"Yeah well if you feel so strongly for Sam why did you let him go? Is it because you knew you couldn't be what he needed? Like I could. I can give him everything he wants."

Mercedes got in Charlie's face. "You'll never be what Sam needs or wants, because Sam wants me, even if I don't want to have sex right now. While your shooting your pictures I want you to watch the way Sam is with me, and you think about if he was ever that way with you. I'm guessing no. Also it isn't staged, or forced upon him either."

"You two aren't even together anymore, and you don't want him anyway, so you should just let Sam come to me since I know how to take care of a man, unlike you."

Mercedes lunged at Charlie grabbing hand fulls of her hair. "You are a skank, and someone should beat you down." All of a sudden Mercedes was being pulled from the photographer, but not before Mercedes' hand reached out and slapped her.

"Hey Baby, Calm down. It's going to be ok. Sam will never be with someone like her. Not when he has someone else he wants more." Mercedes was let go of.

"Why is it she has all the guys jumping at the chance to protect her?" Charlie was saying as she made her way to her camera, and the two models that had been kicked off set by Mercedes.

Mercedes looked up to see Jason. "She is awful, and I couldn't help it. She totally deserved what I gave her. I only wish you wouldn't have pulled me off her. I don't care who Sam wants to be with. I just don't think she is the right one for him."

Shhh Baby, Sam don't want her, and you know it. I think he has made it pretty clear who he wants, and that is….. Jason was cut off by someone coming up behind them

"Miss Mercedes Jones." Sam finished Jason's sentence, Sam came up to them, and smiled down at Mercedes. "Wow, Do you know how hot that was seeing you lunge at her in MY honor?"

"Mercedes smiled at Sam. I wasn't doing it for your honor." She took in what Sam was wearing and her heart raced he was wearing a tux jacket it was black velvet with purple lapels that matched her top, and he didn't have a shirt on underneath it, because it hung open showing his wonderful abs, and he had on black pants to go with everything. He matched her perfectly. Then she noticed Sam was talking to her again.

"Oh yeah that's right you were claiming me as your guy right? You had to set her straight, right? Let her know that YOU Mercedes Jones, are the only one that can "TAKE CARE" of me right?"

"Sam, I think your reading to much into it. You're my friend and I was just trying to protec…. Mercedes was cut off by Sam's lips.

When Sam finally pulls away from Mercedes he says. "That's bull and you know it. You want me just as bad as I want you."

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it right now, we have to start the phoot shoot."

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO I NEED SEXY. NOT LIKE THERE IS EVEN A CHANCE THAT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PULL THIS OFF!" Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, She needs sexy. She don't think we can do sexy. She didn't see our little video….

"Sam shut up and just kiss me."

Sam smiled at Mercedes. "I think you like me kissing you too, or is it you like it when I ram my tongue down your throat?"

"Sam…."

"Ok." Sam placed his lips on Mercedes' in a very sweet teasing kiss.

Mercedes could have screamed. Why was he kissing her like this? Why wasn't he really kissing her like before? It was just a very sweet kiss, but made her want more. A WHOLE LOT MORE! When he pulled his lips from Mercedes' she was dazed, but could hear him telling the photographer that he would like to demonstrate the kinds of kisses he has given, and been given so she wasn't confused in the future. All while he was still holding Mercedes close.

Charlie Darling was a little bitter when she replied with a "I could care less. Why would I care anyway? I know what a man wants."

"You don't know what I want though, so pay attention, because this should show you I am not interested in anyone, but my Mercedes."

#1 He kisses Mercedes on the forehead, and then the cheek, and a light peck on the lips. "These are kisses that I call the Sweet Kiss of Love one of these could be given to family or close friends.

#2 He tells Mercedes to advance on him and kiss him. She does as he asks and Sam just kisses her back like a reflex. Mercedes felt nothing in that kiss. "This kiss is what I call the Unwelcomed Surprised Kiss. One that I don't like, and I have only gotten one of those, and that was from you Ms. Darling. Not a kiss I ever want again"

#3 He kisses Mercedes on mouth, but don't open his mouth, but it is a really sweet almost teenaged kiss, and when they pull away they look at each other and smile shyly. "This kiss I call the Sweet First Kiss. I have shared this kiss with my teenage girlfriends, and the first kiss I ever shared with Mercedes.

#4 He kisses Mercedes with opened mouth, but no tongue. OH MY GOD Mercedes thought I am gonna scream if he keeps this up. This kiss I call the I Still Love You Kiss. One I have only really given to one woman, and that was Mercedes.

#5 He kisses Mercedes and pushes his tongue into her mouth causing Mercedes to wrap her hands around his neck. He pulls away, and smiles at Mercedes. This kiss I call the I Want You So Bad Kiss. Also only given to Mercedes.

#6 He pulls Mercedes up against him and she puts her hands on his chest she puts her head down a little shy all of a sudden, but Sam pushes up her head so their lips meet. His tongue slides past her lips and into her mouth where their tongues did their own dance, he went so far back she thought she would pass out from it, but he pulls away, and looks into her eyes, and speaks. "This kiss I call the I WILL GET YOU BACK KISS or it could be called the Ramming My Tongue Down Your Throat Kiss. One I have only shared with Mercedes, and man I like it very much."

Oh, Well that is all very well, but we need hands on stuff too.

Sam smiled, and said. "You just take the pictures, and we'll do the rest."

Mercedes pushed herself away from Sam a bit. She had to put distance between them, because he was knocking down all her walls she had safely put up around her heart.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked pulling Mercedes up against him again.

"We don't need to be all on top of each other do we?"

Sam smiled at Mercedes. "There isn't any place I would rather be then all on top of each other with you."

"Sam come on. This isn't going to happen between us."

"Why not?"

"I don't want a relationship right now. I am working on my career, and I am still bitter that you got Artie to let you be in my video."

"I only did it because I love you Mercedes, and you love me too, and you know it."

"Sam we can't do this. We broke up, and besides you didn't even date anyone since we broke up, so how do you know you haven't found the right one yet?"

They posed for some pictures with Mercedes' hands on his chest, and then pulling his jacket off of his shoulders, and then placing her hands on his chest from behind. This causing Sam to suck in his breath because her chest was pressed up against his back, and Sam broke the contact turned around and growled.

"I already found the right one for me, and she is standing in front of me telling me that I don't know that I found the right one yet. Why don't you want me Mercedes? I can only think of one woman I want to BE WITH in every since of the word, and that someone is you. Sam grabbed Mercedes, and pulled her up against his body and said. Tell me you don't want me too, Mercedes."

Mercedes couldn't think with his body next to hers, and now he was kissing her neck and moving down her cleavage. He looks up at her, and makes eye contact with her when he actually runs his tongue down the cleavage of her breasts. Mercedes's head rolls back, and she moans. As soon as the moan leaves her lips she realizes her mistake. Sam pulls away from her only to look her in the eyes.

"Sam, please."

"Please what, Mercedes?"

"I don't want…" Mercedes looks away because she knows what she is about to say isn't the truth. "To be with you, Sam."

Sam puts his hands on either side of Mercedes face and forces her to look him in the eyes. "You lie Mercedes, and you know it. That's why you wont look me in the eye. You want me just as bad as I want you, and when your ready I'm going to be waiting."

"Oh, you are so sure of yourself now, are you?" Mercedes tries to pull away her anger being renewed, but Sam holds her tight.

" I am sure of us, and like I told you months ago. I've never felt like this with anyone before, and when you left me it only made that more clear to me."

"Sam I'm not your type."

"Mercedes you are MOST defiantly MY type."

"I don't think we should do this so you should just go find someone who will give you what you want, and leave me alone, because I am not going to be ready for a long time, and it isn't fair to you to make you wait."

Sam looked at Mercedes. "You don't feel anything for me?"

"Not really not mmm… Mercedes was cut off before she could finish.

Sam was kissing her with such passion she thought she was falling. Her hands were in his hair and before she knew it she was kissing him back . His hands moved down her sides to her ass where he placed one large hand on each cheek, and pulled her lower body up against his and he did a little pelvic thrust so she could feel the effect she was having on him. He tore his mouth from hers, and said. "You are lying Mercedes, and I know it. No woman I have ever been with reacted to me like you do, and that right there tells me not to go anywhere, and I don't plan on it. So Mercedes, you will be mine. Can't you feel what you do to me?"

Mercedes heart was racing, and she couldn't think when she could very clearly feel the effect she was having on him. "Your crazy Sam. You have know idea what your getting into with me." She said a little to shaky to her own ears.

"OK I NEED HER TO BE ALL OVER YOU NOW. UNLESS SHE DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT. LIKE I NEED HER TO SHOW HOW MUCH SHE WANTS TO BE WITH YOU. IF SHE CAN'T DO THIS THEN WE WILL HAVE TO BRING IN THE EXTRAS." Charlie bellowed.

Mercedes and Sam stood apart just breathing heavy. Mercedes takes a step closer to Sam and reaches out to touch his chest. She starts to move her hands all over his chest and touches his nipple with her fingertips. Sam sucks in a ragged breath, and watches in amazment as Mercedes bends her head to kiss him on the chest, and kisses each nipple in a very intimate fashion. Sam puts his hands on either side of Mercedes head and brings her up to look in her eyes. "That Mercedes was the sweetest, most loving thing anyone has ever done to me without having sex. I can't wait to return the favor."

"THAT'S A WRAP! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE PICTURES. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE PULLED IT OFF. I need to get out of here before those two make me sick." Charlie packs up her things and leaves the set.

Artie came over to them and told them that they needed to go get changed one last time for a couple more shots. A few for the album and a few for the Bachelor/ Bachelorette photo shoot.

Mercedes left to get ready, and Artie goes after Sam. "Ok Sam she still don't know you are the one Bachelor selected to pose with her so play along. I told her some were for her album those will be you and her Bachelor/Bachelorette picture's then we will have her take pictures with Jason so it looks good, and some by herself."

"Ok Artie, but with Jason really?"

"Don't worry about it Sam. Everything will be ok."

Mercedes was dressed in a Pearl Pink dress, with an empire silhouette, asymmetrical hemline with train, with a sweetheart neckline. Chiffon with ruffle, beading, and sequin embellishments. She looked stunning.

Sam, and Jason looked about the same in similar tuxes Jason's was all black with a black bow tie, and Sam's was all black but he had a necktie that matched Mercedes dress color along with his pocket square.

Mercedes saw them and told them they were both handsome. "Sam why does your tie and pocket square match my dress?"

Sam looked at Mercedes, and couldn't speak because everything she wore looked great on her curvy body."Ahh, I don't really know. They told me to put this on, and I just did what I was told. Wow Mercedes, just when I think you can't get any more beautiful you do."

"Thanks, Sam." Mercedes was about to say more when Jason started to say something.

"Wow, Baby. You look great. You'll be every guys dream girl." Jason walked up and hugged Mercedes.

"Aww Thanks, Jason. I am sure you will be in the minds of every girl who reads this magazine."

Sam didn't like being left out when he was a candidate too, but he had to keep it quite until they announced all the candidates live. Sam was lost in his thoughts while he watched Mercedes, and Jason pose together. He had to admit that he was a bit jealous seeing her being playful with Jason. Jason just twirled her around, and then dipped her making her laugh. Sam had to smile because if he wasn't so in love with Mercedes, and was on his mission to make her his Jason would be a good guy for her. WAIT, STOP IT SAM! SNAP OUT OF IT! Sam was screaming at himself. Mercedes has to be mine again. Sam put his head down feeling a little down. He didn't notice when Mercedes came over until she grabbed his tie and pulled him up close to her. Sam smiled his lopsided smile at her.

"Did you want something Miss Jones?" Sam asked her.

"Yes Mr. Evans. I want you to kiss me. For some reason I feel like I am at a loss since I have spent most of today kissing you, and I just needed something to get me through."

They were having their pictures taken while they were talking all the while Mercedes had his tie still in her hands.

"So you are just using me to get what you want is that it?"

"Come on Sam. Please, Will you kiss me?"

"Oh so now your going to beg me to kiss you when you told me earlier that you didn't want a relationship with me, and you said you didn't feel much for me so why should I kiss you? A guy can only take so much rejection, Mercedes."

"I didn't actually say I didn't feel much for you because you cut me off before I could finish."

"Maybe I don't feel like kissing you anymore today since you made it pretty clear th-

Mercedes used his tie to bring his lips down to hers cutting him off.

"HOLD THAT POSE WE NEED SOME PICTURES OF THIS. OK MERCEDES PULL SAM BACK TOWARDS YOU. THAT'S GREAT. YOU TWO LOOK AMAZING TOGETHER. OK CONTINUE ON."

Sam's eyes looked like they had clouded over. He was breathing heavy like she was even though they didn't really do anything.

"Will you let go of my tie now?"

"No, not until you kiss me."

"For someone who isn't interested in a relationship you aren't being very convincing, Mercedes."

"Sam, Please would you just kiss me. I just need to see something."

"What do you want to see?"

Mercedes just pulled on his tie until he was less then an inch from her lips. She looked him in the eye and had a thought. "Nevermind just forget it." Mercedes, let go of Sam's tie, and turned to walk away when she heard Sam.

Sam growled "Oh no you don't." He grabbed her making her turn around to face him.

"What do you want Sam?" Mercedes asked backing away from him.

"Tell me what you want to see, Mercedes."

"No, I don't want to anymore. I changed my mind."

"No, Mercedes I want to know."

Mercedes looked into Sam's green eyes and stepped forward and grabbed his tie again and pulled him against her and kissed him. She licked his lips begging for entrance, and she heard him moan and opened to her. She let go of his tie wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before pulling apart, and just staring at each other.

"OK YOU TWO THAT'S A WRAP! YOU CAN BOTH GO HOME."

Sam was the first to speak.

"Did you see what you wanted to see?"

Mercedes just looks at him with her big brown eyes and nods her head. "I think I need to stay away from you, Sam."

"I am not going to let that happen, Mercedes."

"Sam I am tired, and I just want to go home and get into my bed, and sleep. I have a busy month, and I wont be around much, so we aren't going to have any time to figure this out. Goodbye Sam. Thanks for everything." Mercedes turned to walk away.

"Mercedes, Do you remember when I told you I was going to fight to get you back when we were in high school? That's nothing compared to what I am going to do this time. You can run and hide, but you'll always end up right back in my arms, and this time I wont let go." Sam sighed as he watched her until she was out of site.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. More fireworks to come for Sam and Mercedes… How do you like my little Samcedes Fantasy. Please review let me know what you think. More of the old clan to come later.

Thanks, again to you all that have been faithfully reading this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Glee, or the characters.

* * *

This chapter has two parts. I was going to split it into two separate ones, but I figured I would just post it all as a Thank You for everyone who has sent me such wonderful reviews. I hope you like it. Not steamy though, sorry. Those are coming soon. Also I added more Glee cast: Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter #8

Part #1

* * *

Mercedes woke up around 7:00am on Thursday. It had been ten days since she had seen Sam. He had called her though, and left several messages telling her that they needed to talk, and he wasn't going away. Mercedes needed to avoid Sam. He was trouble, and she couldn't risk it. If she let him get into her heart she was a goner this time, as it is she was having very sexualy vivid dreams about him. She needed distance, because she was starting to think it was time to explore forbidden areas.. NO MERCEDES! She scolded herself. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Boo?"

"Hey, Artie. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, I was making sure you remembered that your video's premiere is tomorrow night at 7:00pm."

Mercedes had to chuckle, because how could she forget that? "Yes, Artie I remember."

"Well did you get an outfit to wear?"

"Of course I did. What is this all about?"

"Well, um your date needs to match what color you are wearing, and since nobody has heard from you in like ten days."

"Oh, well I needed me time."

"You were hiding from Sam, admit it."

"Fine I was. I just can't get sidetracked I need to concentrate my career."

"Wait hold up, Boo. Your career is fine. You even told me weeks ago that you were going to slow down on your touring, and only do it in the summer months, so you could take that job you were thinking about taking during the other nine months of the year."

"Yeah well maybe I changed my mind." Mercedes sounded more harsh then she intended, and wished she could take it back.

"Ok. I wont push you anymore. I was only calling to make sure you remembered your premiere, and to check to see if you were ok."

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah I am fine, so Jason needs to know what color I am wearing tomorrow?"

"Um - well - yeah I told you the guy that is taking you needs to know what color you are wearing, so you two can match. So will you tell me so I can tell him then?." Artie didn't want to remind her that it wouldn't be Jason going with her. It was going to be Sam, and he had been driving Artie crazy calling everyday asking if he had heard from Mercedes yet.

"Oh. Well I can call him and we can meet up today, and he can come see my dress if he wants to."

"No he can't, Jason is busy today."

"Ok, well I'll have the ladies at the dress shop have a fabric swatch at the counter for him, or whoever goes and gets it for him just tell them he is my date, and they will give it to him. Ok?"

"Great, Boo. I better be going I got more calls to make, and I also need to get fitted for my tux too. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Bye, Girl."

"See ya later, Artie." Mercedes hung up the phone, and went to get into the shower to get ready to go get her dresses final fitting. She wanted to look great. She hoped Sam would see pictures of her with Jason, and maybe then he could feel the way she felt whenever she saw pictures of him with someone else hanging all over him.

Sam saw that Artie was callng him so he picked up right away. "Hey, Artie. What did you find out?"

"She thinks she is going with Jason. She must have forgotten that you were her date, and I didn't tell her any different. It should be interesting?"

"I don't know, Artie. I can't seem to break down all the walls she has put up. Just when I think I am closer to making her mine, and she is responding to me she puts the breaks on. This is going to be harder then I thought."

"Look, Sam don't give up on her. I think she is afraid, and is mixed up a little, but I know she loves you. Besides you two are going to be together a lot coming up, and she can't get out of that."

"Alright, Artie."

Sam was on his way to the Diva Boutique where he was going to pick up the fabric swatch. He pushes open the door.

An older woman behind the counter looked up, when Sam walked in, and smiled.

"May I help you, Dear?

Sam smiled his most adorable lopsided smile. "Yes, actually I am here to pick up a fabric swatch of Merce- WOW." Sam looked down into the long showroom, and standing in front of a row of mirrors was Mercedes in her outfit looking at herself in the wall of mirrors.

The woman laughed. "Aren't you adorable? Is that your girl back there?" She looks over her shoulder and sees what has Sam's attention. "Ahh yes she is lovely isn't she?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. "I love her more every time I see her." Not really talking to the woman, but just speaking his mind.

"You want me to take you back there to see your girl?"

"Oh no that wont be necessary she probably wont want me seeing her until tomorrow night."

The older woman moved closer to Sam. "You don't look like the other fellow that normally takes her to her parties, and functions, and things. Um I always forget his name hmmm." She was deep in thought.

"Is it Jason?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes right you are. I've seen you too though, but I can't place it. I just saw it today I am sure of it." Then her eyes grew twice their size, and she said. I saw you on the side of a bus. GOOD LORD HAVE MERCY I couldn't take my old eyes off of that bus. You're a very nice looking boy. I think you are much better with our Top Diva back there then, hmmm then -

"Jason?"

"Ah yes, Jason."

"Um thanks Ma'am. I don't think Mercedes would think so though, so could you keep it a secret that I stopped by to pick up the swatch? She don't know I'll be her date tonight."

The older woman motioned for him to step off to the side away from being seen. "So give me the skinny on you two cuties?"

Sam smiled. "Well it's a long story, and I have to be going to get this swatch to the my tailor to make sure my tux is ready for tomorrow."

"OH goodness me. I am so sorry. I am a sucker for a romantic story, and by the look in your eyes when you saw her I can tell you are in love with her."

"Oh you have no idea." Sam smiled at the woman.

"Well, you'll get her, and when you do she will be yours for life. Unless she already is. I know she can be a bit bullheaded, but you take it from me, Mr. Sexy if you keep coming around she wont have a choice, but to fall in love with you. Oh I suppose I should ask you your name so I don't go around calling you, Mr. Sexy."

Sam smiles and reaches out his hand to the woman. "I am Sam. Very nice to have met you -"

"Oh just call me Auntie." She reaches her hand out and is pleased when Sam bends his head and kisses her hand.

"Well it's been nice chatting with you, Auntie. Thanks again for everything, and someday when I can tell you Mercedes' and my story I will." Sam turns to leave, but turns around and says. "Hope you have a wonderful day."

"You too, Mr. Sexy Sam." She waved at him as he left. Auntie thought to herself that there could end up in some nuptials soon if everything worked out just right for the lad.

Mercedes walked to the front of the dress boutique, and asked Auntie who she was talking to.

"Oh you Sassy girl always keeping your eye on me."

Mercedes laughed at the woman she had grown to love in such a short time. I just thought I heard you talking to someone out here that's all."

"Oh yes I was as a matter of fact. I was talking to umm now what was his name again?"

"Jason?"

"Oh no it wasn't him it was…. OH I got it now it was Mr. Sexy."

"Oh? What did Mr. Sexy want?"

"Well, by the look on his face when he saw you I am guessing well - You!"

"Ahh you are so sweet." Mercedes just thinking the woman was trying to make her feel good. Mercedes takes her gown and all her accessories to Auntie to pay for them. "Thank you so much Auntie, just love your desses you, and your gals design for me."

"Your very welcome, Sweetie. The next time you come in here bring that Mr. Sexy with you he sure is a sight for these old lady eyes."

Mercedes had to laugh at the older woman. "You bet I will." Mercedes waved at Auntie, and the other ladies and left to head home. Just as she was standing at the crosswalk waiting for the light to turn a bus stopped to drop someone off at the corner and then Mercedes was face to face with the bus sized version of one Mr. Sam Evans. And I wonder why I can't get you out of my head. She mutters to herself. She turns her eyes away from Sam, and hurries to make it across the street before the light changes.

Once Mercedes gets home she goes into her bedroom to hang her gown in her closet, and when she opens the closet door her sexy dream boat Sam falls out making her jump back. She forgot she put it in the closet the other day because looking at him only made things worse. Maybe she would sell it on eBay. NO! she thought because some other girl would be starring at him, and that wasn't what she wanted at all, so she would keep it, and look at him on those extra lonely nights when she really missed him. Mercedes shook herself out of her daydream, and put her gown and Sam back in her closet.

Across town Sam was at his tailor making sure his tux would be ready for tomorrow. He wanted to look great for Mercedes. "So you think this will be ready in time for tomorrow?"

"Yes of course it will Mr. Evans." The tailor was looking a little annoyed at the question. "In the future could you please bring in the color swatch sooner, and also make sure you come in to be fitted more then once."

Sam blushed knowing the tailor had a right to be a bit mad since he hadn't came in since his first fitting. "Ah yes I am so sorry about that. I will remember the next time I promise."

"Ok, Thank you, Mr. Evans." The tailor was hard at work on pinning up the legs of Sam's pants. It didn't take the man long to have all the minor alterations pinned, and Sam was heading back home.

Sam's phone started to ring. Sam looked at the ID, and smiled before he answered. "Hey, Man how are you doing? It has been ages since I've seen you." - "Yes, I am her date for tomorrow." - "You guys are coming aren't you?" - "Oh Kurt's talking to her now?" - "Don't tell him I am her date because she don't know, and I don't want anything to mess this up." - "Thanks, Man I owe you. I can't wait to see you guys tonight, and I know it will mean the world to Mercedes that you two are coming." - "I can't wait for you to see her video she was supposed to shoot it with her choreographer, but Artie let me do it."- "Mercedes wasn't really very happy when she found out it was me." - "It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you after the premier, or if you guys show up before, and have time to talk." - "Also don't tell Kurt I am in the video either. I think Mercedes wants it to be a surprise." - "Oh you have to go, getting ready to board the plane?" - "Ok be save. Until tomorrow night then. Bye Blaine." Sam hangs up his phone, and smiles to himself at least two of the clan where going to make it to Mercedes premiere.

Mercedes was just getting ready to make herself something to eat when her phone rang. "Hey, Kurt." - "I miss you so much too." - "Really?" - "You and Blaine are coming to my video premiere?" - "That is so wonderful I can't wait to see you both." - "I am going with Jason he is the guy I told you about he's my choreographer." - Mercedes had to smile at Kurt's question. "No he isn't gay, and besides your engaged anyway, Kurt." - "Wait, What did you say?" - "Oh god no we aren't together. We are just friends." - "Um, well I think you might be surprised when you see the video, and who is in it with me." - "Yes it was originally supposed to be Jason, but we had an unexpected change that worked out really well." Mercedes was glad Kurt couldn't see her face. "Ok, Kurt I'll see you guys tomorrow, and be safe." Mercedes hung up the phone, and went back out to the kitchen.

* * *

Part #2

* * *

*********************Thursday Night at The First Time With You Premiere.***********************

Announcer #1: "We are here at the Los Angeles theatre waiting for the people responsible for the new music video: The First Time With You." "There is talk that this video is going to be one of the biggest yet this year if not the biggest." "We got word that there could be a possible appearance by Mr. Sam Evans the Treasure Trails cover model whom was featured in the Famous and Eligible Magazine." He is also one of the Bachelor Candidate's for the show that the magazine is having. There is going to be six Bachelor's, and Bachelorette's. There are also two more candidate's that are supposed to be here this evening as well." "There is no word on if Sam will be with a date, and who the lucky lady with him will be though."

Announcer #2: "That's right it is going to be a star studding night here tonight." Mr. Jason Sparrow is also going to be here tonight. He helped Miss Mercedes Jones choreograph this video." "I think he is also starring in it as well. There has been talk that Mr. Sparrow and Miss. Jones were in a relationship, but there hasn't been any confirmation on that as of yet although to me they appear to be just friends." "It has been said that after his scandal with one of his students who was dating one of the owners of the dance show he was fired from that Miss. Jones took him in, and gave him a chance to redeem himself, and I feel he has done that." He is also a candidate for the Famous and Eligible Bachelor / Bachelorette as well as Mr. Evans. Wow we are going to have two very sexy eligible Bachelor's in our mist tonight. I for one can't wait."

Announcer #3 "You are both so right, but let us talk about the lady of the night shall we?" "The one who has decided to finally come out of her shell, and give us something we can sink our teeth into. Miss. Mercedes Jones." "I am told that for her third album she wanted to pull out all the stops for her title track video, and show the world she is a grown woman on a mission to success." "I also heard that her and Sam Evans actually dated in high school, and then again when they were living in New York together just recently." "I have heard that the sexual tension between them was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Maybe we will be able to see if they still have it tonight if we see them together." "Also can you believe it Mercedes Jones is also a candidate for the Famous and Eligible Bachelor/Bachelorette.?" "Do you think she will get together with either Jason or Sam, or both who knows what will happen." "Also Mercedes had her good friend the upcoming film director Mr. Artie Abrams shoot this video as well as her last video which it up for a few Grammy's I hear . It seems like Mercedes likes to keep her friends close.

Just then a limo pulls up. Santana, and Brittany are greeted by a warm welcome from the fans.

"Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce are you here for your friends premiere?" said the interviewer.

Santana steps forward smiles at Brittany, and says. " Of course we are here for our girl, Mercedes. She is one of our best friends right, Britts?"

"That's right. She's like really a sister to us." Brittany loops her hand with Santana's, and they walk into the theater.

Another limo pulls up to the entrance, and out walks Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson.

"Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Anderson are you here to support your friend?"

Kurt steps up to the interviewer. "Of course we are. We wouldn't miss this for the world we are so proud of our girl, and Artie, and Sam as well. Aren't we Blaine?"

Blaine moves up to speak. "I am so happy for all our friends here tonight they all have done a wonderful job, and they have worked really hard to get here, so yes I am totally here to support them." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they make their way into the theater.

The next limo that pulls up has Artie in it. He gets out and it moving towards the entrance to the theater when the questions start. "Mr. Abrams did you enjoy working with Mercedes, and Jason on the video? Did you like it better then the last video you shot for Mercedes?"

Artie looks into the camera and says. "What's up people? Of course I enjoyed filming BOTH videos for my favorite girl, Mercedes. I also enjoyed working with all the other people that made this video what it is. I think you will all love it as much as we did while filming it. I think you all will be surprised it has a MAJOR surprise in it, and it was a blast filming it. Mercedes is a very lovely beautiful woman, and she did a fantastic job on the song and the video. She did all the work I only got the intense pleasure of filming it. We hope you all enjoy it as much as we did. I better get inside now."

Next to arrive was Charlie Darling. "Miss Darling it looks like you didn't come with Mr. Evans tonight."

"NO, I didn't. I have no further comments, so if you'll excuse me." She brushed past the interviewer, and headed for the entrance.

While all this is going on Mercedes is on her way down to the lobby where she was supposed to meet up with Jason, but instead of meeting up with Jason she met up with Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here for you of course."

"What do you mean you are here for me? Jason is supposed to meet me in the lobby."

"Nope that changed when he wasn't the one you were clinging to during your video. Maybe you forgot, but on you itinerary it cleary says your date will be whoever was in the video with you." Sam steps closer to Mercedes, and bends his head so his lips are next to her ear, and says. "That someone is me. I wish you would just stop fighting this connection we have. Mercedes, I know you feel it too." He place's a lingering kiss on her neck, and Mercedes has to wrap her hands around his neck so she wont fall in a heap on the floor because all of a sudden her legs felt like jelly.

Mercedes tries to gain some of her composure. "Sam we are in the lobby of the hotel a block away from where we are supposed to be going, and you are…"

"I am what, Mercedes? Am I making you realize you want me too?"

"No, Sam we have to go. I see that Artie has snuck another thing by me."

"He didn't sneek it by you. It's right on your itinerary that you signed."

"Fine then let's just go."

"Wait, I just want to tell you I think you look beautiful Mercedes." His eyes looked her body slowly up and down. "I swear you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You take my breath away, and I can't seem to get enough of you. I have been going crazy not seeing you, and you wouldn't answer my calls. Why?"

"Sam, come on we better go. We're going to be late." Mercedes' heart was beating fast after seeing Sam openly check her out. She hated to admit it, but she was really turned on by that.

"No, Mercedes we have time. I want to know why you wouldn't return my calls?"

"Because, Sam I didn't think it was a good idea. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Really?" Sam pulled her body up against his, and pushed his lips against hers. She started to respond to him as soon as his lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands where in his hair holding him to her. Sam almost yelled a victory whoop, but when he pulled away to tell her he was gaining on her he heard the faint sounds of the clicking of a camera. "Oh no we have been spotted by the paparazzi." Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand and he was pulling her outside to their limo that was waiting to take them to the premiere.

Once inside the limo Mercedes was able to catch her breath enough to speak. "What the hell? Paparazzi? I have never had them do this to me."

"Yeah, well it isn't fun." Sam was slumped over in the car trying to get out of site. "Look, Mercedes I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in front of them, because now they will have a field day with those photos. They are probable going to end up on every magazine cover from here to China."

Mercedes could tell Sam was genuinely upset over this, and she decided not to make a big deal about it. "Look Sam, we just did my video, and had all those pictures taken together. They will be out soon, so why would these be any different?"

"I just didn't want to subject you to that, Mercedes. I'm sorry. It's just that I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you, and I don't want to either. We need to talk about us, and what we are going to do about us because this isn't going to be ignored Mercedes. I know you feel it too, but what I don't understand is why you wont let US happen."

"Sam, there is no us."

"You are wrong Mercedes. There is most definitely an us."

"Sam, could we not do this tonight? We need to get to the premiere, and I don't want to hash this all out for everyone to see."

"Alright Mercedes, for now, but this isn't going to go away."

They pulled up outside the theater, but there was a limo ahead of them, and Jason was getting out of it.

"Mr. Jason Sparrow, Did you enjoy working on the choreography with Mercedes? What is it like working closely with Mercedes? Did you, and Mercedes get involved like your open affair with Tiffany from the CDC (Celebrity Dance Club)? Are you, and Mercedes sleeping together? Is that why she let you be her lead choreographer? Did you steal Mercedes from Sam Evans? Are you hoping you and Mercedes are voted the Best Looking Eligible Couple?

Jason was stunned by all the awful questions they were asking. He froze in place. He looked like he was ready to begin, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Mercedes looked at Jason, and all the awful questions the interviewer was asking him. Mercedes wasn't going to just let them hurt her friend. She opened the door to their limo which had Sam reaching out to her. "Mercedes, what are you doing?"

"I am going out there to help out my friend."

"But, Mercedes we are supposed to walk out together."

"I know it Sam, but I can't just let them treat him like that." With that she was stepping out of the limo not waiting for Sam or the chauffer to help her.

Jason was frozen to the spot he stood in when he heard her voice. He looked up to see his friend walking over to him, and when she was next to him she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was then addressing the interviewer.

"Jason, and I are only friends. We had fun thinking of the choreography for my video. Jason, and I aren't involved, and have never been involved. The time with the woman from the CDC was between them, and it is long over and Jason shouldn't have to be reminded of it. Jason should be known for his great dance techniques, and he amazing choreography not what happened months ago. People make mistakes all the time, and it isn't fair to continue to judge people for them now is it? As far as us being the cutest eligible couple I don't know about that. How about you Jason?"

Jason's heart swelled that his friend would bail him out when she didn't have to. She was an amazing wonderful friend, and he would make sure he would do everything he could to make sure she was happy, and taken care of because she deserved that much, and he knew of only one way to do that even if she didn't see it. He would help his friend. Jason smiled for the camera's and gained his composure. "You are so right Mercedes. I couldn't have said it better myself. Oh wait I couldn't say it myself." Everyone laughed. "Working with Mercedes on tour, and on her video have been an amazing wonderful experience for me. She has taught me so much, and never judged me for things I did in the past, and she is my best friend. I love this girl." He turns to Mercedes and squeezes her.

"Miss Mercedes Jones. Since you have already answered some of our questions we only have a few more we would like to ask you. Is this video going to be something people will be talking about for months after it's release? Also is it true you and Sam Evans dated on more then one occasion? Is there still chemistry between you, and Sam? We heard you and Sam have RED HOT SEXUAL CEMISTRY do you confirm or deny this claim? Do you think you and Sam will date again? DO you want to date Sam again?"

"Wow you guys go right for the juicy don't you? Oh I think this video is most definitely going to be talked about for awhile. Yes Sam, and I dated in high school, and then again in New York, but things pulled us in different directions. Sam, and I are still friends. I will always have a place in my heart for him, but that don't mean we have chemistry. As far as the red hot chemistry, and dating Sam again I…..

Mercedes was cut off by Sam saying. "Oh we have crazy red hot chemistry. I for one would love to date Mercedes again." He was next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. He turned his head to smile down at her.

Mercedes saw Jason turn to walk into the theater. She was left alone with Sam and the interviewer was pleased at this turn of events. Mercedes looked up at Sam, and he was looking into her eyes so intently she almost forgot what she wanted to say to him. "She pulled him by the neck so his ear was in front of her mouth. "What the Hell are you doing?" She whispered.

He just pulled away from her and smiled at her, and turned to the interviewer.

"We would like to ask you a few questions Mr. Evans. Did you like dating Miss. Jones? Are you here to support her, and her video? Do you think you will like her video? Would you ever be willing to be in one of her videos? Do you still have feelings for Miss. Jones? Would you be willing to show us some of your chemistry? Also lastly who is your date this evening, and is this a date you want to repeat?"

Mercedes coughed, and said. "I'll let you get to these questions Sam. I'll see you inside. She was about to walk away when Sam's arm wrapped around her waist, and kept her right where she was.

Sam leans down and whispers in her ear. "You aren't going anywhere. Tonight you are MY date, and I don't care who knows it." He pulled away, but keeps his arm around her waist. He gives her a quick peck on the mouth. Then turns to the interviewer.

"Did I like dating Mercedes? Mmmm I really did. Am I here to support her and her video? In more ways then one. I can't wait until you all see her video. Do I think I will like her video? OH GOD YES. I think I would like to be the secondary star of her video. Would I be willing to be in any of her videos? I would love to be in all of her videos. These are my favorite questions coming up. Do I still have feelings for Mercedes? Hmmm let me let you be the judge." Just then he pulls Mercedes against him, and kisses her right there in front of all of the nation. He pulls away and says. "You have no idea. Oh and I would love to show you the chemistry between us." Again he pulls Mercedes into a firce kiss. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, and they are clinging to each other. He pulls away and looks lovingly into Mercedes eyes, and says "How was that?" Never taking his eyes off of Mercedes' he says "My date tonight IS Mercedes, and I would so love to repeat this date every night if I could."

"Wow." The interviewer says. "You two have something going on, and it looks fantastic."

"We better be going we don't want to miss the main event now do we Mercedes?" Sam wraps his arm around her waist again, and they start walking into the theater.

"What the hell was all that Sam?"

"I am showing you, and the world that there is definitely an us."

"Sam you have got to stop all this."

"Not until you admit it, Mercedes."

"Admit what, Sam?"

"That you still have feelings for me."

Mercedes was about to say something when someone came over the PA. "Ladies, and Gentlemen Please give a very warm welcome to Mercedes Jones, and her date Sam Evans." The crowd were on their feet applauding as they entered the theater, and were showed to their seats front and center with Artie, Jason, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany.

Sam, and Mercedes sat down, and listened to the Host, and shortly after her video was being played for all to see.

Mercedes felt herself blush. She couldn't believe how totally sexy they looked together. They looked like they belonged together. Holy crap how was she going to keep convincing Sam that there wasn't any chemistry between them? More importantly how was she going to keep convincing herself? Sam was making this hard for her. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Her walls she placed were being knocked down one by one, and she was scared that she didn't have many left. Then what?

The video ended, and there was total silence in the theater. Mercedes held her breath afraid that maybe she went to far with this video, and then all of a sudden the place erupted into applause and they got a standing ovation. Mercedes could feel tears in her eyes. The Host came to the microphone after all the cheers died down, and asked if everyone who was apart of the video to come up.

Mercedes was so shocked that Sam had to pull her to her feet. They made their way to the stage followed by Artie, and Jason. When Mercedes walked by Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany they all hugged Mercedes, told her they were so proud of her, and Artie, and Sam as well as Jason too.

Once they were on stage they each had a moment to speak Artie went first.

"I just want to say Thank you to everyone who has always believed in me. My mom, my Suzie, and as always my Boo. Without her my teenaged years, and now would've been missing your beauty and your amazing voice yo." He goes over to Mercedes and pulls her into a hug. "I love you Boo." Mercedes hugged him back, and told him she loved him as well.

Next up was Jason.

"Wow you did it, Baby. I want to thank Mercedes for believing in me, and seeing what I could be even if I didn't see it myself. I love you girl." Jason walks up to Mercedes and hugs her close. She tells him she feels the same about him too.

Next is Sam's turn. The girls start to go wild screaming that they love him. Sam clears his throat to get everyones attention.

"Hey everyone. I just want to thank my family back at home, and my family here as well. I would like to personally thank these three people up here with me tonight, because without them I wouldn't have been a part of this tonight. Artie I want to thank you for being a great friend, and letting me put myself into this video." "Jason I would also like to thank you for being such a great friend to Mercedes, and taking care of her, and always making sure she is safe. I have grown to think of you as a friend as well. Also thanks for dealing with my insane jealousy after seeing you touching my Mercedes." That had everyone laughing. "Also thanks for the mad training to get me ready to perform with the love of my life. That brings me to you Mercedes." Sam stepped over to her and grabbed her hand and turned to face her. "Mercedes, Thank you for coming into my life. I am so happy I got to be apart of the song you wrote about us. When I first heard it on the radio I knew it was about us, and I had to be apart of it with you. You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard, and you're the most caring, giving person I know. I am so proud of you." He walked over to Mercedes and kisses her for everyone in the theater to see, and everyone is on their feet applauding and cheering. When he pulls away Mercedes smiles up at him with tears in her eyes, and hugs him to her.

Mercedes is next up to talk.

"WOW! Thanks so much for all your love tonight, and always you are the best! I want to give a shout out to my parents back home in Ohio. Thanks, Mom and Dad I love you both. I also would like to thank all my friends who couldn't make it here tonight, you are still in my heart. I also want to thank the friends that were able to make it here tonight, and took time out of their busy lives to share this moment with us….

"WE LOVE YOU MERCEDES!" Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany yelled.

"Aww I love you guys too. "Now to you Artie. Thanks, for always making me believe in myself, and making me look good on film too. You are the worlds best film director ever. I love you Artie." "Jason, what can I say to you that you don't already know. You are an outstanding choregrapher, and an even better friend. I love you so much." Mercedes had tears running down her face when she looked at Sam. She walks over to him and kisses him gently on the lips, and says to him. "Sam you are such a sweet, kind, loving, and honest friend, and I know I will always love you with my whole heart, and if I am totally honest with myself you are super sexy, and I found it hard to keep my hands off of you while shooting this video." The crowd was in an up roar again. He was smiling his lopsided smile at her when she pulled him close to her in a hug that felt like her heart was breaking. She put her lips up to his ear, and said. "That's why we can't ever be together, Sam." She pulled away with tears running freely down her cheeks. The look in Sam's eyes were enough to let her know she needed to run, and run fast. She goes back up to the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. I hope you all enjoy my new album."

The evening was coming to an end all the press, and interviewer's, and people who weren't close to the group were gone, and all their friends were on the stage, and she had hugged everyone, but she needed to get out of here before he stopped her and there would be no going back because Sam had managed to knock everyone of her walls down, and she was scared of the fall out. She told Kurt she had to leave, and to have Blaine keep Sam busy there while she exited. Kurt agreed, but didn't like it. He went over to Sam, and Blaine, and somehow Kurt had managed to get Sam to turn his back to Mercedes, and she ran as fast as she could out of the theater, and outside to the limo waiting to take her away from him. Once inside she let the tears fall freely, and she sobbed loudly. She took one last look at the theater entrance, and just as they started to pull away she saw Sam come running out after her as they pulled away. Mercedes turned in her seat to look back at Sam. Tears were running down her face, but she could see him stop running, and bend over to catch his breath. Mercedes turned back around when she couldn't see Sam anymore. She did it. She let him go. Now what was she going to do without him?

* * *

There it is tell me what you all think.

WOW I have gotten some pretty interesting reviews to this. I am sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, but in order for my story to go on this needed to happen. I PROMISE when it happens, and you know it's going to happen it will be worth it. You'll just have to come back, and check it out for yourself. It might be awhile, but it'll happen, because COME ON I want it to happen too. lol Thanks again for reviewing. :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Charactors.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to post a little note here for those of you who were upset about my last chapter, and thought Mercedes humiliated Sam. SHE DIDN'T! She whispered it in HIS ear. Nobody even knows what she said to Sam except her and Sam. She is experiencing NEW feelings she isn't used to, and she isn't sure what to do with them. That is all I can really say without giving to much away. I just wanted to clarify that Mercedes didn't humiliate Sam in anyway. She hurt him, yes. Also my last chapter HAD to happen to continue on to the good stuff. So WHEN IT happens, and you know it's gonna happen it will all be worth it. You'll just have to keep coming back to see when it finaly does. Thanks for all the awesome reviews I love them. Sorry if my last chapter wasn't what you wanted it to be, but good things will come just be patient. I PROMISE it'll be good. It's the least I can do for all the support, and incouragement I have received form a lot of wonderful people. Thanks Again, Marla

* * *

Chapter #9

Inside the Los Angeles Theater Artie, Jason, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany watched as Sam came back inside the theater looking broken hearted. He looks up at his friends, and says.

"I am going to my place." He turns and walks away from them.

They all just watch him go. Once he is gone they all start talking at once. They all figure it isn't going to get them anywhere, so they stop. Kurt starts again.

"I think you guys need to go after Sam."

Jason steps forward and says. "Look, I will go after Mercedes. I think I can talk to her."

"Ah… Jason? You don't think I can? I have known her since high school, and we know each other."

"Calm down, Kurt. Jason, why don't you come with me, and Blaine. We can go talk to Sam. Maybe later you can call her up if you want." Artie says patting Jason on the back because he knew he was worried about Mercedes being alone.

"Ok, Artie. I just want to make sure she is alright." They start to walk out of the theater.

Santana is the next one to speak up. "You guys ready to go see Mercedes? This can't be good. I need to know what's got her running from Sam."

"Ok let's go."

Mercedes had thrown herself onto her bed, and was crying so hard she almost didn't here someone beating on her door.

"Mercedes Jones, you need to get out here and open this door."

It was Kurt, and she wasn't sure she was in the mood to be lectured by Kurt, but she went to the door anyway, and opened it only to find Santana, and Brittany with him. She hoped that since she didn't have much light on they wouldn't see her face wet with all the tears she had been crying.

"Hey guys, sorry I just left like that, but I had to get out of there. I had to get away from him before it's to late." She turned away afraid to show them her tears.

"Before what's to late Mercedes?" Kurt stepped closer to her, and saw that it was quite clear she had been crying, and still was. He sighed took the two steps it took to pull her into his embrace. She cried really hard for awhile, and then pulled away from Kurt.

Brittany brought over a box of Kleenex for her. "Thanks, Brittany."

Brittany just nods not sure what to say. She has never seen Mercedes this unhappy even while they were on tour, and Mercedes would get lonely, and cry over Sam. This was different. "Your welcome." She said, and went up, and hugged Mercedes too.

Kurt let Mercedes blow her nose, and wipe her face before he started talking to her again. "Mercedes we need to know why you are running from Sam? He made it so clear that he loves you, and wants to be with you. What is it your afraid of? It is clear that you feel the same about him as well."

Mercedes sighed. "I just wanted to say I think I have always loved Sam. I just feel like I am not good enough for him. If you look at all his past girlfriends, and all the girls who want him, and you look at me. I can't compete with them, and I am kidding myself if I think I can."

Brittany wanted to clear something with Mercedes about Sam, and her relationship

"Mercedes when Sam, and I dated last year we were both hurting since we lost you and Santana, and we helped each other during that time, but I always knew I would be back with Santana someday, and I think it's the same for Sam with you. I knew he would always still love you. When ever you came back to McKinley he would always talk about you, and how great you sounded, and looked. I did the same thing when Santana came back." She grabs Santana's hand, and they look at each other with so much love.

Mercedes smiles sadly at the happy couple. "Thanks, Brittany.

"Wait a minute. I want to talk about the time I dated Trouty for like a minute. I only did it as a cover, and well everyone already knew that. We didn't ever feel anything for each other. I have seen him with Quinn, and Britts, and he wasn't like the way he is with anyone else, but you. The boy is CRAZY in love, and you are too Cedes. I don't know why you are fighting it so hard. You were the only one he chased after, and faught to get back. So why are you running from your own happiness?"

Kurt looked at Santana, and Britt. "Can you two go get us all something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Mercedes said as she blew her nose again.

"You need to eat Mercedes." He looked up to Santana with an imploring look.

"What? Like what Hummel? I get the feeling you just want to be left alone."

"Well yes I want to talk to Mercedes privately, but I am also starved nothing to fatty though."

Santana grabs Brittany's hand and before they leave she turns, and says. "Look, Cedes we will back you in whatever you choose to do." Santana lets go of Brittany's hand walks over, and gives Mercedes a hug. "We will be back soon."

"Thanks, Santana." Mercedes watches them leave. She turns to Kurt.

"Ok out with it. I want to know the real reason your running scared from Sam of all people."

"Everything I said before is also apart of this too, but yeah this is the big part. Look Kurt I am still a virgin, and seeing him, and filming with him, and all them photoshoots, and touching him, and him touching me. Oh my god Kurt I want him so bad, but I want to stick with my morals. I don't want to have sex with anyone until I am married, and Sam makes me want to forget all that. He makes me feel things I have never felt before. My body aches for him, and I know it's for him, because when he is close to me I can't hardly control myself, and when he isn't with me I feel incomplete, lonely. I wish I wasn't waiting until my wedding day, because I would have him, and that man wouldn't be leaving my bed until I get my fill that could be weeks worth. When I close my eyes I see him. I love his smile, and he smells so good. Have you ever noticed that? I never noticed that before. For god sakes Kurt I fantasize about him. What do you think _The First Time With You_ came from. That was before he pushed himself into my life again, and now he has, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh my. I wasn't expecting that really. I know Sam loves you Mercedes no matter what you say about the other girls. I can tell he has eyes for only you. "

"I would like to believe that, but have you seen all the lovely, tall, skinny women that want, Sam?"

"There has to be something you can do. Are you just going to stop talking to him? You can't do that, because ahh well you just can't you both deserve more then that."

"No! I can't do that, but I need time, and space so maybe I can come to terms with all of this. I want to call him, and tell him I still want to be his friend for now. I just can't be WITH him that way, and I don't want to make him wait for me. He could have anyone he wanted, and I am so messed up right now, and torn that I don't know what to do Kurt. I might have even messed up any of my chances with him already. He probable don't care if I ever call him again." Mercedes' eyes fill up with tears again.

"Oh sweet, Mercedes. We will get through this." Kurt sits next to Mercedes, and pulls her into his arms, and rocks her back and forth while she cries.

Across town Artie, Blaine, and Jason are at Sam's door waiting for him to answer.

"Maybe he isn't home, or don't want company." Jason said.

Just then the door opens, and Sam is standing there still in his tux except his shirt is unbuttoned, and his hair is messed up like he has been running his finger through it.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you, Sam."

"Oh. He opens the door wider to let them enter. Why?"

They all walk in and close the door behind them. Blaine is the first one to speak.

"We were just wondering if your ok, Sam?"

Sam looked up at his friend. "NO! Blaine I am not ok."

"Well would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really. She ran Blaine. Why?" Sam puts his head in his hands. When he looks up he has tears in his eyes.

Artie was next to speak. "Hey Sam, I really think she is just scared, and don't know what to do. I know that she loves you. The only thing I can think of is you challenged her morals, and she wasn't sure what to do. Either go for it, or stick to her morals, and run before she changed her mind, because my girl Boo wants you, and I have never seen her this way with anyone."

"Can I tell you what I think?" Jason asked.

"Do you even know, Sam?" Was Blaine's reply to Jason.

"Yes, he does Blaine, and more importantly he knows Mercedes. Please go ahead Jason, because I don't know what to do at this point, and maybe you can clear some things up for me."

"Well I do know Mercedes, and I do know she is totally in love with you Dude. Don't ever doubt that. Ever since I've known her she has had a torch lit for you. When I met her that time she described you. When she wrote that song we were on her tour, and she would just cry sometimes, and I would ask her what was up? She didn't want to come right out, and say it was you, but I knew it had to be about a guy, and not just any guy. It had to be about THE guy, and that guy is you Sam. Then the video was happening, and the guy part she said was about you, so we were figuring out the dance for the video, and she just lost it. She told me how you were the one for her, but she didn't want to hold you back, and she didn't think she had a chance with you once you became famous. All the girls that throw themselves all over you. Sh- Jason was cut off by Sam.

"I don't want them Jason. I never have. Once she went on tour I knew I couldn't be happy with anyone else. It had to be, Mercedes."

Jason sighed. "She feels awful I know she does. That's why I wanted to talk to her."

"Well I am sure Kurt is making sure she is ok." Blaine snapped at Jason.

"Blaine, that's just not cool man. Jason has been a good friend to Mercedes, and he is my friend too. Thanks, Jason. Do you think I have a chance to get her back? That is if I want to even try." Just then his phone rang he looked at the caller ID it was Mercedes. He goes into his bedroom away from everyone, and answers the phone.

"Mercedes?"

"Sam. I am so sorry I ran tonight. I'm just afraid I can't do this right now."

"What do you mean, Mercedes?"

"I don't want a relationship right now I'm not ready. I - I just want to be friends right now Sam." Those were the hardest words she ever had to say.

"Why, Mercedes? I know you feel the same way I do. I know you love me, and want to be with me too. Why are you fighting this so hard?"

"OH god Sam I DO LOVE you so much, but I think this is the best for right now. You just showed up on set one day, and we haven't even talked about starting dating yet. I think we just got caught up in the whole video, and everything else too."

"I see so what do you want to do?"

"I just want to start as friends, and see where it goes. Maybe take it slow. Can we do that Sam? I know I don't have a right to ask, and I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again, but I hope that don't happen. If nothing else we can still be friends if that's ok with you."

"I will have to think about it. I'll get back to you ok?" Sam could hear the tears in her voice, and wished he was there to hold her, and make her see that they were in fact meant to be, but maybe he was wrong.

"Ok Sam. Please call me and let me know."

"I will. Goodbye Mercedes."

Sam walked out into his living room to tell his friends what just happened.

"She said she just wants to be friends for now, and maybe take it slow. I know I should've maybe went slower with her, but I had to be in that video with her, and things just got a little carried away with all the photo shoots, and the premiere, and now the Eligible Bachelor/ Bachelorette thing coming up. I don't know guys." Sam put his head down and sat on his couch. Blaine came over and sat with him.

"I think she'll realize that you two are meant to be, and she'll come running back to you Buddy."

"I don't know Blaine. Maybe I should just let her be."

Jason couldn't just stand there, and listen to Sam give up on Mercedes the girl had it for Sam. She just needed to except it, and everything that goes with it. "Sam please don't give up on Mercedes. Just give her a little time. You have to know she has major feelings for you. I mean that video was smoking hot, and the chemistry between you two is there it's real, and it's like fire. Everyone who has seen that video has seen it for themselves. Now I love Mercedes, but maybe if you make HER work for it, and fight for your attention maybe then she'll realize she is the one losing. Be her friend, but be just that. Don't let it go to far just let her know you can be friends, but that's what you are going to be. No kissing each other like lovers for god sake. Play it cool, Sam. Be patient, and then you'll have the ultimate prize in the end."

"What about the Eligible thing we are supposed to kiss the person they make us go on a date with to see if we have chemistry? I read if you don't kiss the date you are paired with for that date you get eliminated."

Jason smiled. "Your really worried about the kissing aren't you? Just be passionate with just the kiss, but not TO passionate. I think you can do this, Sam. I think once you get into the swing of it you might enjoy it, because I know Mercedes isn't going to like you kissing other ladies, even if she wants to be just friends."

"I want to apologize to you Jason. I was rude to you, and you didn't deserve it. I didn't realize that you know them so well." Blaine walked over to Jason, and extended his hand to him.

Jason took Blaine's hand and shook it. "Apology excepted. Blaine."

"Now lets work out our plan Yo." Artie said.

* * *

************ THE NEXT DAY************

* * *

Mercedes woke up early, and grabed her phone to check if Sam had called, but he hadn't. What if he didn't want to be friends even. What would she do without Sam in her life in some way? Last night had to be the worst night she has had, and she only had herself to blame. Everyone had stayed late last night, but they all left so she could be alone. She knew Kurt, and Blaine were flying back to New York, and Santana, and Brittany went to check into a hotel.

Mercedes had just poured herself a cup of coffee when her phone started to ring. She ran to grab it hoping it was Sam, but noticed it was her producer Dominic Ferretti.

"Hey Dom, What's up?"

"Well Hello Mercedes, How are you doing this morning?"

"I've been better."

"Well I was calling to make sure you remember the Grammy's on Sunday. Oh, and then you need to be on the Marni Fay Show this coming Friday. They are going to introduce all the Eligible's, and explain all the different things you all will be doing, and the rules too of course."

"Wait what? Like as in tomorrow Sunday? Artie gave me my itinerary, but I don't think that was on it. I should have remembered that myself though, and I totally forgot about that with everything that's been going on lately. I have to find a dress to wear, and a date. Ahhh hell this is just my day. I have messed so much up lately, and it figures I would forget the GRAMMY'S for god sake. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, and the Eligible I am not looking forward to that."

"Um Mercedes are you feeling ok?" Dominic said. Wondering why Mercedes had just went on that long rant, and was hoping she could snap out of it before Sunday.

"Oh yes Dom, I'll be fine. I just had an awful night last night."

"Really? Your video is epic girl. That Sam guy in your video he made you shine like I have never seen before. You better keep him around. Maybe take him on your next tour with you unless you decide you are going to take that job you've been thinking about."

"Yeah well that's a long story that I don't have time to get into right now."

"Well if you ever need advice I can try although I just got a divorce, so I wouldn't be the best person maybe for relationship advice."

"Well Dominic, sorry to cut this short, but I better go I need to call Auntie, and see if she has anything in stock for me to wear tomorrow."

"Ok Mercedes. Good luck tomorrow I hope you win, and good luck on the whole eligible thing I hope you fine Mr. Right."

"Me too. Thanks. Bye Dom." Mercedes thought to herself I already found Mr. Right, and I messed that up.

"Bye Mercedes."

Mercedes was about to call Auntie when her phone ring again. It was Sam.

"Sam?"

"Hey Mercedes."

"Oh I am so glad you called. Did you decide if you want to still be friends?"

"Sure, Mercedes we can be friends. I also wanted to call and tell you good luck tomorrow. I hope you win your Grammy."

"Thank you, Sam. Would you like to come with me as my date? You know as a friend?"

"I'm sorry Mercedes I can't. I already have a date. Just wanted to let you know I understand how you feel, and I respect your wishes, and I do still want to remain friends, and I just also wanted to wish you luck. I better be going now. Bye, Mercedes."

"Oh ok. Thanks. I hope you have a good time tomorrow night. Bye, Sam."

Mercedes hung up the phone, and the tears started to build up in her eyes. NO Mercedes you can't cry anymore for Sam. He gave you what you wanted, and now some other girl would get to be on his arm tomorrow night, and that was going to kill her.

Mercedes phone rang again, and this time it was Jason. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Baby how are you doing?"

"Not so good."

"Yeah I figured. I wont make you go into it right now I feel I should be there with you when we do talk. How about that?"

"That sounds wonderful, but it'll have to wait until after the Grammy's tomorrow, because if I cry now I am not sure I'll be able to stop again."

"That's right the Grammy's are tomorrow night. Who are you going with?"

"I am going alone. I can't believe I totally forgot about the Grammy's Jason. My head has been everywhere but on my career lately."

"I think having your mind somewhere else for a change will do you some good. You HAVE had your career on your mind ever since I've known you, and I think you need a change. That's what I think you should do after the Grammy's you should focus on yourself, and I am sorry, but I can't let you go to the Grammy's alone Mercedes. I'll go with you."

"Really? You don't have to. I mean I think I have all my friends pissed at me, and I can't blame them. I am pissed at myself too."

"Let's not focus on this today or tomorrow until the Grammy's are over ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Jason for going with me tomorrow."

"Well a Grammy Nominee can't go all alone to the Grammy's I can't let that happen."

"Well Thanks, Jason."

"Sure anytime, Baby. Well you better call up Auntie, and see what she has for you. If that don't work we will figure something out I have connections too."

"Ok Jason. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok until later, Baby."

Mercedes hung up the phone, and called Auntie.

" Diva Boutique. How may I help you?"

"Auntie? This is Mercedes."

"Well hello. Sassy girl."

"I hate to ask this of you, but you wouldn't happen to have a dress in my size that I could wear to the Grammy's tomorrow night do you?"

"Well of course I do you silly girl. I already had an original design for your Grammy dress, and all you have to do is come down, and try it on, and we'll make sure it fits you real nice."

"Oh Auntie you are the best ever. My mind has been everywhere else, but on the Grammy's, and that surprise's me."

"I know what you got on your mind Sassy girl, and he would be on my mind to if I was you. Just come down, and talk with me, and we will get you all set up."

"Alright Auntie, I'll be on my way shortly."

It was afternoon when Mercedes made it to the Diva Boutique. Auntie was behind the counter when she arrived.

"Hi, Auntie."

"Hello, Sassy. Why don't come over and talk to me real quick while the girls are finishing up with someone else."

"Ok. So how has business been?"

Auntie walked around the counter, and stood in front of Mercedes. She reached her hand out, and smacked Mercedes on her forehead. It wasn't hard, but Mercedes was stunned. She wasn't expecting that from Auntie who is one of the most loveable ladies she knew.

"Ah, Auntie what was that for?"

"You know full well what that's for. How could you do that to such a sweet boy?"

"Oh my god how did you find out?"

"Well that girl back there." She pointed to the girl standing in front of all the mirrors.

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well, do you think she is pretty?"

"Oh well I guess. Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you want to know who she is going to the Grammy's with?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"Well you should. She is going with Mr. Sexy."

"What? Wait a minute. She is going with, with Sam?" Mercedes could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. Mercedes had to fight with every last bit of her strength to stop them from falling.

"What I want to know is what are you planning on doing about it Sassy girl. That girl back there don't belong with him. She is all wrong for him."

"I don't know, Auntie. I messed up last night. I thought I wanted to go slow, and wait until I was ready to take that step, but I am not so sure now."

Just then the bell rang indicating someone came in the shop, and Auntie smiled so wide Mercedes turned to see who had gotten that kind of smile out of Auntie. Who she saw when she turned around took her breath away.

"Hi Auntie how are you…." Seeing Mercedes turn to him about killed him. "Hi, Mercedes. How are you doing?"

"Hi, Sam. I am doing good."

Mercedes stepped closer to Sam wanting to hug him, but he stepped back , and his eyes were on someone behind her. She turned to look behind her, and saw who Sam was looking at, and felt like someone had punched her in the gut. The girl was beautiful.

"Hey Samuel. How do you like my dress." The girl twirled around so Sam could see her.

"You look lovely, Andrea."

She squeals, and runs over to Sam to hug him almost knocking Mercedes over in her haste to get to Sam.

"Oh, I know you just didn't push me out of the way."

"I'm sorry, Mercedes. Andrea is just really excited about going to the Grammy's." Sam looked at the girl in front of him, and smiled.

It must have been the first time Andrea noticed Mercedes. "Oh. Well excuse me. I am going to the Grammy's, and I don't have time for people to get in my way."

"Wow you should watch what you say young lady, and respect others. My Sassy girl is nominated for three Grammy's, so you should treat her with the utmost respect."

"Hey, Mercedes I'm sorry again I didn't have time to tell Andrea that you were a nominee. Anyway. Andrea meet my good friend Mercedes. Mercedes meet my date Andrea."

"Oh it is so nice to meet you, Mercedes. I didn't know who you were, so I am sorry I came across like that, but sometimes nobody's just try, and hang all over us don't they lover?" She wraps her arms around Sam, and then moves one hand up and down his chest.

LOVER ? Oh hell no this girl did not just call Sam her lover. She is rubbing his chest oh god I must be in hell. "I understand, but sometimes the nobody's need to be noticed too. Right, Sam?"

"Well, yeah Mercedes. Well Auntie we will take the dress. Would you like me to pay for it now?"

"Sure, Mr. Sexy. Well young lady you better go get out of your outfit."

Andrea was lead into the dressing rooms to get out of her dress. Sam walked up to the counter, and gave Auntie his card.

"Sam?"

Sam turns to Mercedes. "Yeah, Mercedes?"

"I hope you have fun tomorrow night." Mercedes said.

"Thanks, Mercedes."

Mercedes puts her head down afraid she might start bawling right there in front of him.

Sam walks over to Mercedes, and lifts her chin with a finger so that she is looking him in the eye. He can see the tears in her eyes. He pulls her into a hug so tight Mercedes thought she would pass out. He smelled so good it was making her dizzy. Sam kisses the top of her head, and steps back to look her in the eye. "I wish you all the luck tomorrow Mercedes. I hope you win your Grammy."

"Thanks, Sam." Was all she got out before Andrea came flying into Sam arms.

Sam pulled out of the girls arms to finish paying for the dress, and talked to Auntie in hushed tones.

"I'm ready, Sam let's go." Andrea was tapping her foot impatiently.

Just then the two assistant's came, and said they had Mercedes' dress ready for her. Mercedes takes one last look at Sam before she is led away.

Sam watches Mercedes walk away, and would've given anything to have her turn around just one more time to let him know she needs to see him at least one last time. Then she stops, and turns around smiles a sad little smile, and waves. She turns to go, but not before she sees Sam waves back.

* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Sunday++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

"I know, Kurt. I will. I haven't felt like it yet. Thanks for everything you all did. I wish you guys could've stayed too. I know what I have to do, but unfortunately it'll have to wait until this whole Bachelor/Bachelorette thing is over. Santana, and Britt are still here at least for a bit."

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Mercedes are you ready?"

Mercedes looked at her watch it was time to go to the salon, and Jason said he would take her. "Kurt, I better go Jason is here, and he is waiting to take me to the salon. Thank you, Kurt I hope I win too." Mercedes walked over to the door, and opened it for Jason.

"Bye, Kurt." Mercedes hung up her phone, and looked at Jason, and sighed.

"How are you doing?"

"Really? Jason. I am miserable, and I can't seem to get myself together knowing Sam will be there with Andrea."

"That's why I came a little early so I could help get you motivated."

"Thanks. I think I need that."

"I already picked up your dress." He holds it out to her.

She takes it, and hugs him. You're the best friend a girl could ever have you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. What would you do without me right?"

"Well I hope I don't have to find that out." She takes her dress and hangs it up.

"You never will. You need to start getting ready, and that means getting in the shower, and changed. Then we are off to the salon then to the hotel to change, and then we get loaded up in the limo and go to the Grammy's. I'll be there with you so we will get through the interviews as quickly as possible. Aren't you performing tonight as well?"

"Yes. I am performing _The First Time With You, _and another song that is fitting for what I am going through right now. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright Baby, let's get this night going."

* * *

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ At The Grammy's_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Mercedes, and Jason were on the red carpet waiting to get inside that Staples Center. That's when the questions start coming.

"Mercedes, can we have a few minutes of your time?"

Mercedes takes a deep breath and replies. "Sure."

"The other night at your video premiere Sam Evans said that he wanted to do a repeat of you two's date that night why isn't he here with you tonight?"

"Sam has another date for tonight."

"Are you, and Sam in a relationship?"

"Sam, and I are just really good friends." The stung more then Mercedes thought.

"You two looked like more then friends in your video, and that night too. We just want to say that whatever you, and Sam are is hot. You two look amazing together, and frankly we wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up in at serious relationship, because you two have got what people want, and it is amazing to see you two together."

"Aww well thank you so much."

"Do you think you'll win one of the Grammy's your nominated for?"

"Oh well I hope so. I think that would be wonderful."

"Well you have our vote. So are you, and Jason here in a relationship?"

Jason stepped forward to speak. "We are only friends."

"Is it true you are both going to be in The Eligible Magazine Show. How will you handle it when you two have to go on a date together?"

Mercedes, and Jason smile at each other, and he replies. "It will be just like normal for us since we already go out to breakfast, lunch or dinner together. Right, Mercedes?"

"That's right."

"One more question, Mercedes. We hear you are performing tonight is that true? If so what will you be performing?"

"Oh I am going to do _The First Time With You,_ and another song I want to send out to someone I care very much for."

"Is it one of your songs?"

"Nope I am barrowing it tonight."

"Ok, Mercedes good luck to you."

"Thanks." She walks away and sighs. Just then she hears the interviewer ask someone if they can ask them a few questions, and that someone is Sam.

"Breath Mercedes. It'll be ok."

"I'm not so sure Jason." She stops to listen to the questions they ask Sam.

"So, Sam who is this lovely lady on your arm tonight?"

"This is Miss Andrea Harrison."

"The other night you said you wanted a repeat of your date with Mercedes. Is that still true?"

"Mercedes, and I are really good friends. We did all that to hype up her video."

"Well it worked."

"Thanks."

"You two looked stunning together, and we were just telling Mercedes that we wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up in a serious relationship. What are your thoughts on that?"

Mercedes was holding her breath waiting for his answer.

"Like I said that was all just an act to promote her video." Just then he looks over, and makes eye contact with Mercedes.

Mercedes thought the wind had been knocked out of her, and she was having a hard time breathing so she missed the rest of Sam's interview. Jason starting shaking her.

"Baby? You alright? Talk to me, girl."

"Get me away from here."

Jason wraps his arm around Mercedes shoulders, and starts guiding her towards the entrance, but he looks to where Sam's was, and catches his worried look, and the pain written across his face. Jason gives him a reassuring smile, and pulls Mercedes through the entrance.

They had sat through half of the Grammy's, and now it was time for Mercedes to perform. She was standing behind the curtain waiting to be announced.

Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special performance from Mercedes Jones. Please give a warm welcome to one of tonight's nominees singing her latest song for you all tonight.

Mercedes comes out, and sings _The First Time With You _almost not making it through the song. It's a good thing Jason danced with her, and it was just a sweet waltz kind of dance nothing like her video. When she is done she gets a standing ovation.

"Thank you. You all are wonderful thank you so much. I want to send this song out to someone special tonight. He knows who he is. Wherever you are I want you to know I Love You!"

The lights fade, and the music starts to play.

**_Must have been love_**

**_But it's over now_**

_**Lay a whisper on my pillow**_

**_Leave the winter on the ground_**

_**I wake up lonely,**_

**_There's air of silence in the bedroom_**

_**And all around**_

**_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away..._**

Mercedes looks in the crown for Sam, and then he is there, and it is just them.

**_It must have been love, but it's over now._**

**_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow._**

**_It must have been love, but it's over now._**

_**From the moment we touched, till the time had run out.**_

**_Make Believing we're together_**.

_**That I'm sheltered by your heart.**_

_**But in and outside I've turned to water.**_

_**Like a teardrop in your palm.**_

_**And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away...**_

_**It must have been love, but it's over now.**_

_**It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without.**_

**_It must have been love, but it's over now,_**

**_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows._**

_**It must have been love, but it's over now.**_

_**It must have been good, but I've lost it somehow.**_

**_It must have been love, but it's over now._**

_**From the moment we touched, till the time had run out.**_

_**It must have been love, but it's over now.**_

_**It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without.**_

_**It must have been love, but it's over now,**_

_**It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.**_

Mercedes smiles at Sam as she finishes the song, and he is the first one to his feet applauding for her.

"Thank you all very much. That was for you Sammy." She turns to walk off stage.

Jason is waiting backstage, and gives her a hug. "That was amazing Baby. I am proud that you sang that for Sam. I think it affected him as well."

She smiles up at Jason. "I better change back into my other dress, so we can take our seats."

Jason is standing outside her dressing room, and about ten minutes later she comes back out. "Ready to go to our seats?"

"I sure am. You ok Baby?"

"I will be."

"The next category is Best New Artist. The nominees are."

"Dave Jackman"

"Brian Copper, and The Band"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Redhead Band"

"And the winner is…

"Mercedes Jones!"

"Oh my god." Mercedes screamed as she jumped up, and Jason grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. The tears were rolling down her face. All of a sudden someone else was pulling her into their arms. She looked up to see Sam smiling down at her.

"Good job Mercedes. I am so proud of you."

Mercedes pulled his face down to her, and kissed him. At first she thought he was going to kiss her back, but then he pulls away from her. They were just staring at each other when Jason starts to pull Mercedes away towards the stage.

Mercedes walks across the stage to the people waiting for her. They give her, her Grammy, and Mercedes was speechless for a few seconds. She steps forward, and says.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening for me. I want to thank my parents for letting me fallow my dreams, and I want to thank Sam Evans for posting that video of me way back in Glee club. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today. I also want to thank all my other friends, and family you all know who you are. I love you all! Thank you for putting up with my craziness. Also last but not least to my fan's none of this would've been possible without you. THANK YOU ALL!" She was escorted off the stage.

Jason was standing backstage waiting for her when she saw him she ran into his arms. "Oh my god Jason I can't believe it."

"Oh I can. You did it, Baby. I am so proud of you."

They went back to their seats, and watched the rest of the Grammy's, and then they went to the after party, and were there for almost an hour when Mercedes spotted Sam with his date. She couldn't take her eyes off of them while they were dancing together. They were doing a bump, and grind, and Mercedes felt like a fool. She turned to Jason who stood by her like the faithful friend he was.

"Thank you Jason for coming with me tonight. You know if you want to go dance with someone go ahead. I will be right here waiting."

"No way. Why would I do that?"

"Come on Jason go have fun. Find a girl and twirl her around the dance floor like you do."

"Alright if you insist." Jason walked out to the dance floor, and tapped Sam on the shoulder, and he must have asked to cut in on Sam's dance. Sam smiled, and let Jason whisk Andrea away. Mercedes thought that was an odd choice. Mercedes turned her back to the dance floor when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Sam smiling down at her.

"Would you like to dance Mercedes?"

"You really want to dance with me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I paid Jason to come, and ask Andrea to dance?"

"You did not." She laughed at him.

"Well?"

"Oh yes of course. I would love too."

Sam pulled Mercedes out onto the dance floor, and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck they began to move around the room.

"Congratulations, Mercedes. You won your Grammy."

"Thanks, Sam. Is that really all you want to talk about?"

"What else do you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought we could talk about us."

"What about us, Mercedes? We are friends, and I am playing by your rules."

"What if I've changed my mind Sam? What if I want more?"

"Ahh Mercedes. I don't think that's a good idea right now. I am kind of dating Andrea right now, and I couldn't do that to her."

"I see."

Sam could tell he had hurt her, and that hurt him more then he liked to admit. "Look Mercedes, you were the one who wanted space, and now I am giving it to you. You are also the one who was always telling me to move on, and now I have. I'm sorry, but this came a little to late. We will always be friends though. I'll always have a special place in my heart for you, but I moved on maybe you should do the same." Just then Andrea came flying up to them, before Mercedes got the chance to say what she wanted to say to him.

"OH Samuel I just had so much fun dancing with Jason." She looks at Mercedes, and says "Congrats, Mercedes. You are lucky your date is so good at dancing."

"Hey that isn't nice. I haven't showed you my body roll yet." Andrea squealed at that thought.

Mercedes couldn't breath she felt like the floor was gonna swallow her up. What had she done? What was she going to do without him. She guessed she would just die from loneliness. All of a sudden she heard someone talking to her, but they seemed far away.

"Hey Baby. You ok? Talk to me, please."

She couldn't speek. Jason started gently shaking her.

"OK MERCEDES JONES SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jason looked her in the eyes. "Come on Baby talk to me." Just then her eyes flutter.

"Mercedes, are you ok?" This was coming from Sam now. "Oh god maybe what we talked about was to much. Mercedes. I'm so sorry."

"Jason?" Came Mercedes soft reply.

"Yes Baby?" What's up?"

"Will you please take me home?"

"Oh god yes. Let's go." He puts his arm around her pulling her close, protecting her. He started walking out with her when Sam stopped them.

"Mercedes, I am so sorry."

"I think you've done MORE then enough tonight Man." Jason said pulling Mercedes out of the party, and away from Sam. He got her safely into a cab, and they were on their way to his place.

* * *

When Mercedes woke up she knew where she was, but didn't remember coming here. She got out of bed, and went in search for Jason. She found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, Baby. You hungry?"

"No not really."

"I don't believe you. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know sometime. I haven't been in the mood lately since the whole premeire thing."

"That was three days ago MERCEDES."

"Wow you must be pissed you never call me Mercedes."

"Pissed don't even cut it. I talked to Kurt this morning he said you wouldn't eat what he had Santana, and Brittany bring back something to your place on Friday. I don't think you ate on Saturday either, and I know the whole time we were together yesterday you didn't eat." He placed a plate full of food in front of her with a coffee, and some juice.

"Jason I'm really not th… Mercedes was cut of by Jason's roar.

"EAT the food Mercedes, and I am going to sit here while you eat it. All of it."

Mercedes decided not to argue with him anymore, because she couldn't remember a time when she has seen Jason so mad. She finished all her food Jason had set in front of her suprising herself at how hungry she really was.

"Ok I finished my food. Are you happy now?"

"No. I want to go over the chain of events last night after you won your Grammy."

"Ok."

"We go to the after party. All you can do is stare at Sam, and Andrea. I go ask her to dance so you to can maybe talk, or something, and I come back, and you look like you were going to faint."

"I felt like I was going to faint. I tried to get him back Jason, and he told me he moved on with her of all people. He also said things I have said to him in the past, and that hurt me so bad. I want Sam back Jason, and I don't know how to do it. He is normally the one who pursues me, but now he is walking away."

"Well do you blame him? I mean you all but pushed him away. What were you thinking Mercedes? Ever since I've known you, you've had it for HIM. For god sakes Mercedes you wrote a song about your first time with him. He shows up films the video with you. The video was the most sexy thing I have ever seen. Did you notice the people's reaction to it? They were as stunned by it as I was, and I knew what was happening. That video affected people. Before the video started couples were just sitting with each other, and after they were holding hands, smiling at each other, some were even blushing. That video had everyone in that place taken back to that time when they shared a moment with their lovers, husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, or whatever, and you decide to run. RUN MERCEDES from the guy you've been wanting since god knows how long."

"Since the first time I saw him at McKinley. I didn't think I had a chance with him. I mean he started dating Quinn, and well she's Quinn. Then he started dating Santana after he found out Quinn was cheating on him, and then… well."

"You two started dating?"

"Yes. I didn't have anyone to go to prom with, and Rachel talked me into going and asking him if he would go to prom with us, and he accepted. We went to prom, and Jesse one of Rachel's ex's came with us as Rachels date. So that night he made me feel so wonderful like a princess. He made me feel beautiful. SO we started dating, and we decided to keep it a secret."

"We? Really Mercedes? From what I have learned about Sam he never wanted to keep it a secret."

"I know I just didn't want everyone to know, and have to deal with all the Glee drama. So we dated most of the summer, and then his family moved away to Kentucky, and well I started dating Shane Tinsley. He was nice, and he made me feel special, but…."

"Let me guess he wasn't Sam was he?"

"No. Well then Sam came back to Mckinley, and he wouldn't stop pursuing me, and I started to notice that I didn't want him to stop. He texted me one day, and told me to meet him in the auditorium, and he was so sweet he put my name up in lights behind him on the marquee. He wanted to sing a duet with me, and I said I no maybe another time, but he started playing it, and I couldn't resist him, so we sang, and when the song comes to an end we kissed."

"All this happened while you were dating this Shane guy?"

"Yes, and I felt awful about it. I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't. Sam and I went to see the guidance counselor to talk about it, and she told us to not talk for a week, and I remember thinking that it was going to be the worse week ever. We made it, but when we were going to meet up Shane showed up, and I just left with him. Leaving Sam there with all my heart. So I told Shane about Sam, and I kissing, and I broke his heart too. I decided then I couldn't be with anybody, because I needed to figure out who I was, and I told Sam that, and broke his heart too."

"Do you see a pattern here Mercedes? Ok Then what happened?"

"Well Sam and I did get back together. After he posted a video of me singing in Glee club on to you tube to show me that he believed in me, and my dream, and that I just needed to believe it too, and pursue my dream."

"So, Sam did this all for your happiness, and to help you realize that you had what it takes. Right?"

"Yes."

"Ok then what?"

"Well we broke up again, because I moved to LA, and he started dating Brittany. When I would come back we hardly talked. It was so sad. I think he finally forgave me though because he started talking to me little by little, and then he starts dating the school nurse, and then almost dates Rachel. Then when the Glee club was ending we all were brought back together again. We didn't talk much, but we were on better terms with each other."

"Yeah? What about New York Mercedes?"

"I don't like you calling me Mercedes. It sounds strange."

"Well you shouldn't have made me mad then should you? Let's talk about New York now."

Mercedes sighed because Jason wasn't gonna let her off the hook. "Fine. I moved to New York to be closer to my friends, an…

"Wait a minute is that the real reason?"

"Well yes of course I missed them. I missed him mostly though."

"That's what I thought, continue."

"Well Blaine, and Sam needed a place to stay, so they moved in with me, and one thing led to another, and I… well I….. It don't matter."

"LIKE HELL MERCEDES! Admit it now, because you know I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"I fell right back in love with him even more, but it was different then when we were in high school. Sam had experience, and wanted things I wasn't ready to give I was still a virgin, and I just couldn't do what he wanted. I wished I could have, but I wanted to give that part of me to my husband, and Sam was ok with it not at first but, he thought about it, prayed even, and decided to still stay with me. Then Charlie Darling happened, and she made him feel awful. Made him feel like he cheated on me. She took advantage of him. So I told him he didn't, but it was then I realized I couldn't hold on to him, and ask him to go without sex. It wasn't fair to ask that of him, and I didn't want him to resent me in the end. So we decided to take a break while I was on tour."

"Well then what?"

"You know the rest Jason."

"Yeah I want to hear you say it though."

"OH GOD YES Jason. I wanted him! I wanted to be with him. Friday he showed up to take me to the Premiere, and I knew I was in trouble. I was starting to realize that waiting until marrige was maybe unrealistic, and that goes against me, and the morals I have always had for myself, so I ran. I decided Friday night while I was in bed that I didn't want to wait anymore, as long as it's with him. I am to late now he has moved on, and that is because of me. I wish I could take Friday back, and not run from Sam, or my happiness, but what do I do now?" Tears fell from her eyes now.

Jason smiled at her. "Baby, I thought you would never ask."

Mercedes head snapped up at him calling her by her nickname. "What do you think I should do?"

"You my dear friend, or gonna fight like hell to get him back. I don't think it'll take much. It'll be hard, but if you know what you want, and Sam is it then you need to fight with everything you've got. Do you think you can do that? "

Mercedes nods as a smile spreads across her face and says "I don't care how skinny, and beautiful your girlfriend is Sam Evans I'm gonna fight to get you back."

"Atta girl."

* * *

I hope you guys like this a little better. It will start getting better now. Mercedes is back, and she knows what she wants. Tell me what you think. Thanks, Marla

* * *

**Song Mercedes sung is: It Must Have Been Love By: Roxette**


	10. Chapter 10 (The Show Part 1)

Chapter #10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters. I don't own Facebook, Twitter. All the added people are just fictional characters in my mind made up to further my story I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

***********************************The Marni Fay Show***********************************

* * *

"Good evening Ladies, and Gentleman. We have an amazing show for you tonight. We will be announcing all of our candidates shortly. We have decided to change things up a little bit. You all voted on what couples you liked seeing together the most well, we are going to make you wait to see them together on a date anyway."

There was a lot of reaction out of the audience.

"Calm down, calm down. We have decided to make it a longer show by two days, so the show will be for four days. If this goes well it might have a three month slot to run this show the next time. I think I need a little help to explain. First let me introduce the man who has made this all possible Mr. Eric West the owner of The Eligible and Famous Megazine."

The man comes walking out, and the crown goes wild. He walks up to Marni, and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Well Hello Eric. It is so wonderful to get you on my show."

"I am glad to be here. We have a wonderful show for you tonight, so let us get right down to it shall we?"

The crowd is cheering.

"Ok Eric shall we tell them what to expect from our Eligiable Show?"

"Let's do that. First lets give a run down of what our candidates will be doing, and of course the rules. How about we start there?"

"That sounds good to me Eric. Ok here we go…..

Mercedes was backstage with Jason. "Why am I even in this? It is going to make me pursuing Sam a lot harder since I'll be doing this."

"You will be alright. You never know it may workout good for you in the end."

"How do you figure? Sam has already moved on I need to be near him to pursue him Jason."

"I know you do. It will be fine Baby. I promise. How do you think you are going to go about it?"

The smile that spread across Mercedes face told Jason all he needed to know. "I have to admit I feel kinda bad for him. He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off you during the video, and the photo shoots." Jason could here the rules coming to an end.

"#9 Rule: All couples must do something together on their date. Could be something like one of their occupations, or they could try something new. Both of them have to do something whether they want to or not, and all we ask is for them to do their best. If they fail to at least try then they as a couple will be eliminated from the finale."

"#10 Rule: There will only be four dates. So each candidate will not go on a date with two of the other candidates. We weren't given enough time to do all candidates, and as it is we are pushing dates close together just to get at least four in."

"#11 Rule: At the beginning of the evening each couple gets to challenge whatever couple they want. It could be any pairing it don't have to be who that person was on a date with that night, and it has to be something they can do here later that night, and they must do it to continue on.

"#12 Rule: This is the last one, and maybe the most important one. At the end of the date the couple is supposed to kiss. If they don't kiss they both will be eliminated. We've decided that if the couple wants to do their kiss before their date that is fine as long as they do it. "

"Ok now we have decided that the couples that you voted are you favorites together wont go on their date until the fourth, and final date, so you all better hope your couple makes it through to the fourth, and final date. Vote for them often, and for the Best Looking Eligible Couple so we can send that couple on another more intimate date at a later time. We've also added to the date. They will get to go on a trip together if they have feelings for each other."

"Ok, Thanks for all that Eric. What do you say we meet our Famous Eligibles?"

"Alright Marni. Before we introduce them the couples that are together tonight for the show are the couples you liked together the most these are your favorites. We figured we would at least give you a look at them together. SO take a good look, and root them on. These couples, are the ones that will go on their date on the last date of our show. Now lets introduce our Eligible's. Starting with the #6 couple, and the #1 couple will be brought out last. These placements could change so keep voting. Here we go.

** "Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette #6 is Scott Rush, and Tonya Ellis. He is a well known photographer, and she is a clothing designer. Scott likes hiking to the right place to get the right picture. While Tonya prefers to be home working on new designs. These two could be interesting. Let's talk with them a little come sit down with us." **

BACKSTAGE:

They were lined up and ready to be called out on stage, but Mercedes' Bachelor wasn't there yet, and Mercedes was a bit nervous about that. They were starting to call couples out.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie Darling had asked Mercedes bringing her out of her daze.

"Oh hell no you are not here in front of me."

"Well I'm one of the Bachelorette's. So you see I am famous, and eligible. Your just some girl trying to make it in the music industry."

Jason spoke up next. "Really? Well then why is it my Baby just won her first Grammy? Oh, and she is also a Bachelorette. Why don't you go stand in line, and leave us alone."

"I don't like her, Jason."

"I know you don't, Baby. I am hoping I don't get sent on a date with her."

** "Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette #5 Is James Dillard, and Carly Richards. He is a well known pro football player for the San Francisco 49ers. She is a professional dancer. He likes to hang out with his friends, and his family, and she loves spending her free time with her friends, and family as well. These two could be made for each other. Come out here you two. Have a seat, and talk to us." **

BACKSTAGE:

"Jason, why is it the guy I get paired up with isn't here with me? Everyone else's are here, and here comes yours, I'm guessing." Mercedes puts her head down afraid to be stood up by a complete stranger, and in front of Charlie Darling of all people. She picked that time to lecture herself again. Good going Mercedes! If you wouldn't have chased Sam away you could be happily in a relationship with him, but oh no you knew best. She was still mad at herself. Just then Jason was poking her.

"Hey, What gives?"

"Don't look now, but here comes your guy."

Mercedes looked up as Sam was walking towards her. Her mouth fell open. God he looked good, like really good.

Once he was in front of her she couldn't speak.

"Hey, Mercedes."

"Sam? You're the guy they paired me with?"

"Uh yeah. I guess so. Hey, I know that you weren't expec…..

Mercedes threw herself at Sam, and pressed her lips to his. She tried to get him to open his mouth for her, but he pulled away, and had a stern look on his face.

"What are you doing, Mercedes?"

"Oh that? I was practicing for our kiss. I think we need more practice. What do you think?"

Sam took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Mercedes I don't think practice is a good idea."

"Really? That's to bad. I know I'd like it very much."

Just then someone knocked Mercedes into Sam, and his arms came around her to steady her. "You ok? Mercedes?"

Mercedes heart was beating so fast she thought she would pass out. " Did I ever tell YOU that I think you smell good? I missed you, Sammy. Don't you miss me at all?"

"Look let's not do this right now."

"Well. When do you want to then?"

"Just not now, Mercedes."

"Well, ok Sam." Mercedes couldn't believe he was just brushing her off. He was good. Well that wasn't happening, and she wasn't going to stop until he at least admitted he still cared for her. Then she remembered something, and all she needed was for him to hug her.

** "Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette #4 Is Eric Matthews, and Lori Pella. He's a Software Engineer, and she is an Actress. He loves walking along the beaches in Hawaii, when he's not cooped up in his office. She loves going to Broadway shows whenever she can. Come sit down with us you two, and lets talk." **

BACKSTAGE:

Sam tried to talk to Mercedes again. "Mercedes, What I really wanted to talk about is that I wanted to know how you were after the other night at the after party. I was worried about you."

"You were? Why didn't you call me then?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up about us."

"Oh I see. Sam?"

"Yeah, Mercedes?"

"I'll forgive you if you give me just a hug."

"Ok." Sam thought her request was odd, but when Sam started to bend down to her he started to smell something he hadn't smelled in a long time, and just as he was about to pull back she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close and his nose was pressed into her neck, and he inhaled deeply. When he pulled back his eyes were glassy, and Mercedes had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why does that smell so familiar to me?" Sam's heart was racing. What was she doing to him? She never acted like this before. Now she is all but throwing herself at him. This was going to test all the will power he had. That is if he made it through this.

Mercedes steps closer to him, and said. "Do you like my perfume? I found it in a box I hadn't unpacked since high school, and this was in there. Do you remember it?" She stepped closer to Sam. Do you remember what you said when I wore it?"

Sam only nodded. He stepped back afraid of what he would do as the realization of what it was hit him.

"Do you remember what you said, Sam?" Mercedes asked again. She could tell he liked it, but she wanted to hear him admit it.

"Umm I didn't say it I tweeted it actually."

Mercedes pushed herself up closer to him. "What did the tweet say Sam?"

"I tweeted that you, that you smelled good."

"Oh. Well do you still like it?"

"No, not really."

"Oh that's to bad because I bought a whole case of it online, and I plan on wearing it every night while we are here together." Mercedes turns away from Sam, and starts talking to Jason. While Jason is messing with his phone.

"I can't figure this new phone out. I am trying to figure out how to put it on silent before I get called out there."

"Didn't you get an owners manual, or something?" Mercedes asked him.

"Yes of course I did, but I haven't had time to read it yet."

** "Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette #3 Trent Davis, and Charlie Darling. He is a Country Singer, and she is a Professional Photographer for Treasure Trailz. He loves to write songs, but is ready to settle down. She is married to her work, but loves to meet new people. Ummm these two are interesting. Come out you two, and have a talk with us." **

BACKSTAGE:

Sam had to make her see reason, so Sam walks over to Mercedes, and Jason, and grabs her by the hand and turns her around to face him. "Mercedes, Please don't."

"Don't what, Sam? I have no idea what your talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about. This game your playing with me. Mercedes it wont work."

"What game? Sam you sh…. Sam lips were on hers in a very punishing kind of kiss.

The kiss had Mercedes breathless, and when he pulled away from her he, said. "The game where you act like you want me only to turn and run."

"Well, Sam I am not running this time. None of this should bother you since you moved on already. You don't even like my perfume anymore, and I wore it just for you. I really don't know what your worried about, so you should be perfectly safe."

"You already know why I moved on, and as far as your perfume goes. YES I still like it. I like it a lot, and if I was sure you were serious about us. I would want you to wear nothing but that perfume when I would've made you mine!" Sam stepped closer to her, and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Oh, and also you don't even have to wear perfume, because you always smell good to me."

Mercedes mouth dropped open. Everything he just said to her made her all tingly, and she knew he was really pissed, but it was sexy as hell.

Sam got even closer to Mercedes, and put his finger under her chin to close her mouth. Bent down to look her in the eyes, and said "Was that the answer you wanted?"

Mercedes had the hardest time trying to catch her breath, but all she could do was nod.

"Well like I said we can't do this Mercedes. I am in a relationship now."

Mercedes grabbed Sam by is tie, and pulled him close, and said. "Oh, your dating someone? That didn't bother you when I was dating Shane, and well I think I am going to enjoy doing the same thing to you. Making it hard to be with someone when you know you want to be with someone else."

"You didn't belong with Shane, and you knew it then too. He was just my replacement. Until I came back for you."

"You didn't come back for me. You came back because Finn, and Rachel begged you to, because they couldn't go up against The Troubletones without something good, and that something was you, Sam."

Sam was trying to pull his tie out of Mercedes' grasp. "Mercedes let go of my tie. What is it with you, and ties?"

Mercedes lets go of his tie embarrassed she had grabbed it now. "It's not ties really. It's just ties on YOU that do things to me, Sam. I want to grab them, and pull you to me I can't help it. You look so sexy, and the tie it…. Well it turns me on. So how about we get together, and I'll wear my perfume, and you wear only a tie, and we could….."

Sam grabs Mercedes arms, and shakes her. "Mercedes snap out of it. It's not gonna happen I am in a relationship right now, and this isn't you Mercedes."

** "Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette #2 Is Jason Sparrow, and Jade Meadows. He is a Professional Dancer, and she is a Covergirl Model. He loves to try new things, but loves his job with Mercedes Jones. She loves to dance, and listen to music in her free time. Wow these two sound like a match to me. Come down here, and talk with us you two." **

"I don't care, Sam. You should be with ME, and you know it, and as far as this not being me well look again Sam."

Sam sighed. "Mercedes. At first the US being friends thing didn't sit well with me, but now that I have started dating someone else I see that everything you said in New York was true. I can't go without forever you know that."

"Sam please listen to me. I am so sorry I ran at the premiere, and I'll do almost anything to make it up to you. I wont run again I promise. I love you Sam."

Sam sighed and took Mercedes' hands. "Look Mercedes it's over now there is no going back, and you doing ALMOST anything isn't enough."

"What is it you want, Sam? I know we can make it work. You can't just shut off what we had. It's still there. Now that I am here begging you pretty much you are turning me away. Makes me feel like I didn't really mean anything anyway." Mercedes turns away from him about to put space between them.

Sam walked around in front of her. "You know that isn't true Mercedes."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for Sam? I am here, and I WANT you. ALL of you."

"I'm sorry Mercedes, but we can't do this. I am with Andrea, and who knows in a couple weeks when I am done with this show, or I could just throw it, and make us both be eliminated when we finish our date I could refuse to kiss you."

Mercedes laughed. "That's not gonna happen. Go ahead Sam, fight me with everything you got. I'm still going to in your words here Sam. "Fight to get you back." This isn't over Sam."

They were cut off by them being called out on stage. Mercedes hadn't noticed that everyone was already gone.

Sam took a deep breath. "Let's go Mercedes. They are calling us."

Mercedes put her hand in his, and out they walked, and the audience was on their feel cheering for them.

** "Eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette #1 Is Sam Evans, and Mercedes Jones.

He is one of the top male Models in the U.S ,and the Treasure Trailz Cover guy. He likes to do a little dancing, and sing a little too. She is a singer who just won her first Grammy, and her voice has touched so many. Her last video has everyone talking, and Sam Evans was even in the video with her, and if you have seen the video you know what we mean when we say that you wont be the same after you've seen it. She loves to spend time with family, and friends. She is also thinking about a new career soon." **

" WELCOME to the show Sam, and Mercedes you two have gotten the most votes so far, and people haven't even gotten to see you together since the premiere. There is rumors that you two are a couple. Is that true?"

"No, we aren't we are just really good friends." Sam spoke up before Mercedes got the chance to.

"You two looked really hot, and you looked like anything BUT friends, and we heard you were in a relationship together more then once."

"That's right. I'll have to admit I got a lot of the old feelings for Sam while we were shooting that video. I almost forgot we were just friends. How about you Sam?" Mercedes turned to him and smiled her sweetest smile.

"Um yeah shooting that video was hard to do with Mercedes, and not get carried away in the moment. I mean come on she is Mercedes Jones."

"So we want to know. Do you think you two would be a good couple together because all our viewers do."

"That's hard to say right now. I feel we do have amazing chemistry, and I also love Sam, and his friendship, but in the future who knows what will happen. There are feelings there I am not gonna lie, but right now we aren't there yet. I guess."

Sam was taken aback by this from Mercedes. He didn't know really what to say to it. He had to think of something. "Well I do love Mercedes as well. I think we are best as friends right now in our lives, but yeah who knows what might happen in the future."

"Well we have a request of just you two tonight. WE had so many letters, emails, messages via Twitter, and Facebook. We would like you two to do a replay of any of the kisses in your music video."

Sam spoke up. "Will we be eliminated if we don't?"

"Well no, but we thought you guys would be sports about it. As it is you will be kissing after your date. The choice is yours though."

Time was ticking, and Mercedes was the first to speak. "Maybe we should wait until our date. You all wouldn't want to see it to soon, and then when we have to do it after our date it will have lost it's effect, and seem boring to you."

Lots of boos could be herd from the audience.

"Excuse me may I have a word?" This coming from Charlie Darling.

"Well yes of course what would you like to say Charlie?"

"When we were backstage Mercedes, kissed Sam, and he wasn't to pleased by it. She just threw herself at him. I have a video clip of it on my phone, and I sent it to your email so you can see it if you like."

"Oh my god." Mercedes couldn't believe this evil woman was so out to get her at every turn, and more importantly Mercedes felt that she was right about her. What had she done?

"Well thanks, Charlie I'll have one of our execs. Take a look at it."

"It wasn't like that at all." Jason was speaking now.

"Really? Jason how was it then?"

"Well I also have pictures and a video, of them kissing too. You see Artie, Mercedes' film director/friend who is also friends with Sam, and I wanted to get pictures of them in different situations, and that's what that was. Here I'll send you my video too, and you be the judge."

"Wow, well alright. We already got drama, and the dates haven't even started."

"That's not true. She threw herself at him, and he pushed her away."

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. He looked over at Mercedes, and you could clearly tell she was embarrassed, and wanted to exit the first chance she got. Sam reaches over, and grabs her hand. He leans closer to her, and whispers in her ear. "It will be ok."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say."

"We have Charlie's video let's take a look."

The video of when Mercedes threw herself into Sam, and kissed him. The look on his was there for everyone to see.

"Wow, Mercedes that was some kiss." It did look like Sam didn't really approve, but I would have to say it is more of a stunned look then anything."

"Well I was stunned, but being kissed by Mercedes is anything but unpleasant."

"OK now we've got Jason's video ready. Let's take a look."

The video showed Mercedes up close looking right into the camera lens, but it was clear she had no idea she was being filmed when Sam came over pulled her to face him.

"Well you can clearly see Sam looks frustrated as he says something to Mercedes. She says something, then him again, and then she starts to, and then he kisses her. I don't think we have anything to worry about here folks. It looks like they both got carried away in the heat of the moment. Let us precede with what couples will be going out on a date together."

Sam cleared his throat, and said. "Before we continue I would like to go ahead, and do the request. That is if Mercedes is willing to let me kiss her in front of all you people. Maybe you all better give her some incentive to work with."

The crowd goes crazy

Sam stands up, and then pulls Mercedes up from her seat.

"Sam…. I don't know I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on Mercedes. Listen to them they want it. Don't you want it too?"

Mercedes just nods her head, but Sam was already descending on her. Soon his lips are on her's, and it isn't long before her hands are in his hair holding him to her. He runs his tongue over her lips begging for entrance, and she willingly complies. It isn't until they hear all the cheers that they realize they had in fact got lost in each other. They pull away dazed.

Jason steps forword, and says. "Now that can't mean nothing if you ask me."

"Wow you two that was intense. I feel all hot and bothered how about you Marni? Eric asked.

"Yeah those two make me feel all tingly, and make my heart race."

" Now back to the show. Ok the dates start Monday March, 9th here is the pairings for the dates. At the beginning of the show we will have all our couples pick a challege for the other couple's, and they MUST do these challenges. The challenge could be with any Bachelor/Bachelorette it don't have to be with who they went on a date with. Ok here are the pairings

DATE NIGHT #1

Sam & Lori - James & Mercedes

Jason & Charlie - Trent & Tonya

Scott & Jade - Eric & Carly

"Ok you have your dates for date night #1. Think of a challenge for your fellow Bachelor's/Bachelorette's. Until Monday night folks. Have a good night, and be safe."

All the couples were walking off stage together. Jason was beside Mercedes. "I'll meet you outside your dressing room in 10 mins."

"Ok. She was looking at Sam, and he turned to her, and smiled.

"I'll see you on Monday, Mercedes."

Mercedes sighed because it was clear she hadn't broken down his walls, and it didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. "Ok, Sam. See you Monday." She just watched him go.

Twenty minutes later she was standing outside her dressing room still waiting for Jason when she saw he was walking up to her.

Hey, Baby sorry I am late. Sam stopped me to talk."

"Oh yeah what did he want to talk about?"

"Nothing really. He just told me to make sure you got home safe."

"Oh is that it?"

"Yes, that's all he said. I'm so sorry, Baby."

"No it isn't your fault. Thank you so much for helping us out tonight by saying all the Artie stuff I hope he don't get mad. I didn't know what they were going to do to us. I can't believe that Charlie Darling did that. It made me look awful. I guess I shouldn't have done that. It seems like he isn't interested anymore anyway. I really made a major mess of this didn't I?"

"Look Baby, you are only human. People make mistakes, but it is what you do to right your mistakes that counts. I don't believe for one minute that he isn't interested in you anymore. I think you should continue this, and just let him know you are serious this time. As far as Artie goes I already sent a text to him we needed damage control, and he was all for it."

"Yeah. I'll have to call and thank him when I get home. Well I may have already messed up in another way without the public seeing it."

"Oh no. How?"

"I was pretty much begging him to forgive the whole premiere night, and that I would do almost anything to make it up to him."

"Ouch. I think I would've have left off the almost."

"Yeah, I'll store that for a later talk when Sam sees I am serious about us."

"Then you need to continue on, Baby. Make him want you back. I know you can do it. Start small, and then we will start flaunting your assets in front of him, and he will crumble. I saw the look on his face when he got the scent of your perfume. He looked like he could have taken you right there."

"JASON!"

"Oh sorry Baby. Just saying that his look was pretty readable. Oh I think I got a picture of that. I'll send it to you. It was right after he pulled away from your neck before he made eye contact with you."

Mercedes' phone went off. She opened it, and her mouth dropped open as she looked at the picture in front of her. "Oh god he does things to me Jason. This is crazy. My heart is racing, and it's because of this picture. Oh my god what am I going to do now?"

"Keep it up Mercedes, because clearly Sam isn't over you." Jason had to smile because Sam was indeed fighting with every last bit of his strength to resist her, and if Jason knew Mercedes, and he knows Mercedes this is gonna be an interesting journey for them. He couldn't wait to see how this all would play out, but he was sure something would most definitely come out of all this. He hoped his friends would finally be together, and happy. It just needed a little something to get it going, and it was already started.

"I'm glad you have faith in me."

"Of course I do, Baby. Well here we are back to your condo. What are you going to do with it if you take that job your thinking about?"

"Thanks for being me home. I am not sure what I am gonna do. I might keep it for a bit in case the job isn't what I'm looking for."

"Oh I think you'll be perfect at whatever you do. I'll sure miss you if you move away though."

"Aww I would miss you to Jason. I am still not sure if I want it. I'll have to see how everything goes with Sam. I hope we figure us out before my deadline to accept is up. Well Jason I think I am gonna go in, and read a book until I go to sleep." She reaches over, and gives Jason a hug. "Thanks again for everything your doing to help me win Sam back."

"No problem. My pleasure. Go in and read Baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jason."

* * *

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ MONDAY Date Night #1 +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

"Good Evening everyone. Is everyone really for our couples first dates?"

The crowd goes wild.

"Eric, and I can't wait to see what challenges our couples are going to give our other couples. Let's hear what they have to say. I'll let Eric take over for me introducing our couples."

"Thank you, Marni. Ok everyone let's give our couples a warm welcome. First off we have:

Sam and Lori Followed by James and Mercedes Next is Jason and Charlie With Trent and Tonya After them is Scott and Jade And lastly is Eric and Carly.

There they all are. Have you all picked your challenges?"

All the couples nod their heads.

"OK. Sam, and Lori who is your challenge for?"

"We would like to see Jason, and Carly rollerblading ."

"Ok. Jason, and Charlie who is your challenge for?

"We would like to have James, and Tonya play video games."

"Ok. James, and Mercedes who is your challenge for?"

" We would like Trent, and Jade to go Bowling."

"Ok. Trent, and Tonya who is your challenge for?"

" We want Sam, and Mercedes to have a pillow fight on a bed."

"Ok. Scott, and Jade who is your challenge for?"

" We would like Eric, and Charlie to go out and Karaoke."

"Ok. Eric, and Carly who is your challenge for?"

" We would like to see Scott, and Lori give each other massages."

"Wow those are really good I can't wait to see them play out."

"Before we send you couples on your way we would like to give you the option of getting your kiss out of the way right now. If anyone is willing to take that risk just go for it."

James looks at Mercedes, and grabs her then dips, and kisses her.

Mercedes was so totally stunned she didn't know what to do, but the kiss was over as quick as it had started, and Mercedes was relieved for that.

"Wow there you have it folks the first kiss of Date Night #1. Go ahead and vote on it."

"Ok couples your cars await you to take you to your date."

They all started to walk towards the doors they were directed to. Mercedes saw Jason smiling at her, and he pointed over to Sam who was looking at James in a strange way.

"Hey. Soul Mama I am sorry I just did that, but I thought we would just get it over with. Is that ok?"

"Soul Mama? It's ok I am glad it's out of the way now."

"Well unless you would like me to take it further I will later if you want."

"Um no thanks, James. That kiss was fine. Let's just have a good time on our date."

"Ok. Do you want me to stop calling you Soul Mama?"

Mercedes smiled at him. "It don't matter to me."

Just then Jason came, and grabbed Mercedes. "Hey, Man she is MY date tonight."

"I know Dude, but I had to tell her something real fast." Jason put his lips to Mercedes ear, and whispered. "You should have saw the look Sam gave James when he kissed you. He was NOT happy about it."

"Oh you really think so?"

"Yes, I better go I get to go out with Charlie tonight."

"I know please BE CAREFUL she is all kinds of bad news, and she has already had her eye on you. So watch out Jason." Mercedes gives him a quick hug.

"I will, Baby. Have fun."

They went back to their dates, and Mercedes was just about to get into the car with James when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned to see it was Sam.

"Sam?"

"I just want you to be careful Mercedes. I didn't like that he just kissed you like that without you even knowing it was coming. Just be on gard don't let him do anything you don't want to ok? Call my cell if you need me."

Mercedes pulled Sam into her arms, and nuzzled in his neck. Before she speaks she kisses him on the neck then she speaks softly to him. "Thank you, Sam for caring. I'll be careful. It's moments like this that make me love you even more. Have fun tonight Sam. You be careful too."

"I will Mercedes." Sam looked into the car at James, and said. "You make sure you treat her right. You got that?"

James was stunned. "Of course I will."

"Alright. Have fun you two." Sam turned to leave.

"Sam!"

Sam turns back around. "Yeah?"

"I really do hope you have a good time tonight she seems nice."

"Thanks. I will, and yes she does. Bye Mercedes."

"Bye Sam."

Mercede got into the car, and James let out a sigh. Mercede turned to him. "What?"

"Man that dude has it bad for you, and he don't even try to hide it."

"I WISH he had it bad for me. You see I did a pretty stupid thing a while back, and he pulled away, and I can't seem to get him to come back to me. He is dating someone else, and they seem happy, but I am fighting like hell to win that man back. Oh I'm sorry we are on our date. I shouldn't be talking about Sam, and I."

"Oh no that's totally ok. Thing is, is I already got me a woman, but my manager said I needed to do this to make it look good. I would much rather be with her though. No offence to you though Soul Mama."

"OH no none taken. Maybe we could finish the night early since our kiss is done, and you can go home to your woman."

"I can't she is in San Francisco that's a five and a half hour drive, and I can't do it. My manager thinks I need time away from her. I love her though I want to marry her, and I want her pregnant with my babies."

"Aww that is so sweet, and sad. If you know she is the one don't let anyone stop you from being with her. I mean if you know what you got with her is real, and worth it then don't give up on it. Fight for it, and don't do what I did, and push the only man I have ever loved away, and now I am paying for it."

"Damn Girl. You are pretty awesome, but why did you push him away? You crazy or something? Why don't you take your own advice? You need to make your man see. That dude wants you he is just fighting you right now, but maybe if you keep on showing him he'll come around."

"Well now you tell me. You should have told me sooner." Mercedes, and James laughed.

Just then their driver tells them they have arrived at the Supper Club they would be dining in.

Across town Sam, and Lori where on their way to dinner.

"You love that girl back there don't you?"

"It's complicated."

"I am pretty sure I can keep up."

"There really isn't much to talk about. I thought when I came back here to shoot her video with her we could be together, but she kept pulling away, and she finally pulled away to much, and I moved on, and now she says she wants me back."

"It looks to me like she is fighting like hell to get you back. Why wont you let her in?"

"Well she hurt me pretty bad, and I think that a little space would be best for us is all."

"Oh. I see. I just want to say something here. I mean I don't know you two's whole story, and I am not asking you to tell me, but you two look amazing together. When you two are together I get excited to see what will happen next with you two. I think everyone around you two are waiting for you both to BE TOGETHER. You guys are adorable. That's all I wanted to say."

"Thanks. She does things to me no other woman ever has, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to resist her."

"Why resist her at all?"

"Well that's a long story, but I am trying to make her see what could've been, and to make her see I am the one for her."

"Well personally I think she already knows, but if you want to play hard to get I understand that too."

"Good."

"We have arrived at the Supper Club you will be dining in this evening.

Sam, and Lori were showed into the Club.

About a mile away.

"So how much do you want to get Mercedes away from Sam?"

"Excuse me?"

" You know like woo her. I want Sam, and his love for Mercedes is preventing Sam, and I from getting to know each other better."

"Oh you are really a piece of work aren't you?"

"I know you've always had a crush on Mercedes. I can tell that's why you have desided to be her friend, so you can still be close to her."

"That isn't true. Mercedes IS my best friend, and I do love her, but only as that."

"I don't know. If you two should get paired up to go on a date you should go into it as though it's a real date, and see where it goes."

OK LOOK. If Mercedes, and I get paired up then great we will have fun like we always do, but nothing more will come from it. So I am sorry to tell you that no I wont be wooing Mercedes so you can be with Sam. It is pretty clear that Sam wants nothing to do with you, and you can't take that can you?"

"Well clearly you haven't noticed that he is trying to get away from Mercedes."

"OH ok just watch them and their challenge tonight, because I can almost garentee it will be interesting. I am sure everyone's hearts will be racing because they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other even when they try too. Let's just get on with this date we have to go on with each other. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Excuse me we are here." The driver said getting out of the car to go around and open the door for them.

James, and Mercedes went to a bar after dinner, and competed in beer pong, and Mercedes, and James lost, but had a great time with the people at the bar, and Mercedes was feeling a little tipsy by the time they were on their way back to the set.

"Oh my god that was so much fun." Mercedes was laughing so hard that James had to laugh with her.

"Yeah that was a good time. Thanks, Mercedes that was cool. I hope you get your guy back, and just so you know I am totally rooting for you two."

She hiccupped her Thanks, and then giggled some more.

Sam, and Lori also went to a bar after their date, but they played pool against some pool sharks, and they lost, but they both had a good time. The bar knew they were apart of the show so they did a double round of double shots, and they were both feelings pretty good.

"That was so much fun, Sam."

"Yes it was Lori, I really had a good time with you tonight."

"Same here, but I bet you would have had more fun with her."

"Naa this was our date, and it was wonderful, and I met a new friend."

"I like that. Thanks for a great night Sam."

"Your welcome, and Thanks for a great night as well."

Jason and Charlie did a dance contest in a Dance Club, and they won. Charlie couldn't dance very well, but Jason was twirling her all around the dance for. Jason noticed that she smiled a lot more when they were dancing, and he even heard her laugh a few times. Jason even smiled back at her a couple times, and she returned it. They were served the victory drink. It was a large mixed drink, and Charlie drank hers in record time shocking the whole Club. In the car on the way back to the set Jason didn't mind her a little drunk because she seemed a little normal.

"You don't like me do you?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really know you well enough to know for sure, but you aren't very nice."

"I know. I am just so lonely sometimes, but I always scare guys away, or we screw each other, but nothing else comes out it."

"Well maybe if you didn't want to give it so willingly, and you just stuck with one guy maybe you'll find someone."

"I was hoping Sam was that someone, but he really don't like me. I can't blame him though. I did mess things up with him, and Mercedes when they were in New York, but I just feel that she isn't the one for him though. I mean she's…. she's well…. She's…

"I think you better stop there. I thought I could maybe like you a little, but DON'T cut my friend down! She has a heart of gold, and she is PERFECT for Sam. They complete each other like no other couple, and I hope they realize it soon. So let's stop talking about them, and just remember the fun we had tonight. That's the way I want to think of you, not this mean woman who wants to make a couple who so clearly love each other miserable."

"Fine I'll leave Sam alone, unless I get paired with him, and then I wont be able to resist him."

"Well try. I think he is already in another relationship anyway."

"Oh?" Just then they pull up to studio.

"Well let's get this show on the road."

************Back at the set of the Eligible Bachelor/ Bachelorette************

"Ladies, and Gentlemen our couples should be arriving shortly, and we will get on with our challenges. Well here they come now. Welcome back."

"OK now that your all here we would like to get the kisses out of the way so we can get on with our challenges. Who would like to go first? If nobody volenteers we will start picking couples."

"Were ready."

It was Sam, and Mercedes held her breath as he pulled Lori towards him, and planted a very sweet kiss on her mouth. It hurt to watch it happen right in front of her.

"That was very nice Sam, and Lori. Who's next?"

"Were ready too."

This coming from Jason, and he didn't look happy at all. Jason moved up to Charlie, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"He can't do that can he?" Charlie said. "I don't want to be eliminated."

"The rules don't say it has to be on the lips really, so since it isn't in the rules a kiss on the cheek will be fine."

"We'll go next."

"Alright Scott, and Jade show us what you got."

The kiss between them had everyone cheering.

Then Trent, and Tonya went next, and had the same response.

Eric, and Carly were last. The crowd cheered for them as well.

"Ok on to the challenge's. Ok couples go stand with your challenge partner. Ok we added a rule to the challenge. If the crowd chants Kiss kiss kiss then you two need to kiss, and these kisses need to be on the lips."

"Ok Scott, and Lori are supposed to massage each other. Let's watch while they do their challenge."

Sam walked up, and wrapped his arm around Mercedes waist because she looked like she was swaying. "What is wrong with you Mercedes?"

"Umm, nothing Sammy."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"Mercedes please."

"Please what Sammy? Mercedes hiccupped.

They were interrupted by some of the crowd chanting Kiss, Kiss, Kiss. Scott, and Lori kiss, and then go back to their message.

Sam turned back to Mercedes.

"Did James try anything with you?"

"No he didn't because he is in a relationship just like you are."

"Ok so he has a secret girlfriend too?"

"Um well yeah I guess. You wanna know something Sammy?"

"Sure Mercedes. What?"

"Well I wish I was out with you tonight, and not James. Did you get jealous when he kissed me? I got jealous when you kissed Lori."

{{{{"Ok Ladies and Gentalmen weren't they great? Now is Eric, and Charlie's turn to go out and Karaoke, but we brought one in so they didn't have to go back out." Eric, and Charlie take center stage." Eric, and Charlie are on stage, and the music begins to play, and it's YOU AND TEQUILA by Kenny Chesney. They start to sing.}}}}

Sam turns his attention back to Mercedes. "Mercedes please don't ask me that."

"Why not, Sammy."

"Just call me Sam ok?"

"Why?"

"It don't look good that you have a pet nickname for me."

"Ok. If that's what you want. "

"Look Mercedes, Jus-

Mercedes was kissing him right there in front of everyone, and they hadn't even been asked to. The crowd was on their feel stomping and cheering. Mercedes pulled away, and Sam's eyes were glassy, and it looked like he didn't want the kiss to end so soon. "I don't think I can do that Sammy. Oh yeah I just want you to know I love the way your mouth tastes. If I have chapped lips, and you had chapstick would you let me borrow some or would you kiss me with your lips that you just put chapstick on?" Mercedes hiccupped again then giggled.

"Mercedes you have to stop this you have no idea what your are getting yourself into. I would hate for you to say this to someone who didn't know everything you live by."

"Oh? What would that be exactly? I wouldn't say it to ANYONE, Sam I said it to you. Don't that count for anything?"

"Not when your drunk, Mercedes."

"Well I'm not that drunk Sam. I am a little tipsy is all, and I felt I could tell you that without being embarrassed. Thanks for not letting that happen."

They fell silent for a bit, and listened to the rest of the song Eric, and Charlie were singing. They weren't very good Mercedes thought, and she felt bad for Eric for being stuck performing with Charlie Darling of all people.

{{{{ "OK the next couple to do their challenge is Trent, and Jade to go bowling. Again we've also set up a couple bowling lanes here for them to bowl on. Remember to chant Kiss, kiss, kiss if you want them to lock lips. We've decided to have another challenge go on at the same time as this one, and out last two will go on together as well. So James, and Tonya are being set up to play video games." }}}}

"Look Mercedes I don't want to fight with you."

"Yeah well that's all we do anymore Sam. I am fighting like hell to win you back and everything I do makes you shut me out even more. I know I ran, but I, I -

"HI Guys!" This coming from Jason.

"Hey, Man."

"Baby? You look pissed. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I brought Carly over to introduce her to you two."

Mercedes head came up, and she smiled at the woman that looked really well suited for her friend. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you. I am so glad I met you. I LOVE your music, and I am a HUGE fan, and I was wondering if you would sign my CD of yours? It would make my night."

"I would love to. Bring it in, and I will gladly sign it for you."

She looked at Sam next, and smiled brightly at him. She extended her hand to him. He shook her hand. "It's very nice to have met you Carly."

"I just want to say I saw you and Mercedes in her video, and I am not kidding I was so turned on by it. It was amazing, and you two just are so SEXY together."

Sam smiled his lopsided smile at her, and turned to look at Mercedes who looked at him sadly. Just then someone came up to them, and told them they had to go get ready to for their challenges. They all went their separate ways.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Mercedes looked at the hot pick lace trimmed camisole with built in bra, and the boyshort set all will robe included.

"Well it's a pillow fight in a bed so we thought it would be more fun if you two looked like you were getting ready to go to bed, and got into a pillow fight instead. The producers thought it would boost ratings too."

"Why only us though?"

"Well Jason, and Carly are being dressed up like fairies. If that makes you feel better."

"Fairies? Like with wings and everything?"

"Well yeah of course."

Mercedes smiled oh this was gonna be good. She would have something on Jason now. She was glad that she was recording this on her DVR now. "Ok let me get into this thing. I'll be out shortly."

The wordrobe tech. went outside Mercedes door to wait for her. Just then Jason walked by. She smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Ok everyone we have a very special treat for you. One of our Bachelors wanted to try his hand at staging a scene, and he has choosen to stage Sam, and Mercedes' with his, and Carly's. Let's watch this and see how it unfolds."

"We also changed things so you don't get confused as to who is supposed to kiss. So if you want Sam, and Mercedes to kiss then you need to chant Kiss kiss kiss, but if you want Jason, and Carly to kiss you need to stomp your feet. Let's bring out our couples now."

Sam tugs at Mercedes, and she isn't budging. "Come on Mercedes you can keep your robe on if you want to." He flashed his sexy lopsided smile at her.

"This is all your fault Sam. I hope your happy."

"What? How so? Seeing you in that." Sam nods towards her outfit. "Does make me a little happy."

"Because if you weren't running from me we could have gotten out of this, and, and…

Just then Jason, and Carly wheel up in their fairy costumes with glitter, and wands, and Sam's, and Mercedes' pillows. Mercedes busts out laughing at Jason.

"Laugh all you want Baby. We will see who gets the last laugh tonight wont we? Let's all walk out together shall we?"

OK are you ready couples?" Everyone says yes, but Mercedes. She has her robe wrapped tightly around her.

They all walked out together and Mercedes, and Sam were showed to their giant bed. Mercedes, and Sam got onto either side of the giant bed. Jason, and Carly handed Sam, and Mercedes their pillows, and they rolled away.

"SO how is this all MY fault when you shouldn't have run in the first place Mercedes. I've always liked you, well that's a lie. I've always loved you, and you always ran from me, or you always wanted to keep things a secret, and everyone within five miles could tell we liked each other, and you know it."

"You make me so mad Sam. You only wanted me when I was unsure, and now that I'm sure look who's running now."

"I am not running Mercedes. I am in a relationship -

With those words Mercedes let him have it with her pillow.

"I don't give a damn about your relationship wi . . .

Sam smacked her with his pillow.

"I can't believe you just di . ..

Sam hit her again.

"Better pay attention Mercedes, because I am playing this to win, and if you thin ….

"Oh hell no you don't SAM EVANS." She hits him again, but this time someone from behind her pushes her, and she falls over. Just as she is about to get back to her spot Sam is pushed from behind, and falls on the bed. He rolls over laughing, and Mercedes was about to hit him with her pillow when someone pushes her again, and she lands on top of Sam, and Sam's laughing stopped. Mercedes was about to push herself off of him when the chanting started Kiss kiss kiss Sam and Mercedes were stunned, and neither moved.

Jason rolled over to them, and said. "In case you two forgot you two are supposed to kiss now."

Mercedes crawled up so she could be face level with Sam. "Ok just one quick kiss, and you wont have to kiss me anymore."

"Unless they keep chanting it."

Mercedes' head desends, and just before she is able to give him a simple peck Jason comes over, and says. "Here let me help you out Baby." Then smacks Mercedes on the ass, and she falls face first into Sam's lips, and once there she couldn't pull away. The kiss was just two pairs of lips touching, but neither wanted to move. Sam's lips start to move, and that awakens Mercedes', and soon he is licking her lips, and begging for entrance, and Mercedes complies with a moan. When they pull apart, and Mercedes, and Sam are in a stare down when the chants come again. Sam sits up in the bed, and puts a hand on either side of her face, and pulls her back down on top of him, and pushes his tongue into her mouth. The crowd is on their feet chanting for more.

Mercedes couldn't think. She pulled away from Sam knowing that the show was getting way more then they intended to give them. She was breathing heavy, and so was Sam.

"Why is it Sam you only want me when we are in front of cameras?" She reached behind her and retrieved her pillow, and hit him with it.

Sam was also getting up, and reaching out for his pillow when Mercedes hit him again trying to knock the pillow out of his hand knowing that he was a lot better at this game then her because he had long arms, and he was stronger too.

"Why? You ask? Well because that seems to be the only time you are your true self Mercedes."

"That's a lie, and you know it." Mercedes smacks him with her pillow again.

Sam had his pillow and was in the process of hitting her with it when he saw Carly come up from behind Mercedes, and push her making her fall back onto the bed. She rolled over just as Sam's pillow hit her in the face when she wasn't expecting it.

"OUCH! Sam."

"Oh my god Mercedes are you ok?" Sam threw his pillow to the floor, and was looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt badly, and just before he is about to get a closer view he is pushed, and lands on top of Mercedes. She is stunned, and her eyes fly open only to see Sam looking her right in the eye.

"KISS KISS KISS!"

"You got to be kidding me. Why is our challenge so long nobody else's was this long."

"KISS KISS KISS!" The crowd was also stomping so they were let be by the rolling fairies long enough for them to kiss.

Forgetting the crowd Sam looks at Mercedes again. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you that hard Mercedes. Did I hurt you?"

Mercedes looked at him, and the concern on his face, and reached out, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him down to her. "Sam?"

"Yeah Mercedes?"

"Why aren't you Kissing me? The crowd is going crazy, and Jason, and Carly are looking at us with their arms crossed waiting."

"Mercedes. I'm sorry I hurt you with that pillow."

"SAM!"

"What?"

"Shut up at kiss me,"

Sam let out a groan, and his lips were on hers in a kiss he wouldn't forget anytime soon. She let a moan out, and he was like a crazy man. He couldn't get enough of her. He had been trying to put so much distance between them, and it was killing him. Soon he told himself soon she would be ready for them to be together, and he would be the happiest man ever, but until then this was all he would have of her. He pulls away, and looks her in the eyes. He can tell she is close to giving herself to him completely he just had to wait a little longer, and she would then be his. He gets off of her, and then helps her up.

"Well Ladies, and Gentalmen that was FANTASTIC Jason you did a good job staging the final scene, and you two were great as the love fairies, or Fairy godmother fairies."

"Thanks. I had fun doing it how about you Carly?"

"Yeah that was a blast. Sam, and Mercedes did a great jog too."

Sam, and Mercedes we both stunned, and had a hard time finding words.

"Oh so this was your idea Jason?"

"Um I had good intentions Baby."

Mercedes reached across the bed, and grabbed a pillow, and smacked him with it. Jason was caught of guard, and forgot about being on rollerblades, and he almost fell backwards. "Next time maybe give me a heads up to what your doing so I know I should be sick that day." Sam, and Jason exchanged glances. Then Mercedes hit him again. "Another thing. What's up with this outfit?"

"Oh that?"

"Yeah. That!"

"I did that for Sam. Did you like it Sam?

Sam's mouth fell open. "I…. Well I…. Well yeah I liked it -

Mercedes hits Sam with the pillow one last time, and starts laughing at them. "I guess I can forgive you both this time, but next time I might put you both in a dunk tank, and lock the door, and let people have free shots at you both." Everyone was laughing then.

"Well Have A Goodnight Everyone. Everyone will be back on Friday. For their next dates, and challenges. Friday's couples will be as follows."

Sam - Jade

Jason - Carly

Scott -Charlie

James - Lori

Trent -Mercedes

Eric - Tonya

"Until Friday we will see you then. Have a safe, and happy week everyone."

* * *

**Song sung by Eric, and Charlie is You, and Tequila by: Kenny Chesney**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the show so far. My next chapter will be about the rest of the show. I hope you are all liking my story. Let me know what you think. I love to read what you think is going to happen. Some of you are pretty close, but I still have some surprise's for the upcoming chapters. Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 11 (The Show Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the charactors. I also don't own the songs in this chapter.

I would like send a THANKS out to Rontora, and Moni for the support, and encouragement they have given me while writing this, and for pushing me to even write this story out, because to be honest I really didn't think people would enjoy it. I AM GLAD YOU ALL DO! I also would like to thank the people who read this, and give such wonderful reviews. SO THANKS AGAIN.

One more thing before you get to read the next chapter. I had thought I would finish the show in this chapter, but I have gotten so many people who like the show, so I am going to do each date night / challenge on one chapter each so there will be 4 parts/ chapters to The Show part of my story. It'll be more fun anyway.

More up's, and downs coming. Please bare with me. It wont be so bad I promise. Let me know what you think. Happy reading.

Marla

Chapter #11

* * *

Mercedes was outside Jason's place when he called her to ask were she was, and her reply was. "I'm outside your place waiting for you."

Jason looked out his front window, and saw Mercedes' SUV. "On my way out now."

When Mercedes saw Jason coming out he was laughing like an idiot while running to her car. She had to ask him what his deal was. "Wow what has got you in such a good mood?"

He answered her while he was getting into her car. "I am just excited about my date with Carly tonight. I really like her."

Mercedes was happy for him. If anyone deserved to be happy Jason did. He was a good man, and deserved to be with someone who would treat him right. Mercedes looked over at him and said. "Awww. I am so glad. I hope it works out for you both."

"That makes two of us."

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the studio parking lot, and they were getting out of her car.

Mercedes let out a sigh. "Here we go again."

"What's wrong?" Jason went over, and put his arm around her shoulder while they were walking to the set.

"Well I am no closer to winning Sam back. In fact I feel like he is pushing me further away. Today he is with Jade, and she is perfect, as if you and every other guy here hasn't noticed. I've been trying so hard, and he isn't even close to wanting to give us a try again."

Jason stopped, and pulled his dear friend into a warm embrace. "Baby, he is close. He enjoyed the pillow fight between you two didn't he?"

Mercedes had to laugh at that. "Yeah well who didn't? I think the whole nation saw my backside. That is all your fault."

"It wasn't all me. Carly helped with what to pick for your outfit."

Mercedes wasn't surprised to hear that. "Oh really? Remind me to thank her for that. I swear I think you two were meant for each other. You better keep a tight hold on that one."

"I might have to do that. Let's go inside Baby. Maybe you can see Sam before the show starts."

* * *

Inside waiting to take their places Mercedes sees Sam, and is about to go over, and talk to him, but someone grabs her hand. She turns to see her date for the night. He is tall, blonde, and pretty handsome.

"Excuse me Ma'am? I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are looking tonight, and every night that I have seen you. You take the very breath from my chest."

Mercedes was so caught off guard. "Oh well thank you so much. You don't look so bad yourself."

Sam could hear everything the cowboy was saying to Mercedes, and he didn't like it. In fact he hated it. He couldn't believe Mercedes just told him he looked good too. What was she thinking?

"Ma'am. My names Trent, and it is an honor to be your date tonight."

"Aww aren't you cute? My names Mercedes, and I am honored to be your date tonight."

What the hell was she saying? Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"I was wonderin' if you'd sing a duet with me tonight? I have heard you sing, and your voice makes my heart race." He placed his hand over his heart.

"You are so sweet. I would love to sing a duet with you if we get to go somewhere that has a band, or karaoke, or something like that."

"Also I was meaning to ask ya if you would sing a song with me on my upcoming album? My manager is here, and I told him I had to have you sing a song with me."

"Wow. You serious?"

"Yes Ma'am. As a matter of fact here he comes right now."

A tall nice looking man in a business suit was walking towards them.

"Trent. Is this the lovely lady you were wanting to sing a duet with on your album?"

"Yes, Michael. This is Mercedes Jones. Mercedes this is Michael Sloan my manager."

The business man stepped forward, and reached out for Mercedes' hand. "Very nice to finally meet you Mercedes. I saw the Grammy's, and was happy that you won. I believe you can go places. Do you have a manager?"

"Thank you Michael. It is very nice to meet you as well. I hope I do go places someday. Yes I do have a manager."

"So are you willing to join Trent on a song on his upcoming album?"

Sam couldn't believe his ears. They wanted her to sing on Trent's album. He was happy for her, but that meant she would be spending more time with Trent. Sam didn't want her spending tonight with Trent let alone time together in a recording studio for hours. Just then Jade was standing in front of Sam.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Jade." Sam wasn't really paying much attention to Jade he was trying to hear what Mercedes was talking about with Trent, and his manager. "I'll be right back Jade."

"Um ok Sam."

Sam moved closer to the group.

"Well Mercedes would you sing with Trent then?"

"Sure. I am thinking about starting a new job soon, so when were you thinking?"

"It would be like the Wednesday after the last night of this show so March 25th. Will that work?"

"That would be great. Sure I would love to. It should be fun."

Trent pulled her into his arms picked her up a swung her around.

"Oh Honey we are going to have so much fun."

"I hope so." Mercedes smiled at Trent.

Just then one of the producers came over, and wanted to talk to Mercedes. So she was being whisked away, and Trent's manager was leaving too, so that left only Trent. Sam decided it was time he had a talk with Trent.

"Excuse me. Trent?"

"Yeah? Your Sam right?"

"Yeah. I am also a very good friend of Mercedes' and you need to lay off of her. She isn't the kind of girl your used too."

"Oh yeah? What kind of girl am I used to then?" Trent didn't care for the tone Sam was taking with him. Trent didn't ever treat women wrong, and he wasn't about to let this Sam guy say otherwise.

"Not Mercedes. She is a confident, loyal, caring, wonderful, beautiful woman who has morals, and I don't want some cowboy trying to push himself on her. You aren't even her type anyway."

"What the hell? You don't know anything about me, and what I want in a woman. It isn't your business if Mercedes, and I get together anyway. What we do isn't your concern, and I wouldn't ever push myself on her, or any woman for that matter. How do you know I am not her type?"

That was all it took to send Sam over the edge. He grabbed Trent, and slammed him up against a wall. "I just know your not her type."

Trent pushed Sam away from him. "Well I know for a fact she IS my type, and I am not gonna let you stand in my way of happiness."

Sam pushed him back again. He would be damned if he was going to let some cowboy come in, and whisk Mercedes away. He had her right where he wanted her, and now this guy thought he could come in a sweep her off her feet. That wasn't happening on Sam's watch. Sam moved closer to Trent. "Don't make me tell you again Rhinestone Cowboy."

That pissed Trent off. He was moving towards Sam. Then Sam was shoving him into the wall again. Trent was ready to start swinging when all of a sudden he heard the voice of an angle coming from behind them.

"SAM EVANS! Leave him alone!" Mercedes came over, and was pulling Sam away from Trent. "What is wrong with you?" She turned to Trent then, and said. "Will you excuse us Trent? I want to talk to my friend Sam for a couple minutes."

"Sure. I will wait for you here."

When Trent was out of earshot Sam turned to Mercedes, and said. "Look Mercedes you can't be serious about singing a song with him on his album."

"What? Why not?" She kept walking to further the distance between them, and everyone else.

"Don't act like you don't know what he is trying to do, Mercedes."

"What is it he is trying to do, Sam?"

"He is trying to make a move on you, and your to blind to see it."

"Yes, I am recording a song with him on his next album. She said shaking her head. "I am not listening to this."

"Look Mercedes, I was only just trying to look out for you."

They were now a safe distance away from Trent, and everybody else now. Mercedes was going to call Sam out on the way he acted.

"Oh really? Is that what that's called? From where I was standing you looked like you were jealous. I KNOW that can't be since you don't want to be with me, but all your actions say otherwise. So tell me Sam. Why do you say one thing, and your actions say another?"

Sam opened a door to a small room, and pulled Mercedes in, and closed the door. "I am just trying to be a good friend to you Mercedes, and watch out for you. I got carried away is all. I just wanted him to know you are being looked out for. No jealousy just looking out for you."

Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Sam you lie. I can see it." She turned to leave. She could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. "I'm leaving. We better go. We will start lining up soon."

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand before she reached the door, and pulled her into a hard kiss. Demanding entrance, and then taking it. Mercedes pulled away, and was about to say something when Sam kissed her again. When Sam finally released her she was breathless, as well as him.

"What was that, Sam?"

"Well Mercedes, I think it was a kiss."

"I know what it was Sam, but why?"

"I was just trying to open your eyes. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Like hell. Sam you make me so mad sometimes."

"Yeah well you kinda like it."

"Not right now, because your playing with my heart, and I don't like it."

Just then someone was knocking on the door. It was Jade.

"Sam are you going to come out of there? The couples are lining up now. They want all the couples ready. They are about to call us all out."

Sam opened the door, and placed his arm around Jade's shoulders pulling her close. He turned to look at Mercedes who was glaring at him. He gave her a taunting smile.

That's it Sam Evans two can play this game. We shall she who laughs last tonight. Mercedes walked out of the room, and up to Trent.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't even fret your pretty little head about it Honey."

"I am sorry about Sam. I don't know what his problem is."

"I thought about it, and I am glad you have such a good friend. Someone who will look out for you. Your lucky to have him."

Mercedes didn't feel lucky at the moment. She wanted to make Sam pay for taunting her like he did. "Yeah I'm really lucky to have him." Real lucky. She wished she could hit him with a pillow again.

*************************Date Night #2*************************

"Welcome back everyone. We have an amazing show for you tonight. Let's bring all our couples out, and hear their challenges for each other."

"Tonight we put the couples together that have similar occupations. We have the Dancer Team, the Photographer Team, the Model Team, the Designer Team, the Dream Team, and lastly the Singer Team."

"Well Eric I for one am really excited about tonight's show. Marni Said.

"Ok couples it's time to pick your challenges for the other couples."

"Ok we will start with James, and Lori. Who is your challenge for?"

"We would like to challenge Sam, and Mercedes to sing together."

"Ok now Sam, and Jade who is your challenge for?"

"We would like to challenge Jason, and Carly to dirty dance together

"Ok now Jason, and Carly who is your challenge for?"

"We would like Trent, and Jade to wash a car together."

"Ok now Trent, and Mercedes who is your challenge for?"

"We would like to challenge Scott, and Charlie to be each other's model."

"Ok now Scott, and Charlie who is your challenge for?"

"We would like to challenge Eric, and Tonya to cook a meal together."

"Ok now Eric, and Tonya. What's your challenge for James, and Lori?"

"We would like James, and Lori to go to the zoo, and feed the monkeys."

"There you have it folks our new challenges. Ok your driver's are waiting to take you to your destinations. On this date you may see some of our other couples. Either at the same supper club, or the same bar. We thought this would make it interesting for you. Have fun, and we'll see you very soon."

Jade, and Sam were showed to their car. It was the last one in the line of limos, so Sam could see all the other couples being showed to their cars as well.

Jason, and Carly were being showed to their car when Jason spotted Mercedes with Trent. She was having a good time with Trent. He was making her laugh, and Jason hadn't heard much of that lately. This will be good for her. Jason then looked at the car at the end of the line up trying to see Sam. He hoped his new friend would someday make an honest woman of his best friend, because he knew that he was the one person who could truly make Mercedes happy.

Jason looks back at Carly. "You ready to go beautiful?"

"I am so ready to go."

They get into their car, and watch as Mercedes, and Trent are getting into theirs as well.

Mercedes was laughing so hard at Trent, and his jokes. She was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Oh my god Trent, you are so funny."

"Oh Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"So what song do you want to sing tonight?"

"Hmmm I was thinking we could do "Don't You Wanna Stay" unless you have a better idea."

"Oh no that song is great. I haven't ever sang a country song before. It should be interesting."

Trent smiled at her. "You sure?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yes of course. You'll make me sound good right?"

"You don't need any help there, Honey."

The driver stopped the car in front of a supper club, and said. "We have arrived hope you both enjoy your night. I'll pick you up in an hour or so." The driver got out went around, and opened the door for them.

"Ok. Thanks." They both replied.

They walk into the dimly lit club. They are seated in the back, but they can see the door, and Mercedes notices instantly when Sam walks in. Jade was hanging all over him, and pawing at him. Sam notices them, and they walk over to them.

"Hey, Mercedes, Trent. You two having a good time?" Sam was staring at Mercedes.

"Yes were are actually. How about you two?"

"OH we are having the most wonderful time. We have so much in common. Don't we Sam Dear?"

"Yes we do. Well we better be going our waiter is waiting on us." Sam looks at Trent before he is led away by Jade.

Mercedes, and Trent ate in silence. She was ready to be away from seeing Sam, and Jade. She would look over at them from time to time. Trent broke into her thoughts.

"Hey, Hon? You ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"You ready to go then?"

"YES! I thought you would never ask."

They were making their way out of the club when Sam, and Jade's waiter saw them.

"Oh my god! Your Mercedes Jones!"

"Yes that's me." Mercedes smiled at him.

"Can I have you autograph? I have your latest CD in the break room."

"Sure."

Mercedes watched the waiter leave. She looked at Trent, and saw Sam smiling at her. "This wont take long Trent."

"OH no that's ok, Honey."

The waiter was back with two CD's and handed one to Mercedes, and one to Trent. I like your music too. I wasn't sure if I had your CD on me, but I looked in my car, and I had it, so would you also give me your autograph?"

Trent smiles sweetly. "Of course I will. Thanks, for buying our CD's."

They handed the waiter his CD's.

"OH MY GOD! You both made my day."

"Well good. Have a good one. We have to be going." Trent laced his fingers through Mercedes', and pulled her towards the door.

Sam saw when Trent laced his fingers through Mercedes' and he wasn't real happy about it.

Outside Mercedes, and Trent asked the driver if he could take them somewhere with live music, open mic., or karaoke. Somewhere they could sing.

"I have just the place." He opened the door to the car. When they got in he drove them to a bar called the Crazy Horse.

"Hey, Honey they have open mic. I'll go see if the band will play our song ok?"

"Alright."

Mercedes watched Trent make his way to the stage. He started talking to the band members. He then went to speak into the mic.

"Good Evening Ya'll. I am Trent Davis."

The crowd that was there were screaming. Outside the Crazy Horse Sam, and Jade were waiting to get into the bar when they heard all the screaming. When they finally got in Sam saw Trent on stage, and Mercedes off to the side of the stage.

"I have a guest I would like to bring up here with me, and sing a song for ya'll. How does that sound? Some of you might know her, and the rest of you WILL know her after this. I want you to give a very warm welcome to my lovely date tonight. Miss Mercedes Jones."

The whole bar was up on their feet. Mercedes didn't notice, but Sam, Jade, Jason, and Carly were also there.

"Come on up here, Honey." Trent was reaching for Mercedes to pull her onto stage.

Jason, and Carly walked up to Sam, and Jade.

"Hey Sam, Jade." Said Jason

"Hey Jason, Carly." Sam replied.

"Did you hear him? Did he just call her Honey?" Jason looked shocked.

"Yeah I heard him alright." Sam couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Hey, Carly it looks like she is gonna sing with Trent." Jason looked at her, and smiled.

"I know I am so excited. I think they will be awesome together. I haven't gotten to see either one of them sing live before so I am on cloud nine."

"Want to dance while they sing?" Jason was already reaching out for her hand.

Her eyes got all big. "YES PLEASE!" She let him lead her to the dance floor. Jason turned to Sam, and said

"You, and Jade coming Sam?"

Sam turns to Jade. "Would you like to dance Jade?"

"I would love to."

"Ok. My Honey, and I are going to sing a country song for you. She ain't never sang a country song before. So this is her first time. I told her I would be gentle. So help me out folks show her your love."

The crowd went crazy.

"Honey?"

"Yes Trent?"

"You ever sang a duet before?"

"Well yeah I have sang with a lot of people." Mercedes had to laugh.

"Well how about any with a man?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Of course." Mercedes had to laugh. He was really getting the crowd going, and he was a clown.

"Ouch. Should I be jealous? Care to list off some?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be interesting for these fine folks to hear how many lucky gents got the chance to sing with you."

"Well ok. Let's see. I have sang duets with my friends Kurt, Puck, and Sam."

"Did you date any of them?"

"Really?" This wasn't what she was expecting.

"Yes Honey. Don't keep these people in suspense."

"Oh ok. Well Kurt no, Puck we just kinda dated, and Sam well yes."

People were cheering.

"Well alright here we go then."

* * *

Trent:

I really hate to let this moment go.

Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow.

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Mercedes. He knew he should be looking at Jade, but Mercedes singing a song with Trent was hard to except.

Both:

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way.

Don't you wanna stay?

God Sam loved it when she sang. Even is she is singing with someone else. He wondered if she knew just how amazing she really was.

Mercedes:

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move to fast.

I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last.

When your up this high, it's a sad goodbye.

Sam was in awe. She could sing anything, and sound wonderful. Just then Jade was tugging at Sam's sleeve. She wanted to dance, and he got lost staring at Mercedes. Sam pulled his gaze away from Mercedes so he could dance with Jade.

Both:

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way.

Don't you wanna stay?

_Oh yeah (_Mercedes)

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby. _(Trent)

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby _(Mercedes)

Both:

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Both:

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way.

Don't you wanna stay?

_Don't you wanna stay? _(Mercedes)

* * *

Everyone was on their feel cheering for them.

Trent, and Mercedes come down off the stage, and were surrounded.

"Oh man come here, Baby." Jason pulls Mercedes into his arms. "You were fantastic. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Ha ha ha very funny. You know what I can, and can't do."

"No, Baby you were awesome. I don't normally get to watch from the audience, so I just wanted to say you were perfect. Carly is on cloud nine."

"Where is Carly?"

"She is talking to Trent. I'll go, and get her." Jason leaves in search for Carly.

Sam came up behind Mercedes, and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, and saw him standing there she said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I had to pay the limo driver to bring us here instead of where he was going to take us. You sounded amazing up there."

"Really? Thanks, Sam."

Just then Jason, Carly, Trent, and Jade came over. Carly threw herself at Mercedes. "OH MY GOD! I just loved it. You are such a WONDERFUL singer. You both are. You two sound amazing together. Don't you have to sing with Sam for the challenge tonight?"

"Yes I do. We've done it before."

Just then Trent wraps his arm around Mercedes waist. This action doesn't go unnoticed by Sam however.

"It's time to head back to the set now." One of the drivers informed them.

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{ Back at the set of the Eligible Bachelor/Bachelorette}}}}}}}}}}}

"Ladies, and Gentlemen our couples should be here shortly we will get on with the much awaited kisses, and then the very anticipated challenges. Let's here it for our couples they are on their way in."

The crowd was cheering, and screaming when all the couples walked in.

"Ok we hope you are ready for your kisses, because we all have been waiting to see what you all have. Who would like to go first?"

"I think were ready. James said, and pulled Lori into his arms, and gave her a really sweet kiss, and pulled away, and they smiled at each other warmly."

The crowd cheered for them.

Eric, and Tonya stepped forward, and Eric planted a pretty hot kiss on Tonya. They were so caught up in the moment it felt like they wished they were alone. When they pulled away Eric smiled at Tonya, and said to Marni "Was that a good enough kiss?"

The crowd were on their feet cheering for more.

"We can't do that right now we have other couples we need to make sure get their kisses in."

Scott, and Charlie stepped forward, and she looked longingly at Sam, and smiled.

"You ready Charlie?" Scott asked her.

"Of course I am unless someone else wants to kiss me." She said looking over at Sam who was watching Mercedes, and Trent.

"Well in that case I am just going to give it to you." Scott grabbed Charlie, and was kissing her like he meant for it to matter. When he pulled away, and was looking at Charlie. She just turned her head towards Sam. Hoping it had made Sam jealous.

The crowd liked the kiss, but it was clearly not the kiss they were waiting for.

Next Jason, and Carly took center stage. The crowd was already screaming. Jason smiles at Carly, and reaches out to her. She come willingly into his arms. This making the crowd go crazy. He winks at her, and crashes his mouth to hers, and the crowd was so loud everyone's ears hurt. When they pulled away from each other they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"WOW I am not sure any of our remaining couples can out do that." Marni was fanning herself.

Jason laced his fingers through Carly's, and went to stand by Mercedes, and Trent.

"WOW you two. You just had to make the rest of us look bad didn't you?" Mercedes said giving them both a huge smile.

"Alright which one you is going to go next?"

Trent looked at Mercedes, and said. "I believe that'll be us." He laced his fingers through Mercedes' pulled her close, and looked her lovingly in the eyes. Bends his head to whispers in her ear. "I think I am falling for you."

Mercedes eyes widen, and before she knows what's going on his lips are on hers. This kiss was anything, but a friendly kiss like the one she shared with James. It was like the kind she has only ever shared with one person. She pulls away not sure what to think about the kiss they just shared in front of everyone, and Sam. She looks up into Trent's eyes, and she is struck for she has seen that look before. She has seen that look in Sam's eyes. Oh god Mercedes what the hell are you going to do now?

All the while the crowd was cheering for them.

Sam didn't miss any of that kiss. He was right there about to lunge at Trent, but didn't want to do anything on live TV so he held back.

"Ok Sam, and Jade you are next."

Sam pulls Jade into his arms, and kisses her. He even goes as far as pushing his tongue into her mouth, and Jade is moaning loudly, and caressing his chest.

Some of the crowd is cheering while you could actually here some booing.

Mercedes can't believe her eyes. The kiss between her, and Trent was, well it was…. Hell she didn't know what it was, but the kiss between Sam, and Jade made her so mad, and sad. Her heart broke a little more in that minute. She just knew Sam did it to get back at her. It had to be the only reason, or maybe he didn't want her anymore. OH GOD MERCEDES think you have to think!

She didn't even see them pull apart. Did they pull apart? She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice anything until Trent was tugging her backstage while everyone else were getting ready to do their challenges.

"Honey, you ok? What's wrong with you? You don't look so well. Was it the kiss I gave you? I am so sorry, but I just got lost in my feelings for you. I know I should be takin' it slower, and I can do that if you'll just forgive me?"

"No it's ok Trent. I guess I am just not feeling that well." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

That's when Jade came over, and wrapped her arms around Trent. "You ready to get all wet, and soapy Trent?"

" No. I am worried about Mercedes right now. I don't think I should leave her side."

"No need to worry about that Trent. I'll take care of her." This coming from Sam.

"I still want to make sure she is ok, and we need to talk." He turns to Mercedes, and says. "Honey, I know you don't feel well, but we also need to talk about us."

Sam snapped at Trent. "There isn't going to be a YOU!" This guy just needed to go so he could talk to Mercedes alone. He knew she was hurt, pissed, and probably hated him right now, but he had to explain it to her.

"Hon?" Trent reached out to touch her.

Mercedes spoke up. "I'm fine Trent. I just want to talk to Sam alone right now." She gave Trent a sweet smile that Sam didn't miss.

"Ok, Hon." Trent pulls her into a hug, and then releases her. He looks at Sam, and says. "Have fun singing with her."

"I plan on it." Sam said simply.

Mercedes watches Trent walk away with Jade hanging all over him. As she watches them her anger sets in, and she turns to Sam, and says.

"Hmmm look at that." Mercedes nods her head in the direction of Trent, and Jade. "Looks like that kiss you shared was easily forgotten. I wonder how your GIRLFRIEND will react to that?"

Sam glared at Mercedes. "The same way she reacts to the kisses we've been sharing. What about your kiss with Cowboy Trent?"

Mercedes comes up to Sam, and pushes her finger into his chest, and says. "Well Sammy. I am free to kiss who I want, when I want."

That was all she got out because Sam was pulling her into a room, and he was slamming the door shut, and pushing her against the door. "I don't think so Mercedes." He started kissing her neck.

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"I am kissing your neck."

"What the Hell? You were just all over Jade, and now you think you can be all over me too? HELL NO SAM!"

"The kiss between Jade, and I was staged. I did it to get a reaction out of you. It looks like it worked."

"Oh well you did that alright." Mercedes was trying to push Sam away from her. "You make me so mad."

"You made me mad kissing Cowboy Trent. He really likes you, and you'll break his heart too like you did to me."

"Oh I see. So your still pissed at me for the whole premiere night, and me running? How many times do I have to tell you I am sorry?"

"Maybe a few more times." He was smiling at her. "You know what though? You are making this really hard on me."

"So we're still not getting back together then?"

"Mercedes I want to, but I am with Andrea, and I don't know if I maybe am just getting carried away in the show, but we just can't right now."

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. "Fine, Sam. I just want you to know what your missing."

She pulls him back against her, and wraps her arms around his neck, and brings him down to her for a kiss that shook Sam right down to his feet. She licked his lips to get him to allow her entrance, but he didn't open for her so she sucked his lower lip into her mouth, and held it between her teeth. He was so stunned, and turned on by it. That he let out a moan that had Mercedes legs turning to jelly. He pulled back pulling his lip out of her mouth, and stared at her for what seemed like hours to Mercedes.

Sam couldn't believe she did that. Where did she learn that? Nobody had ever done that, and he was really turned on by it, but he had to play it cool for awhile longer. CALM DOWN SAM! Soon very soon he told himself. He just needed a little something to tide him over. He was prepared to step away when he looked at her, and the teasing smile that was on her face did him in. His lips where on hers, there was no asking for entrance it was just given they were so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice the knock on the door twice the third time it was loud, and Jason's voice came through the door.

"I know you guys are in there. It's time to come out. Carly, and I are about to go out, and you guys are on after us, so you two better come out."

They pulled apart. "We'll be out in a few."

"Alright Sam."

"We better go he'll come back, and this time he'll come in I know him." Mercedes turned to the door.

"Ok. Hey do you know the song we have to sing? It's a Tim McGraw, and Faith Hill song."

"Yeah I know the song I picked it. I thought it was fitting."

"Oh. You did? Well we better go. The next song we sing together I get to pick tho."

"If we sing another song together."

"Oh we will someday."

They walked out to where Jason, and Carly were, and Jason just smiled knowingly at them.

They all turned to watch Trent, and Jade's car wash that was happening outside the studio, and was being filmed so everyone inside could see it live.

Jade sprayed Trent soaking him. He just let her do it. Ever the gentleman he didn't want to turn the water onto Jade, but she sprayed him again, and he let her have it.. The crowd was chanting Kiss, Kiss, Kiss so someone ran up and told them they had to kiss, and Trent didn't really want to, but he bent down to give Jade a sweet big brother kind of kiss, but Jade had her own idea's. She pushed him up against the truck they were washing, and started unbuttoning his shirt, and then she deepened the kiss, and Trent just stood there not sure what to make of the sexy model coming on to him. He pulled away only to be told he had to kiss her again. So he starts to kiss her, and then pulls away breathless only to have Jade pull him back to her.

"Oh no Mercedes, it looks like Cowboy Trent just met his match."

"Shut up Sam!"

"Don't know what to do about that do you?"

"I don't care if Trent, and Jade kiss."

"Oh? You only care if Jade, and I kiss is that right?"

"I am not talking to you, Sam."

Sam was standing behind Mercedes, and kissed her neck lightly. He inhaled her scent. "God I love the way you smell. I think you need to stop wearing that perfume."

"Who says I am wearing any?"

"Well are you?"

"No, but I bought a whole case of it, and as a free gift they sent me some lotions, body wash, body spray, and a candle too. All in the same scent. I am actually wearing the lotion. I put some on after my shower. Do you like it?"

The thought of her rubbing the lotion over her body had Sam growling in her ear. "You aren't going to get away with this Mercedes. A man can only take so much before he can't control himself anymore, and I am dangerously close to losing my control Mercedes. When I do I am coming after you."

Mercedes turned to look Sam right in the eye, and said. "Ok Sam. I'll be waiting. Whenever your ready."

Sam backed up not expecting her to say that, and having a hard time not pulling her into the nearest room, and making her beg him for more. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Do you have any idea what your doing to me?"

"No, I don't have a clue. Mercedes smiled sweetly at him. Maybe you better tell your girlfriend all the things you want to do with me, and see if she still wants you anymore Sam." Mercedes smiled at him.

OK SAM FOCUS! She is just trying to get to you, and you are letting her. Before long she'll be in your bed, and everything your trying to do will be for nothing. Sam mentally shakes himself. "You're right Mercedes I should tell Andrea, but I wont, because she is a good woman, and I don't want to hurt her. I also know you wont go that far."

"What is it your doing to me then? You don't think your not hurting me? You haven't given me a chance to show you how far I am willing to go."

Mercedes turned around bitter that she failed when she was certain that she had him right where she wanted him. DAMN! She was going to have to regroup.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen wasn't that steamy? Let's give Trent, and Jade a hand that car wash was one steamy bucket of bubbles." The crowd cheered, and clapped for them as they were walking into the building to change.

Trent walked by Mercedes, and Sam, and said. "Honey, I am truly sorry if that upset you at all. It wasn't my intention, and things got outta hand out there."

"You are fine Trent. Everything is ok we aren't dating you know. So relax everything will be fine." She smiled at him, and walked up to him, and gave him a hug. "Go get dried off so you don't get sick."

Sam, and Mercedes watched him walk off.

"Ok now we are bringing out our dancers to do their challenge."

The music starts to play, and Jason, and Carly are center stage. They start slowly walking towards each other. Jason puts his hands on her hips and she bends back pushing herself up to him. She comes up, and they start a bump, and grind. The crowd is in a frenzy chanting Kiss, kiss, kiss. Jason, and Carly look at each other, and the kiss they share is so intense it goes on forever all the while they continued to dance.

Mercedes was spellbound by Jason, and Carly's dance, and kiss. Wow they were so good together. Mercedes hoped they would start to date.

When the dance ended, and Jason, and Carly got a standing ovation. The crowd cheered for a long time. Mercedes was cheering too.

Just then she heard a squeak, and then a moan. She turned around to see Sam being pulled into a kiss with Jade. Mercedes was so pissed when she saw them she walked up to them, and said..

"You know what? Why don't you two get a room." She stormed off.

"Do you think it worked Sam?"

"Yeah maybe to well." He said as he watched Mercedes walk away.

Mercedes was in a place where she thought she could hide, and was wiping the tears off her face when Jason walked up.

"Oh no what's wrong Baby?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"I know what it's about. I saw them too. You'll be fine, Baby. This IS going to work out. You'll have everything you want one day. I am sure of it, and if Sam is trying to keep you away there has to be a reason. Sam is running Mercedes, and you can't stop now. When he is tired of running you need to be there, and claim him as your guy. Keep your chin up!

Mercedes wiped the tears away, and gained her composure. "Your right." Mercedes held her head up. Just then she heard them announce Sam ,and her to come out, and sing.

"Well Baby good luck." He pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks Jason." She wraps her arms around him too.

Mercedes walks towards the stage entrance when Trent steps up to her pulling her into a kiss. When he pulls away he smiles at her, and says.

"I can't wait to listen to your beautiful voice for the second time tonight. Good luck beautiful."

"Thank you, Trent."

"Come on Mercedes we have to go."

* * *

Sam was reaching out for her hand, but she pulled her hand away. She started to walk beside Sam on their way out to the stage. When they walk out the crowd goes crazy chanting Kiss, kiss, kiss. Mercedes looks at Sam, and his head is descending on her, when their lips touch it is over before it started, and she looks sadly at Sam, and walks to her microphone, and he walks to his. The music begins to play.

Mercedes:

You never looked so good.

As you did last night.

Underneath the city lights.

There walking with your friend.

Laughing at the moon.

I swear you looked right through me.

But I'm still living with your goodbye.

And you're just going on with your life.

_********** _Mercedes looks over at Sam who smiles at her**********

********* Sam grabs Mercedes hands, and looks into her eyes********

Mercedes: (Both)

How can (you just walk on by?)

Without (one tear in your eye?)

Don't you (have the slightest feelings left for me?)

(Maybe that's just your way.)

(Of dealing with the pain.)

Forgetting (everything between our rise and fall.)

Mercedes:

Like we never loved at all.

Mercedes:

You, I hear you're doing fine.

Seems like you're doing well.

As far as I can tell.

Mercedes: (Sam)

Time (Time) is leaving us behind. (Leaving us behind)

Another week has passed.

And still I haven't laughed yet. (BOTH)

So tell me what your secret is?

(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)

Baby yeah.

To letting go, letting go like you did (Like you did)

Mercedes: (Both)

How can (you just walk on by?)

Without (one tear in your eye?)

Don't you (have the slightest feelings left for me?)

(Maybe that's just your way.)

(Of dealing with the pain.)

Forgetting (everything between our rise and fall.)

(Like we never loved at all.)

Mercedes: (Sam)

Did you forget the magic? Ohhh

Did you forget the passion?(Passion) Ohhhh

Both:

Did you ever miss me?

Ever long to kiss me-?

Mercedes: (Sam)

Ohh wo wo wo ho wo Baby. (Oh Baby) Baby.

Both:

Maybe that's just your way.

Of dealing with the pain.

Forgetting everything between our rise, and fall.

Like we never loved…..

Mercedes: (Sam)

At all (At all)

* * *

Sam pulls Mercedes up against him. Everyone is chanting for them to kiss, but Mercedes pushes away from Sam, and starts to walk away.

" OH No you don't Mercedes Jones." Was all she heard before she was turned around, and kissed. The kiss lasted forever, but she wasn't complaining Sam was the best kisser. He made he knees weak. The taste of his mouth always tasted wonderful to her. It was like a dream. He pulled away from her, and said. "Make sure you remember this kiss, and all the other ones I have given you between High School all the way up until this moment, and when you see me kiss someone else you be the judge Mercedes. Who do you think I would rather be kissing? Just something to think about while you lay in bed and think about me."

"Oh you are such a jerk!"

"I can be when I don't get what I want."

"What is it you want?"

He smiled a wicked smile at her, and said. "Your not ready yet, but when you are I'll let you know." He brushes another kiss across her lips, as the crowd was demanding it.

"OK WOW you two have got something brewing between you two. Ok now we reveal Monday Night's Date#3 line up.

Sam - Charlie

Jason - Mercedes

Trent - Carly

Scott - Lori

James - Tonya

Eric - Jade

"Ok everyone. We will see you on Monday Night. Until then Goodnight."

* * *

Song sung by Mercedes, and Trent was "Don't You Wanna Stay" By Jason Aldean w/ Kelly Clarkson

Song sung by Mercedes, and Sam was "Like We Never Loved At All" By Faith Hill w/ Tim McGraw


	12. Chapter 12 (The Show Part 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

WARNING: DRUG USE, ALCOHOL, DARK THEMES, MATURE CONTENT!

Ok first I would like to say I am truly sorry this took so long to write. I have been really busy lately, and when I did find time I had a hard time writing it as it deals with someone being drugged. It wasn't an easy subject to write about for me, and I found it was very difficult. SO this is A WARNING this chapter deals with someone being DRUGGED. There is also some sexual encounters too. I just wanted to warn you all. It might be hard for some readers to read. I apologize in advance if it bothers anyone as such things are hard to deal with believe me I know. I tried to stay away from making that part to dark. Thanks again. Please review. Also thanks to you all that support me. You know who you are. Thanks to ALL you wonderful readers too.

* * *

Chapter #12

"Good Evening Ladies, and Gentlemen. We are going to switch up our show tonight. Instead of doing the dates first we are going to go ahead, and get right to the challenges, but the challenges will be team challenges. What we mean by that is if you fail to do your challenge the whole team will be eliminated. Also the couple who is doing their challenge gets to pick a couple from the other team to do the challenge against. Then we will send the selected couples to go on a group date. Isn't that right Marni?"

"Yes Eric. There will be three couples on each team.

"Ok here are our teams.

Team #1 Sam, and Charlie, and James, and Tonya, and Trent, and Carly.

Team #2 Jason, and Mercedes, and Scott, and Lori, and Eric, and Jade."

***#1 Challenge: This ones for Sam, and Charlie. ~~~~

Do some wine tasting together.

***#2 Challenge: This ones for Jason, and Mercedes. ^^^

Act out a love scene together.

***#3 Challenge: This ones for James, and Tonya. ~~~~

Dirty Dance to a song from the movie.

***#4 Challenge: This ones for Scott, and Lori. ^^^

Sing a song to your partner.

***#5 Challenge: This ones for Trent, and Carly. ~~~~

Play twister with your partner.

***#6 Challenge: This ones for Eric, and Jade. ^^^

Dress up in sexy costumes, and dance with your partner.

"Ok now lets bring out our couples."

All the couples walked out. Sam, and Charlie were first, and it was clear that Sam was trying to keep his distance from her, but she was all over him anyway. Jason, and Mercedes were next. They walked out hand in hand. Trent, and Carly were next, and they were walking out hand in hand as well. Followed by Eric, and Jade, James, and Tonya, and lastly Scott, and Lori. They all sat down in the comfy couches lined up on either side of Eric, and Marni.

"Ok we wanted to call you all out here, because the reason we are pairing you with who your with tonight is because we have learned that some of you knew each other before our show brought you together. After we talk to you, you are welcome to go backstage, and get ready for your challenges."

"So let's start with Sam, and Charlie. We found out that not only do you, and Mercedes Jones have history, but you have history with Charlie Darling as well. What's your relationship with Charlie, Sam?"

Sam looked over at Mercedes, and Jason. He didn't really want to answer the question, but before he got the chance Charlie was answering for him.

"That's right we have spent a lot of time together. You know doing photo shoot's, and going to promotional parties, and you know one thing leads to another, and well things happen. We are REALLY close if you know what I mean."

Sam wanted to scream at her. The look on Mercedes face was about all he could take.

Mercedes couldn't help but feel the ache in her chest at Charlie's description of her, and Sam's relationship. She looked at Sam with so much hurt in her eyes.

Sam was about to say something when Eric asked him if Charlie, and him dated like he had with Mercedes.

"Noooo! We NEVER dated. I wasn't interested in her like that. In fact I have NEVER been interested in her. I really don't want to do this challenge with her, or the date either. I wish you would've picked Mercedes to be my date instead of Charlie. Since I also knew her before the show."

Mercedes took notice to Sam's outburst, and realized that Charlie was in fact trying to make more out of the times that Sam had to be around her. This making Mercedes feel somewhat relieved.

Charlie wanted to smack him for saying such things on live TV. Well two could play this game she thought. "OH, but don't you remember when we kissed?"

Another thing that Mercedes hasn't been able to forget. The kiss that she has thought about ever since it happened. The kiss that had her letting Sam go for his own good. Even if doing so hurt her far more then anything she has ever had to do.

Sam was quick with his reply as he tried to move away from Charlie on the couch. "OH I remember it. It is something I have tried to forget ever since."

"OH there is some friction between you two tonight, maybe after your challenges, and your date you two can iron out your differences, and become friends. Have you two been intimate on other occasions?"

"NO! I also have no intention of becoming her friend. Charlie don't know how to be someone's friend. She just wants to be able to take what she wants regardless of the other person's feelings. I have no desire to ever be intimate with her ever."

"WOW. I can't believe you just said that on live TV." Charlie snapped at Sam.

Sam was starting to get up when Eric said to the camera's.

"Um lets go to commercial." Eric said.

Eric turned to Sam, and Charlie. "You guys were amazing. We love the angst. It will make people tune in to see if you go back on your word. Also I suggest you two drink at least two bottles of water before your wine tasting challenge so you don't get to tipsy."

"Ok. We will. Right Sam?" Charlie moved closer to Sam, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

OH god Mercedes wanted to rip Charlie to shreds. Couldn't she tell Sam wasn't interested in her at all.

"Yeah sure." Sam got up, and pulled out of Charlie's embrace then started to walk off stage without her. Even in his haste to be away from Charlie He still stopped in front of Jason, and Mercedes, and looks directly at Mercedes, and says. "I'm gonna try, and get out of this night with her. I think I have to wait until the producer is free to talk to me, but I am going to talk to him. I'll see you when I get done unless I haven't got to see him by the time you guys get back there."

"Ok. Good Luck." They both said in unison.

He smiles reaches out to caress Mercedes cheek, and looks her in the eye as if trying to convey something to her, and then turns and walks away.

Mercedes watched Sam walk off stage, and noticed that Charlie was running to keep up with him. Mercedes hoped that Sam made it through to the producer, and was able to get out of the date with Charlie.

"Welcome back everyone. We will now talk to Mercedes, and Jason. So what's your relationship history? How did you two meet? Have you ever shared intimacy?"

"Wow.. Well Jason, and I met at a club. I saw that he was a fantastic dancer, and asked him to join our crew on tour. We weren't intimate really." She looked at Jason about to panic. She didn't really want the world to know their story.

"Well I did kiss her twice." Jason looked at Mercedes with an apologetic look on his face.

There were some cheers from the audience. Mercedes wanted to hide.

Sam was backstage waiting to speak with the producer when he heard Jason say that he, and Mercedes had kissed twice. Sam wasn't real happy to learn this. He was going to have to have a talk with his new friend.

"Wow! Is that true, Mercedes?"

It took awhile for Mercedes to find her voice. "Um yes the first night we met Jason just kissed me, and well….."

"She slapped me. Told me in no uncertain terms NO WAY not ever gonna happen."

"Wow and you two managed to become friends after that? She even offered you a job working with her on her choreography for her tour?"

"Yes. I was in a really bad situation, and told her all about it, and she forgave me, and offered me a job that I LOVE by the way." Jason turned to Mercedes, and smiled fondly at her.

"So what about the second kiss?"

Jason smiled at Mercedes again in a reassuring way. "Well she didn't slap me this time, but her response was just as bad. You see to make a long story short. I wanted to make something clear to her. I needed to do that by kissing her, and her reply was." He looked at Mercedes, and grinned, and said. "Correct me if I'm wrong. GROSS!"

Mercedes laughed at him. "Well it was gross."

"Ha ha ha I know you liked it baby."

"Oh yeah sure I did." Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Well Jason, and Mercedes what do you think about all the kisses you have both had to give our other couples?"

Mercedes looked at Jason, and laughed nervously. "I'll have to say I think the kisses Jason has been sharing with Carly are really hot. I mean she really likes his kisses."

"Hey! I am not so sure that was very nice." Jason playfully pushed her away from him acting hurt.

"Of course it was. I DO think you two's kisses are sweet, and sexy as hell. What do you all think?" Mercedes asked the crowd. The crowd was cheering. "See what did I tell you?"

"Oh what about the kisses between you, and Sam? Those are some pretty intense kisses if you ask me. I mean really how was I ever supposed to compete with your kisses with him?"

"OH. Now was that nice?"

"Well it sure was, Baby. I mean who here wouldn't like to see Sam, and Mercedes kiss like right now?" The crowd was on their feet screaming, and stomping, and clapping. Jason looked over at Mercedes, and said. "See what I mean. I mean you can't deny that you like his kisses Mercedes. I mean really anyone that sees you two can tell. Who here wants to see Mercedes give Sam a kiss?"

The crowd was up on their feet cheering for Mercedes to kiss Sam. Mercedes waited until the crowds screaming, and chanting died down before she spoke.

"Well yes it's true I do like kissing Sam he is a REALLY GOOD kisser. I mean what girl here wouldn't? Right?" The crowd was so load it was hard to hear what she was even saying.

"Well Mercedes? Would you put our audience out of their misery, and kiss Sam already?" Eric asked.

Sam was pacing backstage waiting to hear if he could talk to the producer about getting out of his date with Charlie. Thank god she wasn't around at the moment. He was so lost in thought he hadn't been paying to much attention to Jason, and Mercedes' interview. Except for the kiss part. He couldn't believe Jason lied to him.

"Fine." Mercedes gets up, and starts walking backstage in search of Sam. A camera man had to run to keep up with her. She sees Sam, and walks right up to him, and kisses him. When she pulls away Sam didn't look real happy.

"Mercedes? What was that for? What are you doing?"

"Well everyone wanted me to come back here, and kiss you so I did." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Mercedes." Sam moved so that he could whisper in her ear, so nobody could hear. " We can't do this. I am really going to make an effort to resist you. I am after all still seeing Andrea, and I am going to try, and get out of this mess of a night with Charlie. Please understand Mercedes. Tell Jason he has explaining to do regarding kissing you more then the one time he told me he did."

"Oh ok." Mercedes turned to leave a little hurt by what he said. Then Mercedes stopped turned back to Sam, and said. "Then why do you care if Jason kissed me at all then Sam?" Mercedes turns to leave, but before she is able to leave Sam pulls her into a warm embrace. He is about to say something to her when out of nowhere Charlie appears.

"Sam what are you doing with her? You're MY date tonight, and I plan on taking full advantage of everything that goes with it. Here lover I brought you a water."

Sam took the water, and mumbled a "Thanks." He opened the water, and took a long drink. Just then a short man came up to him, and said that the producer was ready to see him now. Sam followed the man into an office, and Charlie hurried after him into the office as well.

Mercedes turned, and went back onstage to sit next to Jason. It hurt what Sam had said to her. The things he had said to her the last time had her hopes up. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marni asking Jason something.

"So how do you feel about kissing Mercedes, Jason?"

"Oh well she is a sweet kisser. Well unless she is kissing Sam that is. Then she is a HOT kisser." He smiled at Mercedes.

"If you two are told to kiss will you do it?"

"Of course we will. Wont we, Baby?"

"Of course. We wont let anything ruin our friendship will we, Jason?"

"Heck no, Baby."

"Well you two are free to go backstage, and get ready for your challenges. Thanks, Jason, and Mercedes."

They both said their thanks, and walked off stage hand in hand.

"We are going to talk to James, and Tonya next. So how did you two meet?"

"We met in college."

~~~~Backstage~~~~

Mercedes, and Jason were talking when they saw Sam, and Charlie come out of the office they went into earlier. Sam leaned against the door frame looking like he could fall down, and Charlie wrapped her arms around him. Mercedes looked back at Jason, and said. "Sam don't look so good. Did you see him stumble when he walked out of that office?"

"Yeah he is never the type to stumble around. He always seems pretty sure footed. Maybe he isn't feeling well."

Mercedes says. "I'm going over to talk to him." All the hurt she felt over his rejection gone, and replaced with concern for Sam.

"Ok. I'll come with you."

They walk up to Sam, and Charlie. "Hey Sam, you ok? You don't look so good."

Sam pulled his head up to look at Mercedes, and swayed a bit. "Yeah I am ok I guess. I just feel a little dizzy right now." He tried to smile a reassuring smile at Mercedes.

"Maybe we should take you to the studio nurse, or maybe you should sit down." Mercedes was reaching out for him, but was cut short by Charlie.

"He is fine. I'll take care of him." Charlie hissed as she pushed Mercedes' hand away.

Sam pulled himself out of Charlie's arms. "No Charlie! I don't wanna go to the nurse Mercedes. Besides I wanna talk to Jason, about why he lied to me, and told me he only kissed you once." Sam shot Jason an accusing look.

"Not until you sit down." Mercedes went up to him, and helped him to a near by chair. Regardless of Charlie's protests.

Jason stepped forward. "Look Sam at the time you asked me I HAD only kissed her once, but I only kissed her the second time after the video. She was confused since she thought that the person she was shooting the video with was me not you. She thought she was having feelings for me since she reacted so strongly, so I did it to show her that she really didn't."

"That's because she has feelings for me, and that's why she reacted so strongly." Sam swayed in the chair.

"Hey! Why are you two talking like I am not standing right here?" Mercedes couldn't believe them.

"I could say the same thing." This coming from Charlie. She stepped up to Sam, and said. "Ok Sam I think you need to drink more water maybe you are dehydrated." She pushed the bottle of water into his hand. He took it, and took a long drink.

He smiled at Charlie, and said. "Thank you. Umm do you mind if I talk to Mercedes, and Jason? Can you give me a few minutes with them? Then I'm all yours tonight. Oh, and could you bring me another water I think that it is helping, and this one is almost gone." He downed the rest of the water, and handed the bottle back to Charlie.

"I guess. I'll be back soon." Charlie hurried away.

Sam turned to Mercedes, and Jason. "I don't want to do this challenge with Charlie, or the date. I knew some way I wouldn't be able to get out of doing this with her. I tried to get out of it, but they said if I refuse we will be eliminated as well as all the other couples on our team. I didn't really care if we were eliminated, but they told me who my partner is for week #4, and I couldn't just walk away from that."

"Who's your partner? " Jason asked.

"I can't say. They told me I am not aloud to."

"That sucks man. I was just curious. It can't be as bad as Charlie right? I guess we will all know at the end of the show tonight anyway. Wont we?"

"I am sure you can guess, because I wouldn't stay for just anyone." Sam was looking right at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled shyly at him. She had a feeling he was referring to her. At least she hoped he was. Still she didn't want to get her hopes up.

~~~~~~~~Back On Stage~~~~~~~~

"Ok James, and Tonya you are free to go backstage, and get ready for your challenge as well."

"Ok the next couple to bring out is. Scott, and Lori. How is it you both met?"

"Oh Scott was the photographer that took my first photo shoot. He was a very professional man."

"Oh I felt the same about Lori too. She did everything that was asked of her to make the photo shoot go smoothly."

~~~~~~~~Backstage~~~~~~~~

"Oh no here comes, Charlie." Jason nods his head towards Charlie walking with a strange looking man that neither one of them has ever seen before. "Hmmm I wonder who that it?"

"I don't care. Hey, Mercedes can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Umm ok. I'll be right back, Jason."

"Yeah right. I'll let you two know when we need to get ready to line up."

Sam grabs Mercedes hand and finds a door, and is about to pull her inside when Charlie comes running after them. "Sam! Wait!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "What do you want, Charlie? I just want to talk to Mercedes before the challenges start."

"They are about to ask everyone to get ready for their challenges, and you want to run off into a room with her?" She started to tug at Sam's arm.

Mercedes pushed her hand away. "What the hell? You don't own him."

"Sam we need to be going like now. Look I got your water for you." She handed it to him with a sweet smile that made Mercedes blood boil.

Sam sighed. "Fine we'll be right there. I just NEED to talk to Mercedes real quick it's important."

"Yeah sure it is. you're my date tonight not hers."

"Come on Mercedes." Sam pulls her into the room, and closes the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~Back On Stage~~~~~~~~

"Ok Thanks Scott, and Lori. Now lets bring out. Trent, and Carly. How did you two meet up?"

"Well we went to High School together. We were also in drama class, and we were both in lots of plays together as well." Trent smiled at Carly.

"Do you have any other history we should know about?"

"Nope not really. We did kiss in a play we were both in. It was Romeo and Juliet."

"Do you two have any problems kissing each other if you are asked too?"

"No we are just friends, so we will be fine."

"Wow lot's of our couples actually dated, and or kissed before. I do believe our show is getting more, and more interesting. Well Trent, and Carly you can go back stage as well while we talk to our last couple. Eric, and Jade how did you two meet?"

Eric looked at Jade, and smiled. "You wanna tell them?"

Jade smiled back. "I guess so. You see before I became a model I worked with Eric. I have my masters in Computer Engineering."

"Wow really?"

"Yes she is great at what she does, and if she ever wants to give up modeling she can come, and work with me again."

~~~~~~~~Backstage~~~~~~~~

"What's up Sam?" Mercedes noticed that it seemed Sam was getting worse by the minute.

Sam was swaying from side to side. "Mercedes?"

"Yeah Sam? Wait. Are you ok? Will you be able to go on tonight? Are you drunk? I still think you should go to the nurse. She was looking at him closely.

"I'm fine, I think. No I'm not drunk, but if YOU want to be my nurse I'll do whatever you want me too." Sam pushes Mercedes up against the wall.

"Ok. Wow. What are you doing, Sam?"

Sam was sucking on her neck, and she could feel his tongue swirling on her skin while he continued to suck on her sensitive skin. The things he was doing to her were making her head spin too. His hands were boldly moving up her sides making her heart race. They stopped on either side of her breasts, and Mercedes couldn't breath. Then one of his hands closed over one of her breasts making her moan. He moved his hand so his fingers could pinch her already budded nipple. Mercedes couldn't believe he was doing this to her. The couple of times he had touched her breasts he would only rub his thumb over her nipple, but this time he was being so much more bold. She didn't want him to stop, but she knew she had to make him before this went to far.

"What are you doing, Sam?" She closes her hand over his to try and still his hand that is inflicting the sweet torture on her. Then she lets her hand drop to her side, because she can't bear to not have him continue.

"Hmmm I just can't resist you Mercedes. Do you have any idea what you do to me? I try and resist you, but I just can't seem to. You want me too don't you Mercedes? I see how you react to me. It drives me crazy. I just want you so bad it hurts. Tell me you want me too, Mercedes."

Sam's mouth was moving to the front of her neck and moving down the opening of her shirt, and down her cleavage all the while his fingers were on her nipple. Mercedes couldn't think. With his mouth, and fingers doing what they were doing she was at a loss for words.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me."

"Yes Sam, I - I want you too, but….." Sam's mouth was on hers silencing anything else she was about to say. His hand left her nipple, and was moving to the bottom of her shirt, and under it moving back up to her breast. He pulls the front of her bra down, and closes his hand over her once again. Mercedes sucked in a breath when his hand touched her bare skin. He has never done this before, and more importantly she had never let it get this far. Mercedes had to admit that the feel of his hands expertly working their magic was intoxicating. Then he is whispering in her ear.

"Mercedes can't you feel what your doing to me?" He pushes himself up against her so she can feel the hardness of him against her thighs.

Mercedes didn't know what to do. He was grinding against her, and she liked it a lot, but she reminded herself Sam wasn't himself, because if he was he wouldn't be taking this to this level with her. He was always gentle, and never forceful. Even though she liked this, and wouldn't have a problem with doing all of this with Sam, and more. She knew she had to stop it before she wouldn't be able to, and they would go to far. She wanted Sam to be with her when he was himself. So she did the one thing that she knew was right, and she pushed him away.

Sam pulled his head away from hers, and stared in to her eyes. His breathing was as heavy as hers was. When he finally spoke he said. "Mercedes? Don't you want me?"

"God Sam. I want you so bad, but you just told me not even a half hour ago that you didn't want to do this thing between us."

"Hmm maybe I've changed my mind. You want me too Mercedes. You said so. We could maybe you know….." He was backing her up against the wall again. His lips were on hers again his tongue sliding past her lips, and into her mouth almost making her loose her train of thought. She pulls her mouth away from his.

"Ummm no I don't think so Sam. Something isn't right with you. Are you sure your ok? What about Andrea? Did you forget about your girlfriend?"

Mercedes put her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart racing. She knew how he felt. Sadly she pushed away from him, and turned her back to him, and made sure to put herself back together before turning around to look at him.

"Why did you push me away, Mercedes? I know you want me. I want you too. We could probably do it right in here. I want to put my mouth on all of you Mercedes. I want to do things you've only dreamed about doing. I want to be the guy that does all those things to you, and make you beg me for more. I want to hear you scream my name when I finally take what has always ONLY ever going to been mine….."

Mercedes was so stunned by his words she didn't know what to say. Sam has never acted this way. Did people really do such things with each other? The thought of him doing such things with his mouth to other parts of her body had never really crossed her mind, but now that he said it she couldn't help but think about it. What would it feel like for his mouth to replace his pinching fingers had her head spinning. Then the thought of his mouth somewhere else like somewhere lower made her eyes fly open only to realize Sam was watching her reaction with his cute lopsided smile spread across his lips. Mercedes wanted to hide from his probing eyes. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

There was a knock on the door, and Charlie's voice was coming through it. "We need to get ready NOW Sam."

Mercedes finally found her voice, and looked Sam directly in the eye. "Sam? We better go."

"Yes. Your probably right." He seemed so lost in thought. Like he couldn't think clearly either. Which Mercedes was sure he couldn't since something was clearly wrong with him.

"SAM! Did you guys hear me?"

Mercedes looked at Sam more closely, and she didn't think Sam was at all alright, and she was going to have to keep an eye on him. She was sure that Charlie wouldn't have any problems taking advantage of him in his present condition.

"Look Sam just be careful with Charlie. She isn't a nice woman, and I don't trust her when your like this."

"I'll be careful." He leaned his forehead onto Mercedes'.

They looked into each other's eyes then he pulled back. He reached out for the door knob, and opened it. Charlie was standing there waiting for him. He stumbles into her, and she wraps her arms around him, and leads him away. Mercedes watches them go worried that Charlie will try, and take advantage of him, and she wont be able to help him. Just then Jason walks up to her.

"Hey, Baby. How was that talk?" He said grinning at her.

"Something is very wrong with Sam, and we have to watch him tonight with her. I don't trust her one bit."

All poking fun gone, and replaced with concern. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just isn't himself. It's like he is drunk or something. I am so worried Charlie will use it, and take advantage of him."

"Hmmm your right we will have to keep an eye out for him."

They were lined up, and ready to go on stage to start the challenges. That's when Trent came up to Mercedes, and Jason.

"Hey Hon. Jason."

"Hi Trent how are you? I am so sorry we never got the chance to talk the other night,"

"Hey Trent." Jason said.

"Look Hon. All I wanted to say was I REALLY like you a lot, and I was wondering if we could go out sometime outside of the show. What I didn't realize though was that you obviously have some very strong feelings for Sam."

"Oh god Trent, I'm so sorry. I do have very strong feelings for Sam. I like you too, but…."

Trent cut her off. "I understand no need to explain yourself. I know he is dating someone else though, so when you are ready to move on maybe we can give it a shot. I also still want you to sing with me on my upcoming album though if you are still interested."

"Aww you are so sweet Trent. Of course I will still sing on your album." Mercedes kissed his cheek, and stepped into his embrace, and hugged him.

Charlie spotted Mercedes, and Trent hugging, and said to Sam. "Look at them over there. Looks like she has finally moved on, and will now leave us alone."

Sam looked to where she was looking, and even in his clouded haze his blood boiled. "She don't want him. I know who she wants, and it isn't him."

"Well I know a way we could make her jealous if you want. She wont like it if we are all over each other now would she?"

"No." Sam just watched as Mercedes, and Trent pulled apart. Trent looked like he was telling her something. Sam wished he could hear what they were saying.

"Oh, and Hon?" Trent looked over at Sam, and Charlie then back to Jason, and Mercedes.

"Yes?"

"I seriously think Sam has been drugged, and I would be worried about him if I were you. I saw that Charlie talking to a couple of strange men earlier before the show started tonight, and I haven't seen them here before."

"We saw her with a strange looking guy too not that long ago though." Jason said as he looked at Mercedes.

"Do you really think she would do that? That's crazy. Oh no! We have to really watch out for him tonight Jason. I wish we could get him away from her. We need everyone to keep an eye open. This woman is evil, and she wants Sam. She's always wanted Sam."

"Yeah I am gonna tell Carly too, and have her keep an eye out for her slipping Sam anything."

Trent stepped forward. "I'll keep a look out too."

Mercedes hugged Jason, and then hugged Trent. "Thanks you two."

They were interrupted by the announcement to come out on stage.

"Here they are Ladies, and Gentlemen our couples."

All the couple started to walk out.

"Ok before your challenge you need to name the couple from the other team you want to do your challenge against. Ok we are going to pick what couple will get to choose first. Ok Eric and Jade what couple on the other team do you pick to also do your challenge? Also once a couple is chosen to do someone else's challenge then they can't be picked again. We will explain after everyone chooses who they want to compete against."

"We would like to pick. Sam, and Charlie."

"Ok now Trent, and Carly who do you want to pick?"

"We want to pick Jason, and Mercedes."

Mercedes looked at Jason, and whispered in his ear. "Oh no not Twister? We will be losing."

"Oh come on, Baby it'll be fun."

"That leaves Scott, and Lori to choose James, and Tonya."

"Ok now that you know who has to do your challenge. You also know that you have to do their challenge as well. You will be doing both of each others challenges at the same time. We hope you picked a couple whose challenge you could do."

There were murmurs in the groups of couples.

Sam, and Charlie, and Eric, and Jade were led off stage to get their costumes on. While they show techs were setting up two tables for the wine tasting.

"Ok we are ready to do the dance in sexy costume/wine tasting. Bring out our couples."

Eric, and Jade came out dressed in pirate costumes. Sam, and Charlie come out, but someone had to help Sam as he is staggering, and having a hard time seeing through his mask. He is dressed in a Batman costume that fits him like a second skin, and Charlie is dressed as Catwoman. Charlie goes up to Sam, and takes his arms, and wraps them around her.

Mercedes watches as this is all happening before her eyes. She hated Charlie hanging all over Sam.

"Ok before you start to dance both couples need to go to your tables, and drink two glasses of the wine set out for you. After you do that start to dance with your partner, and then if the crowd wants you to kiss you must do so, and then drink two more glasses of wine. We have some extra helpers that will bring you your wine while your dancing. OK are you ready?"

"Yes they all say in unison."

Mercedes watches them as they take their place on the dance floor ready to start their dance. Dreading seeing what Charlie is going to pull while on live TV, and being with Sam.

The music starts, and it is. The Divinyls - I Touch Myself. Charlie pulls Sam towards her, and he sways a little from the sudden movement. She moved her hands up his costume clad chest until her hands are around his neck. She kisses him lightly on the neck, and whispers in his ear. "I will do anything you want Sam."

Eric, and Jade are doing a freestyle not really holding each other. That's when they hear it.

The crowd was chanting for them to kiss.

So both couples kiss, but when Charlie pulls Sam towards her for the kiss he tries, and moves his head, but is to slow, and her lips connect with his. He pulls away from her. Sam was breathing heavy, and having a hard time staying upright. He couldn't seem to resist her even though he knew he didn't want her.

Both couples are given two glasses of wine to drink. Sam downs his in no time. Charlie watches him drink his, and then downs hers as well. Eric, and Jade follow suit as well. Then both couples are back to dancing again.

Sam watches Charlie. She keeps total eye contact with him while she drops to her knees in front of him. She places her hands on his thighs, and moves them up to his hips. He reaches down, and pulls her up to him. She then runs her hands up and down his chest, and around to his ass, and back up around his neck. She looks longingly into his eyes. Sam can't understand why she is doing all this.

"Why are you doing this, Charlie?"

"I thought that was obvious. I want you Sam. I have wanted you for a long time. Ever since you showed up in my studio sex starved. I can fix it for you Sam. I want to be the one to fix it for you."

The crowd was chanting again.

"I don't wanna kiss you, Charlie. I don't want you."

Eric, and Jade were already in a lip lock. The crowd is still chanting for Sam, and Charlie to kiss.

"Hmmm that's to bad Sam, because I so want to kiss you." Charlie kisses Sam, and was licking his lips to ask for entrance when he ripped his mouth away from her. Stumbling away from her. Only to have her come back and plaster herself to him.

Just then the guy bringing them their wine was back holding out their glasses to them. Sam, and Charlie drink the wine as well as Eric, and Jade.

Sam couldn't wait for the song to be over. He didn't know what was coming over him. Charlie had started to do the bump, and grind against him, and Sam was starting to respond. He was starting to feel aroused by what she was doing. He knew he was still feeling the affects of the time he was with Mercedes. He needed to get away from Charlie to clear his head.

OH HELL NO! Mercedes thought. All she could do was watch the horrifying scene play out in front of her.

"Why do you fight this feeling between us so much Sam? I can feel how much you want me." Charlie started to move her hand down towards his hardness, but Sam pushed her hand away.

"I don't know why I am reacting to you, other then I am not myself tonight. I don't feel right. Maybe I SHOULD go to the nurse." Finally the song ended, and Sam pulled away from Charlie, and followed the costume tech to the back to get out of his costume.

Charlie watched as he left. A smile crept across her face. It was only a matter of time now. The couple of strong doses she gave him should take affect in twenty to thirty minutes. He would be hers tonight, and there wasn't anything his Mercedes could do about it.

"Ok while they are changing we are getting the next two challenges ready."

::::::::::::::::Ten Minutes Later Back On Stage::::::::::::::::

Sam, and Charlie were back out on stage ready to watch Jason, and Mercedes, and Trent, and Carly do their challenges.

Charlie offered Sam some water to drink, and he pushed it away. He was trying to focus on Jason, and Mercedes' challenge.

The next two challenges were the Act Out A Love Scene / Twister Challenges. With Jason, and Mercedes, and Trent, and Carly. There was two bedroom sets ready for the love scenes, and two twister mats as well.

Jason, and Mercedes were standing with a twister mat in front of them. While Trent, and Carly were standing in a bedroom scene.

"Oh god Jason this isn't going to be good."

"Oh I think this is gonna be a blast."

Both couples were ready, and waiting for their instructions.

"OK couples. This is how these two challenges are gonna go. Mercedes, and Jason will do the twister challenge first while Trent, and Carly act out the love scene first. OK couples are you ready to begin your challenges?"

Both couples said yes. So some music begins to play.

Trent, and Carly start to move closer together. Carly wraps her arms around Trent, and they start to move with each other. Trent is having a hard time with the being sexy thing, and feels embarrassed. "I'm sorry Carly. This isn't my thing. I don't do sexy in front of god knows who very well."

Carly smiled. "Just follow my lead ok?"

"Ok anything you say I'll let you be the boss."

Jason, and Mercedes started as well. It didn't take long before Mercedes was already sprawled out awkwardly with both her hands extended, and one foot extended in the other direction, and her backside sticking up in the air. Mercedes was so humiliated. While Jason was sprawled out over her laughing, and seemed to be enjoying this far to much for Mercedes taste. "What's so funny, Jason?"

"This is fun. I don't believe I have ever seen you in such a position. I mean I knew you were flexible, but I didn't know you could bend this way. I am very impressed." Jason arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please give me a break. You know what? I wont be able to move a muscle tomorrow."

Just then the crowd was chanting the kiss chant, and both couples planted one on each other. Trent, and Carly's was short and sweet almost timid. While Jason, and Mercedes was a blunt, but friendly smooch. It was all Mercedes could do to move without losing her position into the kiss.

Sam's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Mercedes was positioned the way she was. Wow the things he would do to her in that position. Sam looked at Jason then, and scowled at him. Just then Charlie pushed a water bottle into Sam's hand. Sam opened the lid, and took a long drink.

"Ok Trent I am gonna push you onto the bed, and make it more sexy."

"Umm ok this ain't really the kinda thing a guy like me does." Trent pleaded with Carly.

"It will be fun. Look at Mercedes, and Jason they look like they are having fun." Carly nodding her head in Jason, and Mercedes direction.

Trent looks over at the other couple, and Jason, and Mercedes were laughing so hard at each other. "Ok do what you must." Trent said.

Carly was moving Trent back towards the bed, and pushed him back, and climbed on top of him just as the crowd started to chant again. She moved in, and gave him a lingering kiss.

Jason, and Mercedes were so twisted up they couldn't reach each other very well to kiss, and in the process of trying they fell over with Jason landing on top of Mercedes, and he swoops in, and gives her a quick kiss.

Just then Eric, and Marni walk out to them. "Ok you four time to switch challenges."

The two couples moves to their next challenge area. The music starts again.

Trent, and Carly are doing pretty well in the twister to start, and Jason, and Mercedes are pretty much doing a lot of the moves from her video, and some of her routines for when they were on her tour.

The chanting began again for them all to kiss, and Jason at this point grabbed Mercedes, and gave her a longer kiss then normal, but still only a friendly kiss. He picks her up, and places her on the bed.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" Mercedes started to freak out.

"WE need to be acting out our love scene. I didn't think you wanted me to put you in the Sam zone for this challenge, because we both know how carried away you get."

"Yeah but…."

Just then they were told they could stop because Trent, and Carly fell over. They were done with the challenges for the night. Now on to their dates, and trying to keep Sam away from Charlie.

"Ok the couples that we call out of the first four that did their challenges can go out on their group date. Ok Sam, and Charlie Trent, and Carly, and Lastly Jason, and Mercedes. We have a car waiting to take you all out together."

They all started to move towards the exit when Mercedes spotted Sam, and Charlie. He could hardly walk at all now.

"What the Hell?"

"What?" Jason looked where Mercedes was looking.

Mercedes was on her way towards them. "Sam? Oh my god Sam? Here let me help you." Mercedes was reaching out to help him to the car.

Charlie snapped at Mercedes. "Why don't you worry about your own date instead of always throwing yourself at Sam when clearly he don't want you. Right Sam?"

Sam lifted his head up to look at Jason, and Mercedes, and said. "Yeah I am with Charrrlie." He looked longingly into her eyes. "Besides Merrrcedes you don't want to BE with me like she does."

Mercedes mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe he said that to her.

Charlie smiled, and said. "See he has finally come to his senses about you. SO why don't you leave us alone?"

Mercedes went up, and got into Charlie's face. "I don't know what you did to him, but it isn't going to happen for you if I have my say."

"You have no right?"

"We will see wont we? I am watching you, and I'll be watching you tonight, and I will see if your doing something to Sam."

"You really have some nerve. I haven't done anything to Sam. He wants me all on his own don't you lover?"

"Yea I wannnt you." Sam said even though he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at Mercedes.

"Look we better go the car is waiting." This coming from Jason.

"I don't want to leave her alone with him." Tears were welling up in her eyes, as she watched Charlie with Sam.

Jason pulled Mercedes a safe distance away from them, and said. "They will be riding with us so you will be able to keep an eye out for her, and Sam. Also we are going to the same place for our date remember it's a group date. If she is gonna do something she is gonna have to do it where we wont see it."

Trent, and Carly came over, and he gave Mercedes a hug. "Look, Hon. We are all going to keep an eye out for him. It will be ok. Trust me ok."

Mercedes looked into Trent's eyes, and for some reason she trusted him, and there was something about him that she never noticed before. Like he was on high alert about something, and she didn't think he would be that way with Sam. She didn't know, but she hoped her trust in him wasn't for nothing.

They all started walking towards the car waiting for them. Just then Charlie walked by holding Sam up, but with help from the same strange guy her, and Jason saw her with earlier. Then it hit her. He was the one giving them their wine for the wine tasting. Mercedes heart started to race. She grabbed Jason's arm, and pulled him to her before he got into the car.

"She is having that guy put some kind of drug in Sam's drinks."

Jason looked at Sam, and Charlie with the strange guy. " I bet your on to something. Trent said that Sam was being drugged. That must be how she's doing it."

"Let's go." Mercedes grabbed Jason's hand, and pulled him towards the car. Mercedes had just watched Sam, and Charlie enter the car, and she wanted to be in there too to make sure the evil bitch didn't try anything to her Sammy.

Once inside the car the three couples sat there in silence. Until Jason looked at Carly, and smiled warmly at her, but turned his attention to Trent. "So I noticed you two were kissing a lot. What gives man?"

Trent caught on to Jason's playing, and played right along with him. "Well I figured since you were kissing on My Hon that I would kiss Carly."

"We only kissed when we had to, and My Baby here has already told everyone that my kisses are gross."

Mercedes wasn't really paying any attention to them she was to busy watching Sam kissing Charlie's throat. She glared at them. Then Charlie locked lips with Sam, and Mercedes was about to scream.

"Aww Jason your kisses are anything, but gross." This coming from Carly.

Mercedes patted Jason's arm. "Could you pour me an ice tea with lemon please?"

He complied, and when he handed it to her she spilt it on Charlie making her pull her mouth away from Sam's.

"Hey! I can't believe you just did that." Charlie glared at Mercedes.

"Oh I'm sorry I really didn't mean too." Mercedes glared right back at Charlie.

Charlie spent the rest of the time cleaning the drink off of her so she wasn't able to kiss Sam for anymore of the car ride. Just then the car pulled up out front of the night club they were having their group date in.

Sam, and Charlie walked in ahead of everyone, and she seated Sam at a table while she excused herself to clean up better.

Jason, Mercedes, Trent, and Carly all hung back.

"OK guys we need to keep an eye open, and don't let her give Sam anymore drinks." Mercedes said. They all agreed. "I also want to thank you guys for doing this for Sam. He would be grateful if he knew what we were doing for him."

Charlie came back, and was about to go get her, and Sam a drink when Jason hoped up, and said. "Oh no let me get this round. What's everyone want?"

Charlie answered for her, and Sam, and Trent, and Carly just wanted whatever was on tap. Mercedes stood up to go with Jason to help carry. When they came back Charlie had dragged Sam out onto the dance floor, and was forcing him to dance even though it was clear he was in no shape to dance.

Trent looked at Mercedes. "Lets go, Hon."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes pulled her eyes from Sam, and Charlie.

"I mean let's go dance, and I'll see if I can't get her to let me cut in."

Mercedes let Trent lead her to the dance floor. Carly, and Jason followed behind.

They were all dancing when Trent noticed Charlie putting something into Sam's mouth, but Sam spit it out as if it tasted bad. Charlie just looked down at the floor as if looking for whatever it was. She almost looked panicked.

"Here is goes, Hon. You go back to the table with Jason, and Carly so she don't get suspicious."

Mercedes nodded, and left the dance floor.

Trent starts to walk up to Charlie, but he sees something on the floor, and picks it up, and puts it into his jacket picket. He continues to walk right up to Charlie, and says. "Hey beautiful. Would you like to dance?" Trent stunned her so that whatever she was looking for was forgotten.

"I am dancing with Sam right now."

"Well I'd like to cut in if I may. I would love the honor to dance with you. It looks like Sam isn't in any condition to dance, but I assure you I am."

Charlie was flattered, and couldn't resist Trent's charms. She was about to take Sam to his seat when Carly was there. "I'll take him. I actually want to dance with him anyway."

Charlie gave Carly a side glance as Trent led her away.

Jason, and Mercedes came over to Carly. Mercedes looked at Sam, and was heartbroken to see him this way. "May I please cut in Carly?"

"Sure, but keep a look out for Charlie. If she sees you with Sam she'll freak."

"Wait a minute there is some powdery stuff on his lips."

Jason, and Carly stay close.

Mercedes reaches up, and looks more closely at them. She realizes that it is residue from a pill or something. She brushes his lips off with her thumb.

Sam starts to mumble something about needing chap stick. "Will one of you go get me a wet paper towel I want to wipe whatever is on his lips off.

"OHHH I neeed some lip chap. My lipzzz feeel sooo dry, and chapped." He looked like he was about to lick his lips, but Mercedes stopped him.

"Sam listen to me. You need to hold tight Jason is gonna bring you a paper towel to wipe the stuff off your mouth, and then we can look for some chap stick for you."

"Do yooou h-have s-some?"

"I don't have any you would like, but I'll find you something."

Jason was back, and Mercedes was wiping Sam's mouth off. She even made sure to open his mouth to get what was on the inside of his lips. She was so lost in her concentration that she didn't notice Sam looking at her right away.

"I need lip chap, Babe."

Mercedes head snaps up at the name he just called her. "Hmm well we will have to see what we can do for you before Charlie gets back."

Sam was teetering, and looked like he was about to fall over when he homed in on her lips, and said. "Y-You have sooome on your lipzzz sharrre with meee, Babe."

Sam's mouth was on hers before she knew what he was doing. She had cherry lip gloss on, and wasn't sure he was going to like it so well. Sam pulled his mouth away from hers, and smiled his sexy as hell lopsided smile at her, and said.

"Mmmmm Y-You always tassste sooo good."

"Thanks, Sam." Mercedes took Sam back to their table, and let him sit down so he wouldn't fall down. Sam laid his head on Mercedes shoulder, and it wasn't long before it seemed to her that he was sleeping. Just then she saw Charlie storming over to the table.

"What are you doing with him? I thought Carly wanted to dance with him."

"She did, but as you can plainly see Sam is in no condition to do any dancing tonight."

Charlie grabbed Sam's hand, and was shaking him awake. "Sam? Wake up. We need to get back in the car, and go back to the set. As soon as we are done there we can go back to my place like we talked about."

"He isn't going anywhere with you in his condition."

"We'll see about that." Charlie pulled Sam off of Mercedes shoulder, and managed to get a grumble out of him.

"I-I juuuust wannnnt toooo stay rrrright herrrre. I am commmfooortabbble heeere." Sam tried to lay his head back on Mercedes, but Charlie was having no part of it.

Just then Jason, Trent, and Carly came over. "You guys ready to go now?" Jason asked.

"Yes I need to get Sam away from YOUR date. Do you mind keeping your date away from my date?"

Jason smiled at her despite his dislike for her. "Well how about I help you get Sam to our car?"

"I think I want to be alone with Sam maybe we'll just take a cab back to the set."

Trent stepped forward. "Oh come on join us." Trent was giving her his best smile, and it worked.

"Ok, Trent." She looked at Mercedes with a smug expression on her face. She moved to let Jason, and Trent help Sam up. Sam started to mumble something.

"What'zzz g-going on guysss?"

The two men reassured Sam, and got him up, and into the car. The trip to the studio was short, but when they arrived the place was full of cops. The driver got out, and told them to stay in the car while he checked to see what was going on.

"What do you think the police are here for?" Mercedes asked Jason.

"I don't have a clue."

Just then the driver was back, and opening the door for them. He told them to all report to the producers office before going on stage.

They all walked to the producers office in silence, but still taking in everything that was going on around them. Jason, and Trent were still helping Sam. They saw a cop interviewing Eric, and Marni as well as some of the other people. Just then the producer came out of his office, and walked up to them.

"I am sorry about this, but someone called in, and said that they had spotted some wanted felons on our set tonight. The police want to talk to you all before you leave, but once they are done with Eric, and Marni we will finish the show. Also no talking amongst yourselves until you have spoken with the police."

Just as he was saying it Eric came over, and told them that they would be ready for them onstage in five minutes.

Jason, and Trent led Sam to the stage entrance, and the girls followed close behind. None of them talking to each other. They all seemed stunned. Then as they were lined up the other group showed up, and were given the same instructions, and they lined up as well.

"Ok ladies, and gentlemen we are so sorry about our delay tonight, but it couldn't be avoided. OK are you ready to see our couples do their kisses, and find out who will be going out on Friday?"

The crowd cheered, and were making whooping sounds.

"Ok here they come. Please give them a warm welcome."

They all walked out, and were seated on the couches again which was good for Sam in his condition.

"Ok couples this is how we are going to do this, as we have a situation we are dealing with. When we call you out you do your kiss as quickly as possible, and then we will announce the couples for our fourth, and final week."

The crowd were booing to the show coming to an end.

"Ok couples are you ready?"

"Yes." They all say.

"Ok first couple is Eric, and Jade."

Eric pulled Jade into a warm embrace, and kissed her sweetly. The crowd cheered for them.

"Ok next couple is Scott, and Lori."

Scott, and Lori looked lovingly into each others eyes, and kissed open mouthed with no tongue. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands.

"Alright the next couple is James, and Tonya."

James, and Tonya stood up, and James pulled her into a giant hug, and kissed her. The crowd clapped, and cheered for them as well.

"Our next couple is Trent, and Carly."

Trent bent down on one knee, and kissed her hand. Carly was grinning from ear to ear. The crowd was cheering, and stomping, and clapping for them.

"Next is Jason, and Mercedes."

Jason stands up pulling Mercedes with him, and pulls her in then dips her, and plants a sexy kiss on her lips. This kiss had the crowd Screaming, and cheering for more. Jason just smiles, and takes Mercedes hand, and walks to the side to wait for Sam, and Charlie's kiss.

Sam don't seem to notice their kiss for Charlie is hanging all over him.

"OK lastly is Sam, and Charlie."

Charlie pulls Sam to her, and kisses him. Sam closes his eyes, and what he sees is Mercedes, and he deepens the kiss. She seems startled that he did so. Sam came to the sudden realization that this wasn't Mercedes. The lips weren't full enough, and she didn't taste good Sam pushed away, and opened his eyes to focus on Charlie Darling, and his head started to spin. He must be having a nightmare. The crowd was cheering for them.

Charlie moved forward, and said to him. "I can't wait to get you alone in my hotel room."

Sam looked away, and his eyes locked with Mercedes. She looked pissed, and Sam had a feeling it was his fault.

"Ok you ready to hear who your date for Friday will be?"

They all said yes including the audience.

"OK here it goes.

Eric - Lori

Scott - Tonya

Trent - Charlie

James -Carly

Jason -Jade

Sam -Mercedes

"Until Friday be safe, and be kind. Take care everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Backstage~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie was trying to talk to the police officer that was talking to Sam.

"Ma'am you will have to step aside while I talk to Mr. Evans."

"Well he is going home with me tonight, and I want my interview done with his."

"Sorry Miss Darling we can't do that. Please step away from Mr. Evans."

Charlie turned to storm out when she ran into Mercedes.

"Sam isn't going to your place."

"You have no say what Sam does."

"Well since Sam isn't in his right mind I am taking it upon myself to make sure that I do. I have asked the producer to look at Sam's emergency contact info, and when I find out who is on there I will make sure to contact that person to take care of Sam."

"You have no right. You wont do it you don't have what it takes to go up against me."

"Yeah? Watch me." Mercedes turned to leave.

Mercedes was on her way out of the producers office when she heard someone calling her name.

"Miss Jones, may I please speak to you?" A young officer came up to her.

"Of course."

"Do you know, Mr. Evans?"

"Yes. We went to high school together. Why?"

"Do you think, Mr. Evans was acting strangely this evening?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. It was like he was drunk, or drugged. One of our friends thought he looked like he had been drugged."

"I see."

"Do you mind if I ask what's going on?"

"Miss Jones, we had a call come in that there were a few wanted felons on the show tonight."

"Really who?"

"They were three young men posing as workers here on the show."

"Oh my god I think I saw them. They are always hanging out with Charlie Darling."

"Is that right, Miss Jones?"

"Yes I, and some of my friends saw her with either just one of them or two different ones. I think you should check her out too."

"Well Detective Davis is investigating this case. These three men are wanted in four other states for dealing, and trafficking illegal drugs. They thought that if they laid low, and did small jobs that they could slip through the cracks, and not be noticed."

"Did you arrest them then?"

"Yes, Miss Jones. Is there anything else you can think of."

"Yes has anyone checked my friend out."

"You mean, Mr. Evans?"

"Yes. I think he needs to be checked."

"Yes. Mr. Evans was checked by the EMT. They have been pumping saline solution into his veins. He was drugged, but he is doing fine all he needs is someone to lookout for him. Miss Darling has said she would, but…"

"OH HELL NO! I have already asked the producer to look at his emergency contact, and I'll call them, and have them take care of him."

"Miss Jones? What I was trying to say before you interrupted me is that I have his emergency contact right here, and I need to make sure that the person he has named is willing to take care of him tonight."

"Ok just tell me who it is, and I'll call them."

"Miss Jones, he has you as his emergency contact. Will you be willing to take care of him. He will need rest. He should eat, and drink something when he gets to where he is going to stay tonight, but if he wants to sleep that's ok too. So Miss Jones, will you look after Mr. Evans?"

"YES! I will look after Sam." Mercedes was stunned that Sam named her as his emergency contact.

"Ok Miss Jones you are free to go. You can pick Mr. Evans up outside in the ambulance."

"Ambulance? He don't need to go to the hospital does he?"

"No. He is free to go whenever your ready for him."

"Ok. Thanks officer."

"Your welcome Miss Jones. We will be in touch."

"Ok." Mercedes walked away, and Jason, and Trent were walking towards her.

"How did it go Baby?"

"You ok Hon?"

"I'm fine. I was just talking to an officer about those three guys we saw Charlie with. Also I guess Sam has me on as his emergency contact, so I am taking him home with me tonight to watch him."

Jason's mouth dropped open, and Trent just stepped up to her, and hugged her. "Sam has a really good friend in you Hon. I can't think of a better person to take care of Sam tonight." Trent hugged her tighter. "If you need me I am just a phone call away."

"Thanks, Trent." Mercedes wrapped her arms around him.

Trent pulls away reluctantly. "I have to go talk to the police, but remember if you need me just call." He closes the space between them, and gives her a sweet kiss before he turns to leave.

Mercedes turns to look at Jason. He smiles warmly at her. "You sure you can take care of Sam tonight?"

"Of course I am sure."

"Want me to stay with you?"

"No I'll be fine. I will at least know he isn't with Charlie being taken advantage of."

"Yeah, but what if he tries something with you, Baby?"

"He wont. I think I can handle him."

"I'm gonna call you off and on during the night to make sure your ok."

Mercedes smiled at her friend. "I love you, Jason. I don't know what I would've done without you to help me, and always be there for me. You call me as much as you want. If I don't answer you have a key so you know what to do."

"Glad you said that because I plan on it, so you better answer. I LOVE you too, Baby!" Jason pulls her into his arms, and hugs her tightly making her giggle.

"OK stop!" Jason pulls away laughing.

"Alright lets go get Sam. You gonna drive his car to your place or leave it here?"

"I better go get his things, and I will drive his car to my place that way if he wants to leave tomorrow he can."

"Ok lets go."

Mercedes, and Jason are walking to Sam's dressing room when they run into Charlie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick up Sam's stuff."

"Why? He isn't going anywhere with you."

"Well you are wrong again. You need to talk to the producer. Sam put me on as his emergency contact, so he is going home with me NOT YOU!"

"He'll be back in my arms just you wait."

Mercedes was up and in her face before Jason knew what was happening. "Leave Sam alone he don't want you!"

"He don't want me? I think he has made it pretty clear that he don't want you! He is dating someone else isn't he? It didn't take him long to move on from you since you are to much of a prude to make him really yours. That's to bad, because you'll end up without him in the end." She started to chuckle as she saw the hurt flash across Mercedes face.

Mercedes had to admit that everything Charlie said was true, and it hurt to hear it coming out of her mouth against her. Mercedes eyes narrow, and she steps closer to Charlie, and says. "The thing you don't get is. Sam DOES want me, and what I can give him you never can. Yeah he is dating someone, but Sam, and I ALWAYS come back to us, and we will again. Might not be now, but it'll happen, and when it does I'm never letting him go again. I KNOW I have what it takes to make Sam forget all about you. Actually I bet he's already forgot about you."

Charlie turned to go, but before leaving she left Mercedes with something to think about. "Where Sam is concerned I make it my business to know. Sam will never give you what you want. YOU aren't right for him. You'll see. Sam will leave you once, and for all after this show is over. Whether it's with his girlfriend, or me. There will be no happy ever after for you, and Sam." Charlie turned to go.

"We will see." Mercedes called out to her retreating back.

Jason grabbed Mercedes, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't listen to her. She's evil, and she has nothing on you, Baby."

"Thanks, Jason." She hugged him back.

"Well let's go get Sam's stuff, and then go get him. I'll follow you home, and help you get him in alright."

"Thanks, Jason."

They got all of Sam's things, and were heading to the ambulance to get Sam. There was a police officer standing guard outside the ambulance, and when he noticed them coming he quickly cut them off before they could reach the ambulance.

"Good evening. Can I help you?"

"I am here to pick up Sam, and take him home, and take care of him."

"Your not the only one tonight trying to take Mr. Evans home."

"What's your name, and you have to answer a security question so we know you are the right person to release him too."

"My name is Mercedes Jones."

"That's what the last lady said the second time when we told her that she wasn't the one with clearance to take him. You ready for your question?"

"I don't know about a question the producer, and the officer I talked to earlier never said anything about that."

"Well this is one Mr. Evans said you would only know. It's on his emergency contact information."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one on mine. Ok yeah I'm ready."

The officer clears his throat. Who was Sam's first, second, third, fourth, and fifth girlfriends, and who did he almost date, and who was it rumored that he kissed, and lastly who was it sixth girlfriend?"

"Wow I think he did that on purpose. Ok first it was Quinn, then it was Santana, and then me, and then Brittany, and next was the nurse Penny, and oh yeah Rachel, and Tina."

"You forgot his sixth girlfriend."

"Oh that was me again. Mercedes blushed a little. There is a seventh too, and that's Andrea."

"Wow ok right this way. Out of all the women he has dated he came back to you twice?''

"Well we've actually dated three times. Almost four if I hadn't ran." Mercedes said the last part more to herself.

"Seems to me you two have something that you both keep coming back to. Don't mean to over step here, but I've been watching the show off, and on, and I just see what I see. That's all." He showed them to the back of the ambulance.

They followed the officer to the ambulance he knocked, and the door opened.

"Yes?"

"I have Mr. Evans' ride with me. She is ready to take him home now."

"Alright. He fell asleep while waiting. We suggest you get him comfortable, and let him sleep it off, and when he wakes up you should get something in his stomach too?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"Where will you be taking him? We would like your number, and address." The EMT handed her a pen, and a clipboard with instructions, and phone numbers. She signed it, and then added her phone number, and address to Sam's release sheet for them to keep. Mercedes hands it over.

"Ok why don't you go get your car, and bring it here, and we will load him in for you."

Five minutes later Mercedes was watching as the EMT's loaded Sam into his car. They were on their way to her place when Sam started to mumble, and groan some stuff.

"Oh man where am I?"

"We are on our way home."

"My head is killing me." Sam was holding is head in his hands.

Mercedes looked at him, and she reaches over, and rubs his shoulder and says gently to him. "You will be ok Sammy. I am going to make sure you are taken care of."

"Mercedes?" Sam opens his eyes, and stares at her. A smile spreads across his face.

"You ok, Sammy?"

"Yeah I guess so. Where are we anyway? Where is everyone? You driving my car?"

"Yeah I don't think your in any condition to drive tonight." Mercedes chuckled a little.

"I just want to lay down. My head hurts so bad, and my head is spinning too."

"When I get you back to my place I'll feed you, and give you some pain meds. For your headache."

"Your place?" Sam arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah so I can keep my eye on you tonight." She smiles warmly at him.

"Why? Did I do something? I don't remember anything that happened."

"NO you didn't do anything, Sam. You were drugged tonight, and three felons were arrested in connection with it, and the fact that they were drug dealers, and were trafficking illegal drugs, and I think Charlie Darling was in on it too."

Sam groaned. "I can't even think straight. So Charlie drugged me? Why?" He was starting to get worked up.

"Sammy listen to me. Try not to think about it tonight. You need to rest, and sleep the drug off after you eat something first since your up. SO just lay back, and relax we are almost to my place."

Sam laid back in his seat, and let out a long sigh. It wasn't long before they were pulling into Mercedes drive, and she was getting out of his car, and going around to the other side when Jason pulled into the drive behind Sam's car. He gets out to help Sam into her place. They get Sam to the couch. He sits there, and stares up at them.

"Thanks, Guys."

"No problem, Man. Just hope you get better." Jason says to Sam.

Mercedes goes to the kitchen in search of something to fix for Sam. While Jason sits in the chair across from Sam. After about ten minutes goes by Jason walks out into Mercedes' kitchen where she is pulling leftovers out of her refrigerator. She has lasagna, and roast, and pie, and she is pulling out hot dogs out of her freezer when Jason stops her.

"Baby, he isn't gonna want a smorgasbord of food tonight. Just fix him something simple. Maybe something not to spicy."

They hear groaning, and Mercedes goes out into the living room where they left Sam, and he is trying to get up. "What are you doing, Sam Evans?"

Sam looked up at Mercedes, and smiled at her. "I need to use the bathroom." Sam's face reddend.

Jason stepped up to him. "Here Man I'll help you get there." He helps Sam to the bathroom, and waits outside for him to come out. When Sam comes out he tells Jason that he dropped the hand towel when he was drying his hands, and went to pick it up, but felt like he was gonna fall over so he decided not to.

"That's alright Man I got it." Jason goes in, and picks up the towel, and then helps Sam back out into the living room where Mercedes has a couple hot dogs, potato salad, and a piece of cherry pie waiting for Sam with a glass of milk, and two pain meds the EMT gave her for Sam.

"MMMmm this looks good Mercedes. I love hot dogs, and your potato salad, and cherry pie too." Sam ate everything in front of him, and when he was done he smiled warmly at Mercedes. "Thank you, Mercedes."

"Your welcome Sammy. I will go get the guest room ready for you now."

Jason followed her into the spare bedroom. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No I am good. I am gonna get him to bed, and then I plan on staying up for awhile to make sure he is ok."

Just then Jason's phone was ringing, and he looked at the caller id. "It's Carly."

Mercedes looked at Jason, and said. "Well… Answer it." She turned away from him shaking her head.

He left the room, and Mercedes continued to get the room ready for Sam. She was busy turning the bed down when Jason came back in.

"You Sure? Carly wants me to go over to her place, but I'll stay here with you if you want me too." He started to blush a little.

"Yes of course I'm sure. Go have fun." Mercedes smiles at her friend warmly.

"I am gonna call you off, and on though."

"Ok you go right ahead. I got this." She was pushing Jason towards the door. She had him outside her door when he turned around, and gave her a worried look.

"GO! I'll be fine."

Jason gives Mercedes a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek then turns to leave.

Mercedes closes the door, and turns to Sam who was watching it all. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yes I think it'll help me a lot." He started to stand, but fell back down onto the couch.

Mercedes was there by his side helping him up. God he smelled so good. The things this man did to her without even trying totally blew her mind. When did she become this hooked? She had it bad, and there wasn't gonna be any easy way to get over him when the show was over. They were walking down the hall when Sam stopped, and looked at Mercedes.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I just want to tell you that - that I love the way you smell so much Mercedes. I always thought that kinda thing would fade over time, but it never has with you, Mercedes."

Mercedes was stunned god did he know what she was just thinking about him? Was it that obvious when someone looked at her? Mercedes smiled up at Sam. "Thanks that means a lot to me."

He gave her his sexy as hell lopsided smile, and let her push him into the bedroom, and over to the bed where she backed him against the side of the bed, and she gently pushed him, but he panicked, and grabbed her, and she came tumbling down on top of him.

Mercedes scrambled to pull herself off of him. "Oh my god Sam are you ok?" They just stared at each other never breaking the eye contact.

Sam looked her in the eye with the most intense gaze, and said the three words Mercedes has been wanting to hear for what seems like forever even though it was just tonight this time he sounded like himself when he said them. "I want you." Tingles went everywhere, and she couldn't think clearly. Sam wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back down on top of him. She came with him but put her hands on either side of his head to put a little distance between them.

MERCEDES think! You need to get off him, and out of this room ASAP! She couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't tear her eyes away. He had her glued to this spot. He put his hands behind her neck to pull her down to him, but she remained up with her arms locked as to keep her sanity. To keep her lips away from his, because this was getting out of control. Sam smiled at her when he realizes she isn't going to come down to his lips, so he comes up, and pushed his lips to hers. She had to stop him.

"Sam….No….Please….. Please….''

Sam smiled at her, and said "Please what Mercedes?"

Mercedes had to fight with ever fiber of her being to pull away from him. "God, Sam we have to stop this. You aren't yourself. You'll regret it, and in the morning you'll be pissed at me." She was almost off the bed when Sam caught her, and was on top of her before she could escape.

"I could never be pissed at you for long Mercedes, and I WONT regret it either." He bends his head, and start to kiss her neck, and Mercedes shivers. Her body is shaking with so much need for this man.

"Sam we have to stop this before it's to late to go back."

"What if we don't stop?"

"Ok Sam how about this. I want you too. I really do, but not like this. I want you to know what your doing to me. How you are making me feel, and more importantly I want you to remember it. As I know I will cherish my first time with you forever. You are in a relationship with someone else Sam. We just can't do this it isn't the right time for us. As much as it hurts me I have to say no."

Sam rolled off her, and let out a sigh of frustration. "OK Mercedes." He rolled away from her, and she got out of the bed, and pulled the covers up over him.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Mercedes."

Mercedes walked out of the spare bedroom, and closed the door, and leaned against it letting out the breath she had been holding in.

Mercedes was sitting on her couch reading a book when she l looked at the clock it was 1:30am She hadn't heard from Jason in over an hour, and Sam had been sleeping for the past three hours. She was glad that she talked him into waiting until he was himself. They also needed to talk about Andrea if they were going to move forward together, or if he was going to stay with Andrea. Mercedes put her book down, and decided that she was ready for bed. She straightens out the living room, and kitchen, and heads to her room..

She is walking down the hallway to her room when she passes the spare bedroom, and goes in to make sure Sam was still breathing, and to make sure he was covered up. She walks up to the bed, and her breath catches when she sees him laying there his bare chest was rising, and falling in an even pattern. Mercedes pulls the blankets up over him again, and bends to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turns to leave looking at him sleeping one last time.

Once inside her room she goes into the master bath to change into her silky nighty comes out, and sees her reflection in the mirror on her dresser, and decides to go change into something less revealing. She settles on some bright pink yoga pants, and an over sized t-shirt. When she walks out of her bathroom the second time she sees him standing there. No no no not Sam, but yes Sam the very sexy life sized cardboard cutout of him. She decides that she better put it in her closet in case Sam walks by her room, and sees it standing there. How would she explain that? She walks over to it, and picks it up and is fumbling with the door knob to her closet when she hears him.

"Um Mercedes?"

She didn't know how it happened, but she lost her footing, and fell backwards taking the cutout with her. She landed with a loud thud, and the Sam cutout's face landing right in between her breasts. "OW!"

"Oh my god Mercedes are you ok?"

Sam was over kneeling on the floor beside her. "What are you doing out of bed Sam?"

Sam looked at her strangly he arched an eyebrow at her. "Why do you have a cardboard cutout of me Mercedes? More importantly I am totally jealous of it. I swear that thing gets more of your attention then I do."

"It was a gift from Jason."

"Yeah I kinda know. I watched from Artie's office the day he gave it to you. If I remember right you couldn't take your eyes off of it, or me. I don't know." Sam shook his head clearly confused.

"Help me up will you?''

Sam helped her up. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I am ok I couldn't sleep so I thought I would go watch some TV. You want this in the closet?" Sam said picking up the cutout of him, and smiling at her reaction.

"I'll do it. She goes over, and opens the closet, and goes over to Sam to get the cutout from him, but he is mesmerized by something in her closet.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam went into the closet, and pulled out a McKinley football jersey in a clear dry cleaning company garment bag. He looks at it, and sees who's it is. It is Shane Tinsley's # 56 football jersey. He looks at Mercedes with questions in his eyes.

"That's Shanes."

"Yeah I got that. Why do you have it?"

"Well when Shane, and I started dating he gave it to me to wear sometime."

"Did you?"

"Sam do you really want to talk about this?"

"Yes. I need to know."

"Ok. Yes I wore it once. The day before you came back to McKinley. Then after seeing that you came back I couldn't wear it again."

"Would you have worn mine if I gave it to you?"

"Oh Sam there is so much you don't know. You see Shane only gave me his after he saw me wearing someone else's."

"Oh? Who's?"

"Well the person didn't give it to me. I bought it at the school store. They were selling replicas to make money for the sports department, or something."

"Who's was it Mercedes?"

"Oh god I didn't think I would ever have to confess this to anyone most of all you."

"OK?"

"Ok look Sam when you moved to Kentucky my heart was broken. I cried every night for the rest of the summer, and then in the fall I came back to scool, and they were selling the football teams jerseys, and I bought two of them in case one got worn out then I would have another one. I couldn't believe they were selling the one I bought"

"Alright you still haven't answered me on who's you bought."

"YOURS. Sam I bought yours, and I would wear it to sleep in because it made me feel closer to you. Then I got sick, and Shane came over to see how I was, and saw me in your jersey he didn't like it much. I told him it was because you were my friend, and I missed you. It wasn't a total lie."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes. There's more to tell, because I just can't keep it in anymore, and I know you probably wont remember this, but I need to say it."

"Oh. Alright go ahead. I'm listening."

"Ok so you came back to McKinley, and all the old feelings started to flood back. No matter how hard I tried to ignore them I couldn't. You joined the swim team to win me back."

"It worked too didn't it?"

"You didn't have to join the swim team though because I would have come back to you anyway. So I bought a couple pairs of replica swim trunks with your name, and number on them, and that got me through when I moved to LA."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." Mercedes walked over to her dresser, and pulled open the top drawer, and pulled out his football jersey, and his swim trunks.

Sam took them from her. They were well worn, and you could tell she took really good care of them. They looked good no fading, and the fabric was so soft. The thought of her wearing them did something to him. He looked up from the clothes in his hands to look at her, but he spotted a picture behind her. He moves closer to her, and hands her the clothes back, but moves her to the side so he can see the picture.

Mercedes saw where his eyes were looking, and held her breath. She hadn't realized she had still kept everything that reminded her of him around her in her bedroom. OH GOD MERCEDES! This can't be good.

"Wow Mercedes you kept our first prom picture?"

"No actually… Mercedes moved away from the other picture she was standing in front of. I kept them both."

"Oh wow I still have mine too." Sam smiled at Mercedes. Then his eye caught site of a collage of pictures that looked familiar, but didn't remember them being taken. He stepped over to it, and picked it up off her night stand.

He looked at Mercedes after looking at the picture for what seemed like forever. "How did you get this? This is when we were singing Human Nature."

"Yes it was. I had friends in the yearbook committee. They took all these photos while we were singing, and I bought them off of them, and the negatives too."

Sam smiled at the collage of photos. There was one of both Mercedes, and him alone singing to each other, then there was about four of them dancing around each other, and then there were two where it looked like they were going in for the kiss, and then the middle one was larger then the rest, and that one was the kiss.

"Wow Mercedes. I don't remember these things in New York when we lived together."

"That's because I left them here, because I knew I was coming back here.

"Wow I just can't believe you have all this."

"Actually there is one more thing."

"OH yeah? Can I see it?"

Mercedes puts her head down, but walks over to the other side of her bed, and switches the light on, on the other nightstand. Sam sees it right away sitting on a white doily on her nightstand, Sam is in awe that she has kept it all this time, and she has it on her nightstand. He picks up the Wiseman painted to look like St. Valentine, and runs his thumb over it. He sits down on her bed feeling light headed.

"WOW Mercedes. You kept it?" He looked at the figurine, and when he looked back up at Mercedes his eyes had tears in them.

Mercedes smiles at him. "OF course I kept it. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me." Sam leaned back against her headboard. As if in a daze about the figurine.

Then her phone started to ring, and she saw that it was Jason. "Look Sam I have to get this or he'll be over here in five minutes wondering why I didn't answer my phone."

Sam looked at her, and nodded.

"Hello?" Mercedes got up, and left Sam there looking at the figurine. While she went out to the living room talk to Jason.

"Hey, Baby. How are things going?"

"They were going pretty well until you called."

"What? You didn't did you?"

"NO! Sam, and I were just talking about our past that's all."

"So how is he feeling?"

"I think he is more himself, but he still has the drug in him, and I am not even sure he'll remember what all we talked about just now."

"Oh. They said he would remember it would just take time."

"Yeah I know. How is Carly?"

"She is great she says 'Hi'."

"Tell her I said 'Hi' back."

"I will. So now what are you going to do?"

"Well I think I am gonna go to bed after I see what Sam's doing first."

"Why don't you check on him while I am on the phone with you."

Mercedes groaned.

"WOMAN just do as I say!"

"FINE! Geeze Jason. Bossy much?" Mercedes got up, and made her way back to her bedroom

"Well I want to know what he is doing that's all."

Mercedes walks into her bedroom, and sees that Sam is laying down in her bed still holding the figurine, and is sleeping. Mercedes steps out into the hallway, and says to Jason. "He's sleeping. I think I want to do the same. I am beat, and haven't been to bed yet."

"Ok, Baby. I wont call you again until later in the morning so you can sleep call me if you need me."

"I will Jason. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Baby."

Mercedes hung up the phone, and went into her room to grab her pillows, and a blanket, and cover Sam up. When she was standing by him she noticed that there was a tear on his cheek, and she bend over to wipe it away, and then she went to reach for the figurine to put it back on her nightstand, but Sam's other hand closed over hers. Startling her to where she pulled her hand back.

"Sam? I just wanted to put it back on my nightstand."

"I know I was just dozing, and wasn't expecting someone to touch me." Sam put the figurine back on the nightstand, and when Mercedes was pulling the blankets up over him, and turned to grab her pillows Sam stopped her.

"Please sleep with me tonight. I don't think I can fall asleep without you close to me."

"Sam I-

"Mercedes please. I wont try anything I promise."

Mercedes looked at him, and knew she couldn't deny him anything he asked of her. She nods, and goes around to her side of the bed, and pulls the blankets back, and gets in. She rolls away from Sam to turn off the light, and when she is laying down Sam pulls her against his body, and sighs.

"Goodnight Mercedes."

"Goodnight Sammy."

* * *

Let me know what you think. I love reviews. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13 ( The Show Part 4 )

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters but I do so love to mess around with them.

Also I want to let you all know that Mercedes, and Sam's first time IS coming in the future I am thinking in 2 more chapters. The show took 4 chapters, and pushed it back a little. So stick with me. We will get there soon I promise.

Also again I am sorry for the delay, but I am trying to cram a lot into one chapter for you all. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter # 13

Mercedes and Jason were on there way to the set for the final night of the show. Mercedes had to admit she was glad that it would be over after tonight. The one thing she wasn't sure of was Sam. He left early Tuesday morning before she woke up, but leaving a note that said.

"I'm Sorry." Then he signed it. Sam

She tried to call him several times ever since she got up, and realized he was gone. All the way up until a few minutes ago. But always got his voicemail like he was avoiding her. God maybe she soundn't have showed all those things to him, but she was glad he knew now. At least he knew how she felt about him. How she's always felt about him. That is if he even remembered that night at all. She was guessing he remembered it, or at least bits, and pieces, and now he is a little freaked out. Could she blame him? No not really.

It all started when he showed up on the set of her video demanding to play "The Part" his part really. He did it, and stirred all the old feelings back up, and added some new ones too. She always knew she had feelings for him they never went away, or diminished in anyway. Mercedes felt the blush rising up to her cheeks with the thought of the NEW FEELINGS that came out of all of it. She had a lot of time to think about everything, and process it all. That time he told her he picked "The One", and he would be spending the whole next day with her. He was with her the next day, and the night too. How the hell did she miss that before. Artie told her, her itinerary, and it all pretty much wrapped around Sam too. Then there was the premiere of her video, and all those beautiful things he said to her that night, and then she ran, and then he started dating Andrea because of it. Then there was the Grammy's, and the way he acted towards her was more then just friends act towards each other. Then their was all the kissing during this show, and Mercedes could tell he liked the kisses just as much as she did. Was she imagining it all? Was it all only in HER head? HELL NO! It couldn't be in her head. Sam was right there for everyone of those kisses just as much as she was. He was kissing her with just as much passion as she kissed him. But still….

She wished she could take back so many of her mistakes. Like telling him she couldn't be with him. Running away from him. Telling him she would do ALMOST anything to make it up to him. God if she got the chance to make him see she was sure that they could be together again. Andrea was also was a big problem too….

"Hey baby. You ok?"

Jason brought her back to the present. "Yeah I am fine. I was just thinking."

"About Sam?"

"Yes."

They pulled into the studio parking lot. They get out, and noticed a few police cars by the back doors again.

"Wonder what's going on now?"

They were walking in as there was a major commotion going on.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET GO OF ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I am afraid you are under arrest for the drugging of Samuel Evans, and dealing in illegal drugs with three known felons. As well as sexual assault against Mr. Evans."

"You have no proof. I didn't do it! They did it. Sam wanted me. Who are you anyway? I want your badge number." Charlie was trying to pull out of the detectives clutches.

"Ma'am please don't make me add resisting arrest to your already lengthy rap sheet. We have an eyewitness to you trying to slip Mr. Evans a pill which said eyewitness retrieved when Mr. Evans spit it out onto the floor. Your accomplices' have made statements regarding your instructions to them regarding Mr. Evans. I am Detective Davis, and Mr. Evans has said otherwise about him wanting you that is. I'm sorry, but he just isn't in to you."

"Who is the eyewitness? I have a right to know who is framing me."

From behind her she heard a voice, and turned around to see Trent walking towards them.

"That would be me, and I am far from framing you Charlie. I saw what you were trying to do to Sam, and I also saw you with the three felons too on numerous occasions."

Seeing Trent she decided to try, and plead with him. "Please, Trent I thought you liked me. You don't want to do this. We need to keep Mercedes, and Sam away from each other. I was so close to making Sam mine. Besides if you have them send me away you will be eliminated from the show, and wont get another chance with winning Mercedes over."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't care if I am eliminated. You have done something that you need to pay for. As for Mercedes, and I that isn't any of your concern now is it?"

"How did you know who to contact? How did you figure it out? Your just a country singer." She looked at the detective who was handcuffing her then back to Trent.

"Yeah I am just a country singer, but I know people. Like Detective Davis here. You see he is my older brother. I knew that there was something not right about your obsession with Sam, and then when I saw those three men hanging around talking to you, and leering at Sam. Then Sam started acting a little off, and I knew something was very wrong. So I called my brother before we all left on our group date, and he showed up here, and busted them, and then I gave him the pill you had been trying to ram down Sam's throat."

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Well Miss Darling I am afraid it has come to the time where I have to read you your rights." The detective said.

Charlie looked from Trent to his brother in total horror. "I wont let you get away with this. My lawyer will have me out before the night is over."

"Sure he will, Miss Darling, but in the mean time."

"Charlie Darling, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney. One will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Charlie put her head down, and nodded.

Mercedes looked at the scene in front of her. She turned to Jason who looked as shocked as she was.

Trent's brother had an officer take Charlie out to the waiting squad car. Trent saw Jason, and Mercedes, and walked over to them with his brother close behind.

"Hello, Hon. Jason." Trent greeted them both.

They both say. "Hello."

Mercedes is the first one to speak. "SO your Detective Davis?" Looking at Trent's brother who may be older, but was just as handsome as Trent.

Trent's brother stepped forward, and said. "Yes. Ma'am."

Trent spoke next. Mercedes, and Jason this is my brother Chad. Chad this is Mercedes, and Jason."

Chad extended his hand to Mercedes first. When she reached out her hand he shook it. Then did the same with Jason. "So YOUR Mercedes. Do you know how much I have had to listen to how great a singer you are?"

"I'm alright." Mercedes smiled feeling shy all of a sudden.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you are AMAZING!"

Trent's face turned beat red. "I didn't say it like that, Chad."

"Ok dude whatever. Anyway I can't wait to hear you for myself. Trent tells me you are singing a song with him on his new album."

"Yes we are. I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, but I have to be going. Sorry to run, but I got major paperwork to do, and we need to check into Miss Darling's background. We aren't sure if Sam was her first victim or not we are looking into it. Also the pill she was trying to slip Sam that Trent retrieved we had it analyzed, and it was Rohypnol. That stuff is dangerous there is no telling what would've happened if she succeeded in him taking it. We know she was slipping him something during the show, but we know it wasn't Rohypnol otherwise he would've been incapacitated, and she would've taken advantage of him no doubt. Sam is lucky my little brother thought something wasn't right. Sam is lucky you were all there for him."

"Oh my god. Thank you so much Chad, and Trent." Mercedes went up to Trent, and pulled him into an embrace.

"It was nothing, Hon." Trent blushed under his brother's watchful eyes.

Just then an officer came up to them. "Detective Davis, Lieutenant Clark is waiting at the station to speak with you. He said he also want's to speak with Trent too."

"Ok. Tell him we are on the way. Chad looked back at Trent. "We should really be going though. I have paperwork to fill out. You have to give a statement." He looked at Jason, and Mercedes, and said. "It was nice meeting you both."

"You too Chad." Both Jason, and Mercedes said.

Trent walked up to Mercedes, and gave her a hug, and said. "Well, Mercedes I'll see you on Wednesday at the studio to record.''

"Ok Trent I'll see you then. I can't wait I think it'll be so much fun."

Mercedes gives Trent a kiss on the cheek, and one last hug before he leaves.

"Bye Trent." Jason said as Trent turned to go.

Mercedes turned to look at Jason when she saw Sam across the backstage area talking to an officer. Mercedes just stared at him. Jason poked her to get her attention.

"Hey!" She swatted his poking finger away.

"Why don't you go over there, and talk to him?''

"I was a little nervous about it, because he hasn't returned my calls."

"I would go over there anyway."

"Your right. Here I go wish me luck."

"Good Luck."

Mercedes walks over to Sam just as the officer is walking away.

"Sam."

"Hey, Mercedes."

"How have you been?"

"I am alright. I have just been trying to process everything that happened on Monday night."

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Sam let out a sigh. "I wasn't sure I could talk to you after everything I did to you. Especially in there." Sam nodded his head in the direction of the room he had went to far with her in. If she hadn't stopped him things would have went to far, and he didn't want their first time to be like that.

"Sam. It's ok. I knew you weren't in your right mind. For god sakes that psycho drugged you. Your lucky to be alive, and HERE Sam." Mercedes threw herself at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her a bit before he pulled back, and said.

"I know. I thanked Trent repeatedly for calling it in, and for everything he did. You were right he is a nice guy. I don't know how I didn't notice that before."

"You're a nice guy too, Sam."

"I just feel really bad about it all. When I woke up Tuesday morning with you in my arms I thought I might have pushed myself on you, and maybe we went to far."

"You didn't all we did is cuddle like when we were in New York."

"I'm glad." Sam seemed like a heavy weight had been lifted from him.

"Do you remember anything else that happened at my place?" Mercedes probed.

"Like what?" Sam looked panicked again.

"Everything we talked about at my place."

"All I remember are bits, and pieces when we were here on the set, and when I first got to your place, but nothing after that. The doctor told me more of it might come back to me in the next week or so. I might not remember all of it though. Also they said it could all come back to me at once. Why what did we talk about?"

Mercedes couldn't believe it. He didn't remember any of it? "We talked about our past." Was the best way to decribe it Mercedes thought.

"I'm really sorry, Mercedes."

"Don't you remember anything at all Sam?" Mercedes pleaded.

"No, but I feel like something important happened." Sam put his head down. When he looked up he saw the hurt in Mercedes eyes.

Mercedes looked at Sam, and could clearly see that he felt really bad about it. "Something really important really did happen, Sam."

"I knew it."

Just then someone was calling Sam's name, and Mercedes looked up to see Andrea coming up to them.

"Hi Samuel. I've missed you so much." She threw herself into his arms.

Sam was stunned by Andrea being here that he was speechless. When he finally recovered he asked her what she was doing there?

Andrea looked at him with a pout. "I came to see you of course you silly. I have watched every show, and I have to admit I didn't like all the kissing you had to do with all those women, and one you seemed to kiss far more then any of the others." She playfully pouted while wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, but looked in Mercedes' direction.

Sam looked at Mercedes, and said. "Mercedes can you give us a moment please?"

Mercedes didn't want to admit that the thought of being the one being asked to leave hurt really bad. She nodded her head, and started to walk away. On the verge of tears she moved faster then she normally would've just to get away. She didn't hear Sam call out to her, or when he put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. Mercedes didn't look back for fear that she would loose it. Sam then moves in front of her, and says.

"Look Mercedes. I know we need to talk too, but since Andrea is here I feel like I should at least talk with her." Sam looked in Mercedes eyes, and could see her eyes brimming with tears. He pulls her into a tight hug. "Please don't cry, Mercedes. I don't like it when you cry."

Mercedes just nods her head.

"We will talk I promise. Ok?"

"Ok." Mercedes nods again.

Sam let her walk past him feeling like a total ass for hurting her. He sighed, and walked back over to Andrea, and she looped her fingers through his, and they walked away from Mercedes view.

"Hey, Baby how did it go?"

"Not so great. He don't remember that night at my place, and all the things we talked about. Also his girlfriend just showed up looking all beautiful as always."

Jason saw the distress on his friends face, and the tears that are threatening to fall he reaches out to her pulling her into his embrace, and says. "Hey no, no, no you are so BEAUTIFUL Baby. You just need to make the most of the show tonight, and make him see you're the one he needs to BE with not her. You need to address that with him. Tell him you want to be HIS girl, and you think he just started dating her to make you jealous. Pull out all the stops tonight, Baby."

"Maybe your right." Mercedes pulls away from him, and smiles up at him.

"Of course I'm right. Aren't I always" Jason smiled down at her.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. That's when she noticed Jade coming over to them she looked totally upset, and sad.

Mercedes had to admit she felt sorry for her even though all the times she was groping Sam in front of her. "What's wrong Jade?"

She looked at Mercedes, and just let everything out. "I just want to say I am sorry for everything I did to Sam to make you jealous. He asked me too. He said that way you would realize that you really wanted him."

Mercedes mouth dropped open. "What? Sam put you up to it?"

"Yes actually. He said he also had other people helping him too. I am not sure who they are though."

Mercedes stepped closer to Jade. "So you don't have any feelings for Sam then?"

"NO! God no. I am totally in love with…. It don't matter it's not like it'll ever happen since he has major feelings for someone else."

"Who does HE have feelings for? Maybe I can talk to her."

"Well. It's YOU!"

Mercedes was stunned to hear this. "OH… So you have feelings for Trent?"

"Yes. God he is so cute, and a singer. He is so sexy. That man does things to me. He is smart too. He is just so dreamy" Jade giggled.

Mercedes chuckled a little at her feelings for Trent, because if Mercedes knew anything she knew how she felt. "Now you know how I feel about Sam." Mercedes smiled at Jade.

"I know it, and I am so sorry I let him talk me into it, but I was also hoping Trent would notice me as well, but you have got a major hold on that man. Now he is off the show, and I've lost all my chances with him." Jade looked at Mercedes sadly.

Mercedes felt bad for her. "Ok I'll tell you what. Wednesday I'll talk to Trent about you. We are recording a song together, and I'll let him know how you feel about him. How about that?"

"You would do that for me? After everything I did with Sam to make you jealous."

"I would be glad to help you out. Give me your number so I can call you with the news."

So Mercedes, and Jade exchanged numbers, and Jade went in search of her date.

Mercedes turned to Jason who asked her. "So Sam had her help him make you jealous? Who else do you think is in on it?" Jason asked a little nervously.

"I'm not sure really. Do you know anything about it?" Mercedes looked at Jason.

Jason was about to panic when Sam walked up to them.

"Hey Mercedes, Jason."

"Hey Sam."

"They just came, and told me that we are all supposed to get ready to go out onstage for the show."

Just then Carly, and James was coming up to them as well. "Yes they just told us too."

Jason was relieved to be out of Mercedes line of fire. He hoped she didn't ask him again. He turned, and said to everyone around them. "We all better get going then."

They all headed to the side of the stage, and wait.

**************************On Stage****************************

"Good Evening Ladies, and Gentlemen. Welcome to the last night of our show. We are so sad to see it come to an end, but we will reveal the winning couple at the end of our show tonight, but they wont go on their date for a couple of weeks or so, and we will be there to bring that to you live. Ok back to explaining our show we have planned. We have decided to switch our show up for our last night. We have decided to eliminate the date part of our night kind of. The things we have planned for our couple's will take all of the time. Isn't that right Marni?"

"Yes Eric. The show is going to be like one big challenge, but all of our couples will be doing the same thing in the beginning part of our show. What we are doing is a DUNK TANK. Everyone will be dunked either once, twice, or three times. Eric I'll let you go ahead, and explain the way it is going to work."

"Ok Marni. Ok this is how it is going to work. Our couple's will pick one of the other eligible's to throw the ball at the target, and dunk their date if they can, but here is the catch the person picked to throw the ball has to be of the opposite sex. You know girls vs. boys. Also if by the third ball the person hasn't been dunked their date gets to walk up, and dunk them themselves."

Murmurs could be heard from the audience, and from the couples backstage.

"OK here is the fun part. The stuff that our couples will be landing in isn't going to be water. Oh no we have something a lot more fun in store for our eligible's. Their date gets to pick from a list of things they would like to have their date dunked in, and those are the things that they could be dunked in. Heck some of our contestants have picked their own to have their date dunked in. Just to give you a hint as to what we are doing with this one of the options is Jell-O."

The crowd was cheering.

"Ok ok there is still more. How ever many times each eligible gets dunked is how many times they have to do something for their date. Like something they want to express to their date about the feelings they have for them if they have any at all. It's their pick as to what they choose to do to show their date how they feel about them. It will have to be TV friendly so as to not confuse things, and make things to steamy. This could be very interesting to see what they all come up with. Also the pairings tonight were the ones you have voted for the most."

"On a very sad note one of our couples has been eliminated due to circumstances that we will not go into because they deserve their privacy. We were saddened to see Charlie Darling go." The audience clapped quietly. "As well as Trent Davis he will be greatly missed. We know a few of our ladies here thought the world of him while he was on our show, and we think some of the guys grew to call him a friend as well." The crowd were on their feet cheering, and clapping for Trent.

"Ok now lets bring out our couples, and get our show moving along, because we both know you would rather see them then us."

The crowd was cheering as the couples were about to come out.

"Ok Lets call out Eric, and Lori first. Followed by Scott, and Tonya. James, and Carly. Jason, and Jade are our next couple to make it out to the stage. Ok now before we bring our next couple out we would like to say that through the four night show this couple has managed to still keep the highest votes. Ok come on out Sam, and Mercedes."

After all the couples were standing on either side of Eric, and Marni. Eric waiting until the crowds cheering died down.

"Ok the pairings have changed due to your voting, so we will be switching the couples with their new date right now. Alright the first one is… Hmmm well that's odd there is only going to be one switch, and that is Jade will now be with James, and Carly will be paired with Jason. So as of right now here is the new standings."

"Fifth place: Scott, and Tonya"

"Fourth Place: James, and Jade"

"Third Place: Eric, and Lori"

"Second Place: Jason, and Carly"

"First Place STILL: Sam, and Mercedes"

"We will let you know who wins the date, and the trip at the end of our show. Ok on to the Dunk Tank"

The crowd was cheering.

"Ok we are going to let our couples pick their ball throwers."

"Ok first up. Sam, and Mercedes who would you like to pick to Dunk your date?"

Sam smiled his lopsided smile at Mercedes. "Well who do you want me to pick to dunk you?"

"I have know idea. I am sure I am in trouble either way."

"Ok. I would like to pick Jason."

Mercedes looked at Sam, and shook her head, and then said. "Figures. I know I am in trouble for sure now."

Jason walked over to them. "Oh I couldn't have asked for a better person to dunk."

"Yeah you enjoy it because you'll pay later."

"Ok Mercedes who do you want to dunk Sam?"

"Hmmm well I guess I'll go with Carly."

"That's nice that your going to take it easy on me." Sam teased.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes, and listened while the other couples picked their ball throwers.

Jason picked Sam, and Carly picked Mercedes.

Scott picked James, and Tonya picked Lori.

Then James picked Eric, and Jade picked Tonya.

Lastly Eric picked Scott, Lori picked Jade.

"Ok couples here is what we are going to do. After your date gets dunked you have to help them out of the dunk tank, and then help them to the shower head behind the dunk tank to rinse off between the dunks. That is if they get dunked more then once."

"Ok lets let the ladies go first. Ok ladies go get changed."

"While the ladies get changed we will let the guys pick what the ladies will be dunked in first." Eric announced.

"Ok Sam what is Mercedes going to be dunked in first?" Asked Marni.

"Oh I think I'll pick the glitter confetti dunk first. I think she would look fantastic all sparkly." Sam smiled.

"I'm sure she will." Marni replied.

"Ok Jason what is first for your lovely lady?" Eric asks.

"Hmm I don't know. All I can think about is Mercedes all glittery. No, no, no I think I'll dunk Carly in honey. That sounds yummy. I might need something extra sweet to get my attention after seeing Mercedes."

The crowd laughed, and cheered.

"Hey man you are talking about my dunk a date now. You have your own dunk a date." Sam playfully joked with Jason.

"Oh wow you are going right for the sticky stuff aren't you?" Marni said.

Jason smiled, and nodded.

"Ok now how about you James?" Marni says.

"I think I'll dunk Miss Jade in Orange Gatorade. This one for all my fellow guys that wouldn't mind seeing a sexy woman in our drink of choice during the game."

"Wow that's probably an ice cube your team mates would love to have in their drink." Eric said

"Ok Scott what are you thinking for the lovely Tonya?" Marni asked.

"I am thinking Jell-O with Marshmallows, and Bananas. That would be the perfect dunk for my designer."

"Wow you are probably going to pay for that." Marni says.

"Ok Eric what's in store for Lori?" Marni asked.

"Hmmm Ohhh I think I want her dunked in Chocolate Pudding."

"That should make for a sweet treat." Eric said.

"Ok as soon as the ladies have been dunked you help them to the shower to rinse off for the next dunking. We have robes, towels, and flip flops for them to wear to walk in as well. It looks like the ladies have gotten the bathing suits on."

All five women walk out together all holding the robes closed, and their hair up in shower caps.

"Ok Mercedes your up first." Marni said.

Mercedes looked up to see Jason, and Sam coming towards her.

"Oh god what are you dunking me into?"

Jason was the first one to speak. "Aww come on, Baby. This could be fun."

She turned to Jason, and said. "Yeah I don't see how it will be. You wouldn't want to miss would you, Jason?"

"Ummm." Jason thought about it, but was interrupted by Sam.

"No way, Mercedes no cheating. It will be ok I promise." Sam smiled at her reassuringly.

Mercedes glared at them both. "You'll both regret this."

Jason, and Sam looked at each other, and shook their heads, and smiled at each other.

Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. "Time to take this robe off. Here let me help you." Sam put his hands on her shoulders, and moved them to the front of her robe down to the lapels, and started sliding it off her shoulders.

Mercedes sucked in a deep breath. When she stood there in front of everyone in her Black, Hot Pick, and White swim dress. She was so nervous about being so exposed, but that soon diminished when the crowd was cheering for her, and Sam came up behind her, and said.

"Wow, Mercedes. You look so good in that." Sam growled in her ear.

Sam took her hand, and led her to the little ladder to the dunk tank. Watching her climb the steps of the ladder never taking his eyes off of her. Once she was seated she looked out to see Jason smiling at her as he threw the ball, and made contact, and Mercedes' seat fell, and she fell into a huge tank of glitter. She had it in her mouth in her nose, and in the places she didn't want to think about having glitter in. Sam opened the door to help her out, and when she turned away from the ladder to go to the shower the crowd began to chant, and Mercedes, and Sam just looked at each other.

Eric came up to them. "Well how about this. Since we really aren't having a challenge really how about if the crowd wants you to kiss after you dunk your date then you do it?" Eric looks at all the couples, and they all nod their heads.

Eric looks back at Sam, and Mercedes, and says with a huge smile. "Well that settles it then. You two better get to it."

Sam don't waste any time, and his lips are on Mercedes' leaving her breathless. She wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him to her making Sam at least somewhat covered in glitter as well. He pulls away, and helps her to the shower head. While Mercedes is rinsing off Lori is dunked, and they are moving on to Jade, but she isn't dunked, so she is left there until the next shot at her. When Mercedes is done, and Sam wraps a towel around her. Sam takes a painstakingly slow time helping dry Mercedes off. All the while keeping eye contact with her. Once Mercedes is dry Sam helps her into her robe.

As they are standing there Sam has a flashback to Monday night when Mercedes was doing everything in her power to protect him from Charlie. All the times Charlie kissed him made him shutter with the thought, but Mercedes was always close never far away. Like when they were in the car on their way to the group date, and Charlie was kissing him, and Mercedes dumped her drink on Charlie. Sam felt someone touch his face, and when he focused his eyes they landed on the concerned face of Mercedes.

"You ok, Sammy?"

"Oh yeah I was lost in my thoughts. Sorry."

"Were you remembering anything?"

"It's still foggy, but things are coming to me things that happened during the show." Sam could see this information wasn't what Mercedes had been hoping for.

"Well I'm glad." She said.

Just then it was Carly's turn to be dunked, so Sam had to get ready to try, and dunk her. Jason comes over, and stands by Mercedes while they watch as Sam does in fact dunk Carly.

Carly goes down landing in the tank of honey totally stunned by what it is Jason has picked for her, and she makes eye contact with Jason as he scrambles over to help her out. The chanting for them to kiss starts, and Jason licks the honey from Carly's lips getting a standing ovation from the crowd, and he gets her to the shower, and turns it on for her rinsing the honey away.

While Carly is rinsing off Tonya is dunked, and it isn't long before it is back to Mercedes.

"Ok Mercedes it's your turn again."

Mercedes looks at Jason, and says. "You wouldn't want to just miss this once would you?

"Oh god Baby not a chance. I am all for this . How about you Sam?"

"I am so ready for this one."

"Oh no. I don't think I like the sound of this."

Sam pulls Mercedes towards the dunk tank waiting. Mercedes climbs the ladder, and takes her place on the little plank for a seat. She looks out, and makes eye contact with Jason first as he is tossing the ball up into the air. She then makes eye contact with Sam, and holds it until the ball hits it's mark like she knew it would, and she falls down into a sticky gooey tank of melted marshmallows, and just then a bucket over her head dumps chunks of chocolate, and graham crackers. She looks to see Jason's mouth drop open, and then she turns to look at Sam, and he is starring intently at her. He moves to the door, and opens it to help her out, and once she is standing in front of him all coated in marshmallows, and chocolate, and graham crackers. The crowd is chanting for the kiss, and Sam moves in close, and licks a large chunk of chocolate from Mercedes lips. He then pulls back, and tells her to open her mouth, and she complies, but is confused until his mouth is on hers again, and he is pushing the semi melted chocolate chunk into her mouth with his tongue. You could hear the intake of breath of everyone watching. This kiss didn't last long, but everyone saw the intensity of it, and were speechless. Sam helps her around to the back of the dunk tank, and turns the water on for her.

Sam watched as Mercedes stands under the large shower head rinsing away all the S'mores. Sam wished he could have had her all to himself somewhere just the two of them. Sam then has another flashback to Monday night. At the group date Charlie was trying to shove a pill in his mouth, and he remembered spitting it out, and then Trent saving him, and Carly taking him away, and then he was home, because Mercedes was there helping him, and taking care of him. Oh god he remembered the whole chap stick thing, and his lips being so chapped that he kissed Mercedes to get some of hers. Just then someone was tugging something from his hands, and he focused his eyes on Mercedes trying to grab the robe from him. He let it go, and stared at her, and said.

"I just remembered more about Monday night. I remember Charlie trying to make me take that pill, and I remember spitting it out, and Trent coming to the rescue, and Carly coming to help me until you took over, and took such sweet care of me. Wow Mercedes thanks." Sam smiled sweetly at her.

Mercedes slips her robe on, and ties it, and steps forward, and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug, and she whispers to him. "I will always be here for you Sam."

Just then it was Carly's turn to be dunked again she takes her place, and is waiting for it, and then she is falling into a tank of strawberry shortcake mix of strawberries, angle food cake, and cool whip. She has chunks of strawberries on her head as Jason helps her out, and he pulls a strawberry off of her head, and puts it in-between his teeth, and offers it to Carly who gladly bites off the side offered to her. The action ends in a kiss that the crowd is really cheering for. Jason helps her to the shower to rinse off.

Next up is Jade again who isn't dunked for the second time, so then it goes to Tonya's turn who is dunked for her second time.

Next is Mercedes' third, and last time in the dunk tank. Sam pulls the robe from her shoulders as she walks over to the tank, and gets ready.

Sam walks over to Jason, and says to him. "You really need to dunk her in this."

"Why what is it?"

"Only one of my favorite breakfast meals, or snacks to nibble on."

Jason looked at Sam shocked. "No pressure or anything man."

Jason stepped up to the line ready to aim, and took a deep breath throwing the ball it hit it's mark, and Mercedes fell into a tank of milk, and when she stood up the bucket above her head tipped sprinkling Lucky Charms cereal over her head, and down the cleavage of her suit she slipped, and ended up going back under the milk only to have the Lucky Charms stay stuck to her body, and only adding more. She was on her way up when her foot slipped on the bottom step of the ladder. Sam was opening the door, and reaching in to help her with a huge smile on his face.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's offered hand, and he pulled her closer to him wrapping her arm around his neck as he tries to pull her up out of the tank. Mercedes wrapped her other arm around him Sam sees the look in her eyes a little to late. Mercedes pulled him into the tank with her. They landed in the milk, and cereal mix, and Sam's eyes where still on her when they surface . Mercedes smiled at him. Making the crowd cheer loudly. "How do YOU like it Sammy?"

Sam arched an eyebrow at her, and said. "Oh I like it a lot actually. Why do you think I was trying to get you out?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Because I wanted to do this." Sam bent his head, and his mouth closed over a miniature marshmallow that was stuck to her chest. When he pulled away, and made eye contact with her she couldn't turn away. A smile started to spread across his lips as the crowd started to chanting for them to kiss. Sam bent his head down to the lowest part of her cleavage that was exposed, and stuck his tongue in the valley between her breasts, and slowly licked all the milk droplets, and cereal from her chest. When he was face level with her he says.

"This has been the best breakfast I have ever had. I'll never be able to eat Lucky Charms without thinking of you again. By the way you taste really good." He closes the distance between them, and kisses her. Making the crowd go crazy.

Once the crowds cheering finally dies down, and they are making their way to the door. Jason goes over to help them out.

"Ok you guys time to come out of there. The milk will get sour with all the hotness going on in here. You guys steamed up the windows no one could really see what was going on, but they figured it out. Wow you two I think Carly, and I blushed watching you." He reached in, and took Mercedes hand pulling her up out of the milk, and cereal. Sam followed close behind.

Mercedes smiled at Jason as she makes her way to the shower head to rinse off the milk, and cereal. The water is turned on, and she lets the water run over her body, and is startled when she feels someone come up behind her. She turns, and opens her eyes to see Sam standing under the shower with her.

"Saaaam what are you doing?"

"I am rinsing off. What's it look like I doing? Besides you pulled me in the tank with you, and so now you have to share your rinse off shower with me."

"Yeah well you deserved it, Sam."

"Yeah well I am gonna be in the dunk tank next so you'll get your wish."

"I hope Carly is good. I want her to junk YOU all three times too."

Just then Jason is back to bring them back to reality. "Ok you guys. Sam you are about to be up to dunk Carly again."

"Ok man I am on my way now." Sam wraps a towel around Mercedes, and then grabs one for himself. They dry off, and put their robes on.

Sam is about to walk over to the line when another flashback at the group date pops into his head. He is sitting with Mercedes, and he is asking for Chap Stick, and Mercedes tells someone to go get something, and the next thing he knows she is wiping the pill residue off his lips, and Sam can't take it anymore, and sees her lips are all glossy. He kisses her to get some of her lip gloss for his aching chapped lips, but they weren't chapped Sam realizes they were aching for hers. His eyes widen at the sudden realization. Mercedes was there at his lowest, and didn't let something awful happen to him with Charlie. She was his everything. He knew this before, but now it was crystal clear. He knew what he needed to do. He just needed to get through tonight's show, and then he needed time to put his plan into action.

"Sam, you ok Man?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah I am fine." Sam took a deep breath, and let it out slowly looking back at Mercedes. He turned, and followed Jason to the line, and took aim at the target, and hit it.

Carly fell into the tank filled with whipped cream. The stuff went flying when she landed since it was so fluffy. Jason ran over to the door, and waited until she stood up. He opened the door, and helped her out. Kissing her before her feet even hit the floor. The crowd went wild seeing this before they even started chanting Carly, and Jason were in a lip lock. They finally pull apart, and he helps her to the shower to rinse off.

Next is Jade's turn again. She is finally dunked this time to everyone's amazement. Tonya is next, and just when everyone thinks she will be dunked she isn't much to her surprise.

Eric, and Marni come out, and announce that the couples will go back stage, and the guys will get ready while the ladies can take a real shower, and get cleaned up ready for the second part of the Dunk Tank Show.

Backstage:

Mercedes had just finished showering all the bits of glitter, miniature marshmallows, chocolate, and graham cracker, and not to mention lucky charms, but Sam seemed to make sure there wasn't any of them left on her. Good god the things he is doing to her. She was ready to go look for him. She walks out of her room, and sees him across the way in a fresh robe, and he sees her. He starts coming towards her when Andrea comes up, and blocks his path.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Oh hey, Andrea." Sam looks at her surprised to see her again.

"What gives? Why do you two always have to be kissing each other all the time?"

"It's part of the show, Andrea. The crowd chants it, and we are supposed to do it."

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. Was this really happening?

"You guys did it before the crowd even started chanting. I was there I watched it all."

Mercedes felt so bad she decided that she should help Sam out. So she walks over to the arguing couple, and clears her throat to get their attention. They turn to see her.

"Excuse me. Andrea? I just want to say I am sorry about everything. It isn't Sam's fault. I have a hard time keeping my hands off him. I know that isn't any excuse, but it wasn't his fault really. I'm the one who did the kissing, and I pulled him into the tank with me."

Mercedes thought to herself. WHAT WAS SHE DOING? MERCEDES YOU NEED TO WALK AWAY, AND STAY OUT OF THEIR FIGHT!

Andrea looked Mercedes over with a doubtful glace . "Do you mean that?"

Sam's eyes widened shocked Mercedes would do this for him. Oh man things just got a lot more complicated.

"Yes. I will try, and keep it to a minimum. I already picked what I am going to do as far as my three things, and yes it involves me kissing him, but I will just give him pecks."

Sam looked at Mercedes shocked that she was backing down. He didn't want this. Pecks? No not pecks. Everything wasn't going right. He had to get these two apart before Mercedes said to much.

Andrea looked strangely at Sam before she said. "Ok I guess I can forgive you, but I am not so sure I will be able to if there is anymore serious kissing between you two tonight."

Sam smiles at Andrea, and then at Mercedes.

Mercedes excuses herself, and starts to walk away when it isn't long before Sam is coming up behind her wrapping his arm around her.

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"I am walking with my date."

"Sam, I am sorry if I caused you, and Andrea to fight." She shakes her head.

Sam smiles. "It's ok Mercedes.

They met all the other couples ready to go back out to continue the Dunk Tank.

ONSTAGE:

"Ok everyone it looks like our couples are ready. Lets bring them out shall we?"

All the couples walk out onto the stage.

"Ok you couples we have decided that we are going to do all three throws on two couples so they can get ready for the challenge, and then while they are getting ready the other three couples will do their dunk tank. SO the two couples we picked are. Sam, and Mercedes, and Jason, and Carly. Since these two couples used each other as their ball throwers."

"Ok first up is Sam, and Carly is throwing the ball." She steps up to the line, and misses by a long shot. Sam cheers all the while keeping eye contact with Mercedes. She turns to Carly. Mercedes hugs her, and tells her it will be alright.

"Ok Jason is up next. Mercedes are you ready?"

"Oh god yeah I've been waiting for this all night."

From inside the tank Mercedes hears Jason taunting her. "You can't do it, Baby. You'll miss me I kn…" Jason was cut off when he fell into the tank full of strawberry shake. When he comes up he looks at Mercedes as she playfully tosses a ball up in the air and catches it just like he did when he was getting ready to dunk her. Carly goes over to help Jason out. Once out of the tank he motions for Marni to come over as he wants to say something.

"Um Baby, when were you gonna tell me you could throw like that? I have to admit I am slightly turned on by that. Wow, Baby." Carly playfully slugs him, and he pulls her into a kiss. Before the crowd started to chant. They pull away, and make their way to the shower

The fact that Mercedes threw that ball, and hit that target with no problem made Sam's heart race. God this woman always surprised him. He smiled at her through the glass of the dunk tank window. He wondered what she had in store for his dunk. If Carly could dunk him that is.

Jason was done with his rinse off shower, and made his way back to the seat with the fresh surprise waiting for him to be dunked in. Maybe it was a one time thing. He hoped anyway. The look of determination on Mercedes face told him he would be dunked again. It was Carly's turn to try, and dunk Sam.

Carly made her way to the line, and took aim, and could hear Jason, and Mercedes rooting for her, but she throws the ball, and misses again. She looks sadly at Mercedes.

Mercedes says to Carly. "Don't worry about it. I'll get him if you don't." Mercedes kept her eyes on Sam the whole time.

Mercedes walked up to the line, and looked at Jason. "Remember when I said you would regret dunking me?"

"Oh Baby, nothing pleases me more then to see you thinking you are going to be able to…" Jason went down, and landed in a tank of cookie dough.

When he came up he said to her. "Oh man. Woman you are being relentless on me."

"That's right, and when I'm done with you I am coming after." She turns her head to look at Sam "You."

Sam can't help, but smile at her as he says. "I'll be waiting."

Carly goes over to help Jason to the shower, and Mercedes goes over to Sam's tank, and opens the door to talk to him.

"Hi."

"Hey Mercedes. Wow that's some arm you got there."

"I was in softball when I was in grade school, and junior high too."

"A little fact I never knew about you. Wait until our friends see this."

Carly comes over, and tells them she is ready to try, and dunk Sam the last time. Mercedes walks back out to the front to watch. Carly throws the ball, and misses for the third, and last time, and Carly turns to Mercedes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't very good at pitching in school. Yes I know I throw like a girl."

Mercedes smiles at her, and says. "That's alright girl. I kinda wanted to be the one to dunk him right after I dunk Jason on last time."

Mercedes walks over to the line in front of Jason's tank, and hit's the target sending Jason into a tank of cherry flavored slushie. Mercedes notices this, and feels bad for him. He comes up all drenched in cherry flavored ice. He don't waste any time getting out of the tank, and back to the shower. Where he starts rinsing off. After the shower the crowd is chanting for them to kiss, so Jason pulls Carly into a kiss.

Marni walks over to Mercedes. "Ok Mercedes since Sam hasn't been dunked. Do you want to walk up, and dunk him by hand of do you want to throw a ball at the target, and try to dunk him that way."

"Actually I think I am going to go up, and dunk him by hand, so I can watch up close, and see the whole thing."

"Alright then go ahead."

Mercedes walks up to the tank, and puts her hand on the target ready to push, but she stops when she looks at Sam. If she didn't know better the look he was giving her was so full of love, and it looked sexy as hell too. She pushes the target. Sam falls into Mercedes' Chocolate Thunder. The tank was full of small chocolate cakes, then warm fudge was dumped over his head fallowed by whipped cream, and then chocolate chips. He turns to look at Mercedes with fudge, and whipped cream, and chocolate chips all over him. He looks good enough to eat. Mercedes blushes, and turns away to go open the door for him, but when she sees him standing there still in the tank she stops, and just stares at him.

"What do you call this you've just dunked me in Mercedes?"

" Since you thought it would be fun to dunk me in Lucky Charms I thought I would dunk you in my Chocolate Thunder. Do you like it?"

"Oh I see." Sam starts to climb the steps. "I should have dunked you in my White Chocolate."

Mercedes eyes got big not expecting him to say that.

Sam is up the steps, and standing in front of her when the crowd starts chanting for them to kiss, but Mercedes turns away to get him a towel, but Sam grabs her hand, and pulls her up against his naked chest with chocolate chips sprinkled all over it, and Mercedes can't resist, and puts her mouth over one area that has some fudge, whipped cream, and the chips. Sam sucks in a breath.

"MMMM I think you taste a lot better then I did." She pulls back to look up at him.

Sam's eyes were smoldering when he replied with. "I'm gonna just let that one go for now."

The crowd was still chanting. Sam grabs one of the bite sized cakes from the tank, and offers it to Mercedes, and she opens her mouth to take a bite not sure what to expect out of him. As soon as the cake is between her lips his mouth is on hers, and they share one of the most intimate kisses right there in front of everyone. When they pull apart the crowd is in a frenzy.

Sam takes deep breath in, and then lets it out slowly. He moves to the shower, and Mercedes turns it on for him. All the while watching as the chocolate runs down his body. She can't take her eyes off of him. She don't even realize that he is done until he comes over, and asks for the robe. She hands it to him. Marni, and Eric come over, and talk to them, and Jason, and Carly.

"Ok you four are you ready to go back, and the guys can have a real shower, but you all need to get right back here for the express your feelings challenge part. So Jason, and Carly what did you two pick?"

Jason steps forward. "I want to express my feelings for her in a dance for her, and with her."

"How about you, Carly?"

"I picked the same thing. Ha, ha that's funny. Carly giggled while looking at Jason.

"Good minds think alike." Jason commented.

"But does that mean we have to do three dances each?" She laughed.

"Hmm we will ask our producers."

"Ok how about you two?" They said looking at Sam, and Mercedes.

Mercedes spoke first. "I decided to kiss Sam my three times while he is doing the one thing he chooses to do to express his feelings."

"What about you, Sam?"

"Ah I am going to sing a song to Mercedes." Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Alright you four go get cleaned up, and we will continue out here with the rest of our dunks."

They all walk off stage, and they all go to their rooms to get ready.

Once Mercedes is alone in her room the night flashes through her mind. Even if he does have a girlfriend, and Mercedes promised she would just give him pecks, but she wasn't so sure she could do that now. Besides the kiss he just planted on her was anything, but a peck. Sam wants her too. Mercedes can tell, and she can't just walk away from that. She isn't going to tone her kisses she gives him down, and she don't care what Andrea thinks. This is it her last chance. After tonight she don't know what will happen, but she had to at least give it a try.

Sam was in the shower washing all the Chocolate Thunder from his body when his mind took him back to Monday night when they got back from the group date, and how very protective Mercedes was, and then when she went above, and beyond to make sure Charlie didn't take him home. He wondered how she felt when she realized that she was his emergency contact. He had to smile when he thought about how she reacted when they asked her the security question. He remembered her driving him to her place in his car, and Jason, and her helping him into her place. Then her making something for him to eat. Jason not really wanting to leave her alone with him, and remembering the thoughts Sam had in his head Jason probably should've stayed. He still couldn't remember after he finished what she made for him, or after Jason left. That had to be the most important part, and it was a blank in his mind. What happened?

Mercedes was ready to go when one of the show personal knocked on her door. She opened it, and walked with the woman until she met up with Jason, and Carly. They stopped, and waited for Sam, and when he came out of his dressing room he looked stunning, but now he had a guitar, and strap wrapped around his shoulder, and neck.

"Hey. You guys ready?" This coming from the woman that knocked on Mercedes door.

They all nod, and follow her to the stage entrance to be announced.

ON STAGE:

"Ok the rest of you can go, and shower, and get changed for your express your feelings challenge."

The rest of the couples head backstage to get cleaned up, and ready the their next part. All walking by the two couples waiting to head out. Wishing each other good luck.

"Ok is everyone ready for our first two couples to come out, and perform their challenge?"

The crowd was cheering.

"Alright let's bring them out shall we?"

Sam, and Mercedes come out holding hands followed by Jason, and Carly also holding hands.

"OK you four our show is running over tonight so we have decided that while Sam is singing to Mercedes. Jason, and Carly can do their dance together. That will free up some time for our remaining couples, but we have the results in for the best looking eligible couple who will be going on a date, and a trip together in a couple weeks if they are willing if not the prize will then go to the runners up. Ok you go get into your places. After you four perform we will announce the winners.

Sam, and Mercedes go up on the higher stage while they let Jason, and Carly have the bigger lower stage. Sam smiles at Mercedes, and before he starts to play his guitar Mercedes goes over to him, and stands right in front of him looking him in the eyes. Her eyes move down to the Bolo tie around his neck, and she recognizes it instantly. Her eyes fly up to his. She sees a smile there, and steps forward, and grabs the two braided leather pieces, and pulls him down to her, and kisses him. The crowd is on their feet screaming, and cheering as well as Jason and Carly. They decide that they should kiss too, so they lock lips too making the crowds cheers deafening.

Sam, and Mercedes pull apart still keeping their eyes on each other.

Mercedes says. "I remember when you first wore that. It was to our first prom together."

"I thought I would wear it for old time sake." Sam positioned his guitar, and started to strum it, as a piano started to play.

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

Jason, and Carly started dancing. They looked like they were floating on air. It was so romantic.

Sam walked over to Mercedes making eye contact with her. She can't take her eyes off him.

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

Jason, and Carly were twirling around the stage mesmerizing everyone.

**Sam was mesmerizing Mercedes. She couldn't think clearly as Sam danced around her. Sam put his guitar down, and pulled her into his arms, and danced slowly with her while he sang.**

_ **You shouldn't Kiss me like this**_  
**_ Unless you mean it like that_**  
**_ Cause I'll just close my eyes_**  
**_And I won't know where I'm at_**  
**_ We'll get lost on this dance floor_**  
**_ Spinnin' around_**  
_** And around**_  
_** And around**_  
_** And around**_

Jason, and Carly were doing lifts, and swaying. Gliding across the stage.

Sam holds Mercedes close then spins her out, and brings her in close. Their hearts beating in time with the song, and each other.

_** They're all watchin' us now**_  
_** They think were falling in love**_  
_** They'd never believe we're just friends**_  
_** When you kiss me like this**_**_ I think you mean it like that_**  
**_ If you do baby kiss me again_**

Jason, and Carly were still twirling around the stage.

Sam, and Mercedes eyes never left each others. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and her finger's were in his hair. Pulling him closer. While they moved to the rhythm of the music.

_** Everybody swear we make the perfect pair**_  
**_ But dancing is as far as it goes_**  
**_ Girl you've never moved me quite_**  
_** They way you moved me tonight**_  
_** I just wanted you to know**_

Jason, and Carly look like one person. Totally complimenting each other's moves. It is breathtaking to watch.

Mercedes pulls Sam's face down to hers, and gives him a lovingly sweet kiss. When they part Sam looks her in the eyes, and doesn't break it.

_** I just wanted you to know**_

Jason, and Carly have slowed their dancing to watch what is happening between Sam, and Mercedes.

Sam moves in closer to Mercedes, and she stands up on her tip toes as their lips meet again. All while Sam is turning her, and moving her around the stage.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_  
_**Unless you mean it like that**_  
_** Cause I'll just close my eyes**_  
**_ And I wont know where I'm at_**  
_** We'll get lost on this dance floor**_  
_** Spinnin' around**_  
_** And around**_  
_** And around**_  
**_ And around_**

Jason, and Carly are swaying along the stage.

Sam spins Mercedes out, and brings her back in wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his.

**_They're all watchin' us now_**  
**_They think we're falling in love_**  
**_ They'd never believe we're just friends_**  
_** When you kiss me like this**_  
**_ I think you mean it like that_**  
**_ If you do baby kiss me again_**  
_** Kiss me again**_

As the song ended Jason, and Carly stop dancing, and turn to see what Sam, and Mercedes are doing. They catch it right as Mercedes wraps her arms around his neck bringing him down for the kiss.

The crowd is on their feet cheering. It takes five minutes for the crowd to die down enough for everyone to hear what Eric is going to sat next.

"Wow that was pretty hot you four. Well it is time that I announce who the Best Looking Eligible Couple is. Sam, and Mercedes, are our winners, and our runners up are Jason, and Carly. Congratulations to all four of you."

Sam, and Mercedes hug each other, and when they pull apart Jason, and Carly are hugging them as well.

"We are so happy for you both." They both said.

The crowd was cheering so loud that it was hard to hear what they were saying. When the crowd was quite again Eric continued.

"Ok you two we will be checking back with you in a couple weeks or so. We want to be there for your date, and we want to be able to send you off on your trip if you both decide to take us up on it. No need to decide now though. We will be in contact. You are free to go if you would like."

Sam, Mercedes, and Jason, and Carly all walked off stage. Once they were backstage they were congratulating each other. They were so happy they didn't notice someone walk up to them, and clear their throat. They all turn to see Andrea standing there looking like she could kill all four of them.

"I see you didn't manage to just give him pecks. I should've known I couldn't trust you." She glared at Mercedes.

"Hold on a sec just let me explain." Sam tried.

"Oh no you don't I told you what would happen if you two kissed, and you two couldn't keep your lips off of each other. I'm done Sam."

"I'm sorry Andrea. I really am." Sam put his head down.

"Yeah well me too." She looks at Mercedes, and says. "Well you can have him now. I hope you'll both be very happy together." With that she turned, and walked out a near by exit.

Everyone just stood there not sure what to say. Sam was the first one to speak.

"Look guys I just want to go home. I need to think about this." He looks at Mercedes, and says. "I'll give you a call soon." He turns, and walks away.

Mercedes just stands there watching him go. She can't move she is frozen to that place. She feels someone pull her into their embrace, and another body wrapped around her too. When she comes out of her daze she is still in Jason, and Carly's arms. She hadn't realized tears were falling down her face, until Carly handed her a tissue. She takes it, and walks towards the exit.

Once outside Jason opens the door to his car for her, and moves over to his side, and gives Carly a kiss, and tells her he'll call her later. Once Jason is inside he reaches over, and grabs Mercedes hand, and holds it.

"Listen to me, Baby. Tonight he showed you that he loves you. If he didn't then why didn't he put a stop to all your kisses, and why was he kissing you right back? Baby, you need to get your composer, and you need to go over to his place, and have it out with him. Tell him everything. Don't hold anything back, Baby. This is the time to do it."

Mercedes lifts her head, and looks at her friend, and finally she gives him a small smile, and says. "Ok."

"That's my, Baby."

On the way over to Sam's Mercedes had played everything she wanted to say to him over, and over in her head, but now as she stands in the hallway outside his door she is nervous. She finally just steps up, and knocks. She hears movement, and holds her breath.

Inside Sam is finishing packing one of his bags, and is about to start on another one when there is a knock on his door. Sam goes over, and opens it to see Mercedes standing there. Sam's heart started to race. He was hoping he could have avoided this right now.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?"

"First I came to see if you were aright, and second we need to talk."

Sam opens the door wider to let her in. When she is inside he closes the door behind her. He moves around her, and goes over to the bed, and continues to pack.

Mercedes notices the bags that are clearly already packed, and she notices Sam putting things into the one on his bed. "Where are you going Sam?"

Sam looks up at her with what looks like sadness in his eyes. "I am going back home now that the show is over. I bought a house, and I am closing on it tomorrow morning. So I am taking a Red Eye flight so I can be there on time. Also I start my new job on Monday, and I would like to have the big things moved into my house before Monday."

"You bought a house? Mercedes was stunned. She didn't even know he was thinking about it.

"Yeah I have been saving from all my modeling gigs. Plus the money I got from doing this show. I also got a first time home owners loan."

"Oh. Sam, the whole reason I came here to talk to you is, because I wanted to see how you were after the whole Andrea thing happened, and I think we need to talk about us too."

"Like what?"

Mercedes thought about what she wanted to say, and moved into the room more. "Look I'm sorry about you, and Andrea, but I am also not.

Sam was stunned. "What's that even mean, Mercedes?"

Mercedes had to admit that it didn't come out the way she had planned. She sighed, and tries again. "Look I am truly sorry if the break up is causing you pain, but I feel like we can finally be together now, and we can see where this goes."

Sam just stood there, so Mercedes continues on.

"I just want to talk to you, and tell you how I feel about you, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath, and looked at her, and thought if he just kept busy he wouldn't touch her the way he wanted to touch her, and they wouldn't go to far.

"Ok, but I really do need to finish packing, so go ahead."

"Ok." She smiled at him.

Just then Sam had another FLASHBACK. This one was at Mercedes place, and she was putting him into a bed, and he pulls her on top of him, and then she tries to leave, and he has her underneath him. She told him she wants him, but not when he was drugged. Oh god they almost…

"Sam are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

Sam shook his head to clear it. "Yeah I am fine I just got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

Mercedes cleared her throat, and said." Look I know you don't remember Monday night at my place, and I am not here to try, and get you to remember it. What happened that night between us was wonderful for me. The things we talked about were, and are very important to me. What I do want to talk to you about is the beginning."

Sam stared at her, and another quick FLASHBACK happened. Mercedes was in her room holding onto the life sized cutout of him trying to get her closet door open, but she was having difficulty. When he say's her name he startled her, and she falls backward, and the cutout of him landed with his face in her chest. Sam sucked in a breath remembering this.

"SAM?"

"Sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"Sam, I said I love you."

Sam's eyes get big, but he don't say anything so Mercedes hurries on.

"When you first came to McKinley, and I would see you in the halls sometimes. I would get butterflies, and my heart would race every time I saw you. I told myself you could never be interested in me."

Sam was shocked she would think such a thing because he was interested in her. When Sam finally found his voice he asked. "Why, Mercedes?"

"Just let me finish. The Glee girls, and I were eating lunch outside on the bleachers watching the guys during football practice. You, and Mike were walking, and talking to each other. I didn't realize I had been looking at you until you make eye contact with me, and I knew in the moment you already had my heart."

Sam was stunned. He couldn't help reminiscing with her. "I remember that day clearly. I was so intrigued, and wanted to come talk to you, but I needed to practice with the guys, but I figured I would talk to you later, but I got slushied, and Quinn helped me."

Then Mercedes continued. "Then it wasn't to long after that when you, and Quinn started dating. Which made perfect since. You two looked perfect together. My girl Quinn needed someone good in her life, and you were it."

"Yeah until she cheated on me with Finn."

"That wasn't her proudest moment. Then before any of us knew anything you were dating Santana, and that surprised everyone."

"Yeah she kind of talked me into that to make Quinn jealous I think. Ok my turn, Let's talk about who I started dating next. It kind of started when Rachel asked me to prom, and I was totally against it. The one day everyone is talking about prom, and you come in, and ask what everyone is talking about, and they say prom, and you are sad that nobody has asked you."

"Yeah I was feeling pretty down about that. I wanted to feel special just for one day."

"Mercedes, I thought about asking you, but my family was struggling, and I didn't think I should ask if I wasn't able to spend money on you. Then Rachel asked if I would walk with her. She said she wanted to show me something in the auditorium. I had to admit I was skeptical, and not really sure what she wanted to show me. So we walk in, and I see you walk out in front of us. Then you guys told me what your plan was, and the look of hope on your face did me in Mercedes. How could I refuse you?"

"You were so sweet to take us. You were so sweet to me. You made me feel so special. I knew my heart was in trouble, because I was so in love with you already."

When Glee club went to New York. That's when we really started secretly dating. The school year was over, and in your words our summer fling happened."

Mercedes chuckles. "Well it kind of was. I loved it though. Sam I didn't want it to end. Spending all my free time with you was heaven."

"Remember when we went to the fair?"

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "How could I forget the fair, and the Tilt a Whirl. You said you wanted to try something while we were on the ride."

"Yeah I said I wanted to kiss you, and see if we could stay together while the ride was going all the way until it stopped."

"That was my first kiss." Mercedes got a little shy.

Sam smiled at her, and moved closer to her. "We stayed together the whole time too."

Mercedes looks sad then. "The summer ended, and you had to move away. It broke my heart when you left."

As Sam was standing there reminiscing with that's when another FLASHBACK hits him. Sam is helping Mercedes put the cutout of him in the closet when he sees a McKinley football jersey in her closet, and he goes over, and looks at it, and it's Shane's. He remembered feeling pain seeing Shane's jersey in her closet, but she tells him she wore it only once, and then it cuts to her pulling out another jersey from her dresser drawer, and swim trunks too, and they were his. OH MY SAM. Sam screamed at himself. She wore your jersey, and swim trunks to sleep in to be close to you because she missed you. Oh god what was he supposed to do with this?

"Sam?"

"Oh god I'm sorry Mercedes. I'm sorry I moved away. I didn't want to. I loved you so much, and missed you too. When Finn, and Rachel came to ask me to come back to help the Glee club, because you left, and Santana, and Britt went with you. You formed the Troubletones, and they thought that if I came back you would come back too. I couldn't wait to see you when I got there, and start dating you again, and to my shock you had already started dating Shane. I don't know Mercedes, but I knew you still loved me, but I knew you had feelings for him too. So I did everything I could to win you back."

"Yeah remember when you texted me to come to the auditorium?"

"Do I remember? I wanted to sing a duet with you. Human Nature." A collage of pictures flashes through his mind. Mercedes had it at her place pictures someone took of them while they sang.

"That was so beautiful." Mercedes is right in front of him now.

Sam's heart started to beat faster with the three words he says. "Then we kissed."

Mercedes is reaching out to him. "Sam, I love you. I've always loved you. I… I want to be with you."

Sam's eyes widen, and he thinks to himself. She can't be doing this now. He couldn't do this it wasn't the right time yet. Sam just looks deeply into Mercedes eyes getting lost in them. Taking his silence for hesitation Mercedes reaches out, and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down to her waiting lips, but Sam pulls back.

"Mercedes?"

"Sam, I thought that since you, and Andrea weren't together anymore that maybe we could be together now. Sam, I want to be with you."

Sam looks into Mercedes eyes, and sees something different in them. Was it desire? Sam finally found his voice, and says. "Um, Mercedes I don't think this is a good idea."

"What do you mean not a good idea, Sam? When we were in New York I told you I would call you if I changed my mind."

Sam could only nod. She couldn't be referring to that because…..

"Well I've changed my mind, and I think this is better then calling you. Don't you think so too?"

Sam swallowed hard. "What are you saying, Mercedes?"

Mercedes gave a little laugh, and said the last thing Sam thought she would ever say to someone without being married to them first.

"I want you, Sam. I want to be with you. I don't want to wait if it means I can't be with you."

Sam was having the hardest time thinking clearly, and stopping this from happening. God he had to make her see it wasn't the right time for them.

She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down to her waiting lips. Mercedes couldn't believe she was doing it. She was finally giving all of herself to Sam.

Sam tries to pull back, but before he is able to she is kissing him. The feel of her lips on his, and everything she just said had his mind racing. He needed time to think before he did something they would both regret. Sam was screaming at himself in his head. [SAM YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NOW! THIS IS TOOOOO DANGEROUS YOU HAVE TO SEND HER ON HER WAY! ] Sam rips his mouth away from hers.

This causing confusion to enter her eyes. "Sam?"

"Mercedes, please." Sam tries to pull her arms from around his neck.

"Please what, Sammy?" Mercedes lets her hands fall from his neck to the sides of his jacket, and pulls him closer to her. She looks longingly into his eyes.

Sam pulls away, and puts distance between them. He starts pacing the floor. When he looks up at her he says. "Mercedes, you have no idea what your getting yourself into. You better leave before I can't do the right thing anymore."

"Sam, please listen to me . I LOVE YOU, and I WANT YOU!"

Sam looked into her eyes, and saw everything he has been feeling for her mirrored right back at him. [OH GOD SAM FOCUS! Did she have any idea what the way she looked at him was doing to him?] He could see her walking over to him, and he knew he should turn, and run, because if she kissed him he would be lost. Before he knew it Mercedes' face was getting closer, and all other thoughts were lost. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Sam was kissing her back, and pushing her towards his bed never taking his lips from hers. Once at the foot of the bed he started to unbutton her Semi Sheer Chiffon Bishop Long Sleeve Blouse, and let it fall from her shoulders to reveal her cami underneath. Sam pushed her back gently onto the bed, and she moved up it, but before she laid back she reached for him, and he came willingly covering her body with his. He looked into her eyes, and said.

"Mercedes, you sure you want to do this? Once we do this you can't ever get it back."

Mercedes smiled up at him, and said. "I have never been so sure of

anything in my life." She pulled him back down to her, and their lips met again.

Sam's head was spinning. All he wanted was to make her his in every way. He couldn't believe she was about to give him her most sacred and vulnerable part of her soul without them even being married. That affected Sam so much his heart ached. That's when they all started to flash through his mind in rapid speed the flashbacks from Monday. All of them from the show to when they were at her place. All the stolen kisses, and the touching. Then the mementos she kept to remind her of him, and lastly the St. Valentine figurine he had given her. She still had it. Sam knew he had to leave, or he would take her, and then she would regret it. He had to get out before there was no going back. Sam pulled his mouth away from Mercedes', and said.

"Mercedes we can't do this. I am not going to be the guy that takes your virtue from you, and your future husband. You'll both thank me for it on your wedding night" Sam moved off of Mercedes. Walked over, and zipped up the last bag he had been packing when she showed up, and grabbed his other bags, and headed to the door of his hotel room suite he has been staying in since he came here for her video. He turns around to look at her on last time, and sighs before he turns to leave.

Mercedes was coming off the bed. "Sam please stop! I want you so much I ache with it please don't leave. I thought we were…." Her feet hit the floor, and stopped at what he says next.

"I'm sorry I can't. I have to figure things out. I'll call you when I get them figured out." Sam was opening the door now, and he turned to Mercedes one last time, and said. "Goodbye, Mercedes." He is about the step through the door when he sees Mercedes running over to him. Sam puts a hand up to stop her. "No! Mercedes please don't make this harder then it already is for me."

Mercedes just stopped, and watched as the one man she loved with all her heart walked out of her life. She couldn't move she just stood there looking at the door Sam had just walked out of.

Walking down the hall Sam had to admit to himself he remembered everything that happened on Monday during the show, and afterwards at Mercedes' place. He hadn't remembered it all until they were kissing just now. Sam had to hurry, and figure everything out then he would be back to claim her for his, and this time he wouldn't be leaving without her.

* * *

********Wednesday March 25th Before Going To The Studio.*********

Mercedes sat in her almost bare room. It was 5:00am, and she had been up for almost an hour already. She had been packing since Saturday. She had a flight tonight after her recording session with Trent, and she was ready to be out of LA for awhile. After Friday at Sam's, and the fact that he ran this time. Hurt her far more then she ever imagined it would. Something was up with Sam she just didn't know what it was yet. She would figure it out. The fact that he didn't want to take her virtue from her future husband bothered her a lot. He did say he would call her when he figured things out. He also admitted that it was hard for him to leave. Did that mean he did want to be with her? Mercedes had been going over that night so much her head hurt.

She had talked to Jason about it after she got home on Friday, and Carly told Jason to come over, and stay with her, because she was crying so badly. Mercedes really was starting to love Carly as much as Jason. They at least were happy. She was happy for them too. So Jason came over, and they talked, and he gave her his thoughts, and he even tried to motivate her to move forward. Jason was so mad at Sam himself. He kept saying that Sam messed up the plan, and that he had promised him that he wouldn't hurt her.

Mercedes asked Jason what plan he was talking about, but he just said it was that Sam, promised him he wouldn't hurt her again. It didn't seem right, but she just let it go for now. Mercedes told Jason that she had one last thing she wanted to try before she just accepted defeat, and would then walk away. She was going to make Sam chase her, because if she knew anything when Sam did the chasing he wouldn't stop until he got what he was after. She had it all planned. When, and IF she saw Sam again she would tell him she was unavailable, and see what he would do with that. She hoped he would chase her like before. She truly did miss him, and just wanted to be his.

She had tried to call him Saturday, and it would go right into voicemail, and then when she tried on Sunday it was disconnected. She's tried everyday, and it is still the same recording, so she wasn't going to call him anymore. Maybe two could play this game. She would wait until Sam called her. Hell she didn't even know where his "Home" was. She didn't even bother to ask him when he said it. Mercedes hoped she would at least get one more chance to try with Sam.

* * *

****Wednesday March 25th At Recording Studio with Trent Davis.****

It had been seven hours of hard work on the song Trent had chosen for them to sing together. It had finally sounded just right. They really sounded good together. She had a lot of fun recording with Trent. He was one of the sweetest guys she has ever met. They decided to have a late lunch together after they were done recording. Then she would finish up at her place, and go catch her flight. She would then start her new job on Friday, and see where it took her.

Mercedes went to get her things, and meet up with Trent. At lunch is when she would tell Trent about Jade, and her feelings for him. She really thought that they could be really cute together. She hoped Trent would give Jade a chance.

At the steakhouse Trent told her to meet him at Mercedes walked in, and spotted him right away. She is showed to her seat, and Trent comes, and pulls it out for her.

Mercedes smiles at him when he sits down across from her. "Hey."

"Hello, Beautiful."

Once they were seated, and given their menus. They both open them to look inside. Trent is the first one to break the silence.

"I think today went well. We work really well together. I think the song is going to be a hit once it is released."

Mercedes looked up from her menu at Trent. "It was amazing that song is beautiful."

Trent took a deep breath, and said. "So I can't talk you into staying here, and being my woman. Can I?"

Mercedes sighed because she knew this was coming. "I'm so sorry Trent, but I love Sam so much. I have to talk to him even though I have no idea where he is, and his phone number is disconnected. I also start my new job on Friday, and I have to finish having the movers load up my things before I leave tonight."

Trent chuckled. "Yeah I know you love, Sam. I've known for awhile now. A guy can hope though can't he?

Mercedes then decided that right now would be as good a time as any to tell him about Jade. Then the waiter came over, and took their orders, and then left them alone again.

" You know what? You should give Jade a call. She has it pretty bad for you." Mercedes saw his eyes widen with this information.

"Jade? Really? She is really good looking."

Mercedes shook her head, and gave a little laugh. "Yes she is. That girl was about in tears when she realized she missed telling you herself, because you left with Chad.

Trent was in awe. "Oh wow really? She likes me? I thought she liked Sam."

Mercedes laughed at him. "No, Sam put her up to that to make me jealous. It worked too. Anyway I got her number in my phone." Mercedes grabs a napkin, and writes the number on it for Trent. She slides it over to him.

Trent picks the napkin up, and enters the number in his phone right then. He looks up at Mercedes, and says. "Thanks. I'll have to give her a call."

"You do that. She really seems nice now that I've gotten to know her a little better. I at least understand her more."

Trent folded up the napkin, and put it in his shirt pocket. He looks up, and says. "So, Sam left without giving you his new number? Do you want me to ask my brother to see if he can track Sam down for you?"

"No that's alright. Sam told me he needed time I just need to be patient."

"Ok, but if you change your mind you let me know. If you need someone to talk to I am here."

"Ok Thanks. Mercedes wasn't sure she wanted to talk about Sam to Trent, but decided after everything they all went through to save Sam from Charlie it was the least she could do, and she liked Trent he was a good guy. She sighed, and said. "He left Friday after the show. He said he would call me when he was ready."

"Did something happen between you two?"

Mercedes just let it all out. "Oh besides me thinking he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him, and being wrong?"

"Come on Hon, you don't believe that anymore then I do. Sam is crazy about you. He was so upset about our date night, and another thing he don't want you with anyone but him. Believe me I know. I got to see it first hand."

"That's a little hard to believe when he ran when I thought we had decided we both wanted the same thing. Now all I want to do is talk to him. I'd wait forever to be with him Trent. I guess I would like to see if there is a chance at all, and if there isn't I'll except that, and then I'll try to move on."

"Do you want that though, Hon?"

Mercedes smiled sadly at Trent before answering. "No I don't, but if he isn't interested anymore then I'm not going to keep waiting around."

"Well from a guys point of view he is totally interested. He made it pretty clear during the show that you were off limits, and he was the one that you would end up with. So this is what I think you should do. When you find him you flaunt it, make him jealous, pull out all the stops Hon. Because he will come running, and then you can be ready for it. Make him crazy with it. SO crazy he'll demand you two be together, and then you can say. Ok Sam take me away, and make me an honest woman."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh wow that is cheesy." She was laughing at least.

That's when the waiter came with their food, and they ate in silence, and when they were done the talked a little more before they went to their cars.

Outside the resturant in the parking lot by Mercedes SUV Trent turned to Mercedes. "I just want to thank you for being a wonderful person in my life these last few weeks. Thanks for singing with me, and I'll be asking you to do it again soon. If you ever need someone to talk to you, you got my number. I'm going to miss you."

Trent was such a sweet guy, and she trully hoped Jade, and him hit it off. "Your welcome, and your pretty wonderful too. Singing with you was heaven, and I would love to sing another song with you maybe on my next album. I'll remember that I can always use someone to talk to. I am trully going to miss you bunches." Mercedes steps forward, and hugs him. His arms wrap around her too. She steps back.

"Good luck with Sam, Hon. I am rooting for you both."

Mercedes nods her head. "Good luck to you with Jade. I know you two will be great together. Don't forget to give her a call." Mercedes gives him one last hug, and turns to open her car door once inside as she drives away . She notices Trent watching her leave. She waves at him, and he waves back.

* * *

Jason, and Carly are driving Mercedes to the airport to drop her off. When they get there Mercedes get out, and so does Jason, and Carly. Jason goes, and grabs her bags from the back of his car. When he makes his way to the girls they are hugging. When they pull apart Mercedes says. "Take care of him will you?"

Carly smiles, and says. "Of course I will. Mercedes, it was so nice to meet you."

"It was wonderful to meet you too. I am so glad that you two found each other. You two are perfect together."

"Thank you." Carly pulls Mercedes into one last hug.

Jason comes over, and looks at Mercedes, and sighs. He pulls her into a tight hug. "I am going to miss you so much, Baby."

Mercedes smiles up at him. "I'll see you in ten days for the program. It wont be that long."

Jason looked sadly at his friend. "I know I am just used to talking to you almost everyday, and I also see you three or four times a week at least. You know your more then just a friend to me. Your part of my family too."

Mercedes was in awe. She hadn't expected this out of Jason. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. When she looks into his eyes she sees tears I his too. She pulls him into am embrace, and says. "Oh Jason you are my family too, and you can call me whenever you want to. As soon as I get my new number." She pulls his face down to hers, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She pulls back, and gains her composer, and says. "Ok I have to go, or I'll miss my flight. I'll see you in ten days."

"See you, Baby. Be safe."

Mercedes grabs her bags, and heads in. Once inside she turns to the doors she just came in to see Jason, and Carly waving at her. She waves back, and goes to check in. Once on the plane she is left with her thoughts all she needed to do now was figure out where Sam was, and how she was going to get back into his life again for good this time.

* * *

Song Sam Sang to Mercedes: You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That By: Toby Keith

Let me know what you think. Things are about to get fun. I hope you like it.


End file.
